Jugando con fuego
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Porque con el fuego no se juega. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? Estas dispuesta a jugar con el. Por que no mejor conmigo. Soy igual de ardiente y peligroso.
1. Trato y Subasta

.

.

Las calles de la ciudad de New York siempre estaban abarrotadas. No importaba a que hora salias de tu casa, siempre te encontraba con la multitud de gente abarrotada, impidiéndote seguir con tu camino. Era un fastidio, algo que de verdad odiaba a muerte. Más al tener que caminar con tacones, terminaba siempre con los pies adoloridos e hinchados. Si fuera por ella quemaría esos dichosos tacones que tanto odiaba. Si fuera por ella, vendría al trabajo con sus cómodos tenis. Esos si que eran como un sueño, no terminaba adolorida después de una larga caminata rumbo a su trabajo y no tenia que sufrir con la hinchazón de pies. Lastima que no podía venir con ellos. Su trabajo demandaba a todo momento tener una buena presentación importaba el momento, siempre tenia que verse bien.

Al diablo su trabajo, era por ella que ganaban dinero para sustentarse. ¿Por qué ella tenia que cargar con los infernales tacones? Desde la primera vez que los había utilizado los había odiado. Ademas siendo ella una chica torpe, era muy normal para ella caerse en todo momento. Varias veces había pasado con la vergüenza de caerse en la calle por los malditos tacones, y no por el hecho de que la gente que pasaba por el lugar la viera, si no por le hecho de que lo más seguro el momento había sido captado por una cámara. Había visto su ridículo en la tele un sin fin de veces, siempre en esos programas de chismes que tanto odiaba. Era el pan de cada día verse a ella misma en la tele, hablando de ella y de su torpeza. Y que más da. No era su culpa haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos. No todo el mundo podía caminar con tacones. Y menos cuando los tacones median para ella dos metros.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Hinata.- Saludo la recepcionista apenas había entrado a el enorme edificio.

\- Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo y continuo su camino rumbo al elevador para llegar a su piso.

Al entrar, presiono su destino y después termino recargada en el frió metal del elevador. Tratando de calmar su dolor. Una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron, camino con velocidad hacia la puerta que había a su derecha y al llegar la empujo para entrar.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- Exclamo aliviado un chico de tez blanca, largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y unos hermosos ojos azules.

\- ¡L-lo siento tanto!- Se disculpo mientras se quitaba su abrigadora gabardina.

\- ¡Deberías estacionar tu auto más cerca!- Sugirió mientra se ponía de pie, ya que, había estado sentado en una pequeña silla.

\- ¡Nunca encuentro estacionamiento!- Se poso en frente de todos los aparatos, sobre la larga tela blanca que le daba un fondo simple y espero a que los maquilladores empezaran con su trabajo.

\- Como sea, eres la única que falta y tengo que entregar lo más rápido que pueda estas dichosas fotos.- Se acerco a una lampara y la acomodo de forma en que la iluminara a ella.- Sabes muy bien lo exigentes que es esa revista.- Dijo con reproche mientras se volvía a colocar en frente de Hinata.

\- Ya lo se.-

\- Ahora posa para la cámara.- Le indico y Hinata hacia lo hizo.

Tardaron largos minutos hasta que terminaron la sesión de fotografías. Hinata con prisa, tomo sus cosas y con una fugaz despedida se fue corriendo del lugar. Iba tarde, lo sabia al ver su reloj de mano, que con insistencia le decía que iba tarde. Cruzo la calle lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su auto que había dejado lejos, como siempre, de la agencia, ya que, nunca encontraba estacionamiento cerca.

Al llegar a su auto, aventó sus cosas sin importarle que se rompiera algo y se sentó en su asiento para prender y poner en marcha con velocidad el auto. Ella normalmente conducía con tranquilidad, siempre siendo una conductora ejemplar, pero ahora lo mandaba al diablo. Iba más rápido de lo permitido, se saltaba los altos, se atravesaba e incluso se saltaba algunos semáforos. Joder que le iban a poner una enorme multa o tal vez hasta quitarle la licencia, pero por el momento no le importaba, estaba más preocupada por su pellejo que por su licencia.

El estridente chillido de los neumáticos se hizo sonar en la carretera al frenar de improvisto. Salio como rayo ya con sus cosas a la mano y cuando el valet parking llego con ella, simplemente le dio las llaves sin verlo. Subió con prisa las largas escaleras que había en la entada para poder llegar a la puerta de cristal del edificio. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar al elevador y al entrar, con fuerza presiono el botón de su piso. Con ansiedad se movía por el pequeño lugar, sabia que la iban a regañar a penas llegara. Sabia que iba a venir un enorme sermón de la puntualidad y sabe que más. Ya era muy típico para ella.

Pero que más podía hacer. No era su culpa tener que batallar con el enorme trafico de la ciudad. No era su culpa que los fans siempre le impidieran avanzar. No era su culpa nunca encontrar un puto lugar cerca de la agencia.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- Exclamo una mujer de largo pelo rubio, atado en una coleta alta y con un largo fleco que le caía del lado izquierdo de su cara, cubriendo su ojo.- ¡Cuantas veces te tenemos que esperar!- Se quejo a viva voz.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero el trafico!-

\- ¡Nada de trafico, siempre pasa, no puedes mudarte a una casa más cerca!-

\- Ni loca, ese vecindario es muy pacifico, no como los suyos.-

\- Mi vecindario es pacifico.- Se quejo.

\- No entendemos porque te empellas en no abandonar esa casa. Te puedes comprar una mejor.- Dijo una chica de castaño atado en una coleta y unos hermosos ojos morrones.

\- Es especial para mi esa casa.- Comento mientras se quitaba su gabardina y dejaba en una mesa su bolso.

\- Como sea, hay que ensayar la coreografía que falta poco para nuestra presentación.- Ino se puso en su posición para luego esperar que Tenten y Hinata tomaran el suyo.

Pasaron al rededor de una hora ensayando la coreografía, cuando decidieron que era hora de que descansaran.

\- Por cierto ¿como te fue en la sesión de fotos?- Pregunto Tenten mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

\- Deidara casi me mata por llegar tarde, mis pies pagaron el precio.- Toco la planta de su pie y lo comenzó a masajear. Dado a que había estado ensayando la coreografía, se había quitado sus molestos tacones.

\- Como es posible que siempre llegues tarde.- Se quejo Ino que estaba sentada a un lado de ella.

\- No es mi culpa que nunca encuentre estacionamiento cerca.- Dijo en un susurro molesto.

\- ¡Chicas, como les esta yendo!- La fuerte y suave voz de su manager se hizo sonar en la sala y las tres voltearon la mirada para ver como entraba una mujer hermosa de pelo morado con una bella rosa adornando su sedoso cabello, junto con unos bellos ojos naranjos. Su manager Konan que tanto querían.

\- Konan, ya tenemos memorizado toda la coreografía.- Dijo Tenten mientras las demás se levantaban junto con ella.

\- Me alegra, pronto sera la presentación y no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la otra vez.- Con mirada acusadora, Konan, junto con Tenten e Ino giraron la mirada y vieron a Hinata, que esta, avergonzada, se llevo una mano hacia su nuca.

\- Ya me disculpe.-

\- Enserio eres increíble. Nunca pensé que te caerías del escenario.- Ino se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de exasperación.

\- Se supone que debían de preocuparse por mi en vez de regañarme.- Dijo indignada al su poco interés en su accidente.

\- Nos hubiéramos preocupado si tu te hubiera quejado, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa de que te levantaras como si nada.- Dijo incrédula Tenten.

Y era verdad. Ese día, las luces eran tan cegadoras para ella, causando que no viera muy bien por donde caminaba. Y cuando había caminado hacia adelante del escenario, las luces la habían iluminado, causando que no viera por donde pisaba. Lo ultimo que recordaba fue que se había quedado sin escenario y un fuerte dolor en sus piernas. Cuando fue consciente de que había pasado, ya estaba tirada en el suelo, junto con fans preocupados. Muerta de la vergüenza, se levanto y comenzó a cantar bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- Tenia que seguir con la presentación.- Se defendió.

\- Pues tus rodillas pagaron el precio.- Ino bajo la mirada y vio sus rodillas, que ya se habían curado de la dolorosa caída.

\- ¡Como sea!- Exclamo cansada Hinata de que la regañaran.- ¿Qué nos ibas a decir, Konan?-

\- Ah, es verdad.- Retomando sus postura a una seria, miro a las tres.- Tenemos una entrevista pasado mañana con el programa de Hoy.- Informo.

\- Pasado mañana.- Comento Tenten sorprendida.- Pero ese día tenemos planes. Estaremos ocupadas las tres.- Se quejo al ver que tenia que hacer más cosas. A este paso se iba a desvelar.

\- Es verdad, aun tengo que terminar mi tarea.- Dijo Ino preocupada.

\- Lo siento pero ya estaba agendada.- Levanto un cuaderno, donde venia todos su horario y mostró en día en que venia escrito la dichosa entrevista.

\- ¡Como es que no me di cuenta!- Exclamo sorprendida Tenten al ver que era cierto.

\- Al menos la leen.- Dijo con reproche Konan.

\- Algo así...- Dijo culpable Tenten.

\- Por dios.- Soltó un suspiro cansado Konan en señal de que se estaba abatiendo.- Solo...- Enmudeció un momento.- No lleguen tarde.- Vencida, se fue de la sala, con una mano sobre su cabeza, como si le doliera.

\- Pues bueno.- Volteo la mirada y vio a Ino y Hinata.- Hay que continuar ensayando.-

De mala gana, las tres se colocaron en sus pociones y continuaron ensayando. Paso como otra hora, cuando decidieron dejarlo por hoy. Ahora, Hinata se encontraba en su auto con rumbo a su cómoda cosa. Cuando llego, parco su auto en su estacionamiento y salio con velocidad para entrar a su casa y dejarse caer en su mullido sofá.

Prendió el televisor y miro con aburrimiento el programa que estaba pasando. Que irónicamente, era del cual ella ira a una entrevista. Estaba a punto de cambiar de programa cuando algo le llamo la atención.

\- Y ahora, les tenemos al fomosisimo Namikaze Naruto, quien todas estaban esperando.-

En seguida, un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules como el mar, una piel deliciosa mente bronceada y unas peculiares marcas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas, hizo acto de presencia.

Sabia quien era, no lo conocía en persona pero sabia quien era. Era el idol más famoso, cotizado y guapo que había por el momento. Todas las chicas e incluso chicos, estaban vueltos locos por el. Debía admitir que era guapo pero hasta ahí. No entendía porque tanto caos por el. Era... normal. Tal vez su falta de interés se debía a que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien. Era porque su corazón ya tenia dueño. Tal vez por eso ella no caía en su encanto.

\- Y dígame, Joven Naruto.- La voz de la conductora atrajo su atención.- Usted tiene una enamorada, su corazón ya tiene dueño.- Hinata pudo notar la incomodidad que causo la pregunta, lo notaba porque ella ya lo había experimentado. La sonrisa que tenia era tensa, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se había quedado callado.

\- Bueno.- Pudo ver que estaba dudando si decir o no.- Eso es...- Miro a la cámara y después soltó un suspiro.- Es verdad, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien en especial.- Le sonrió a la conductora y después volvió a mirar a la cámara.- En verdad la amo.-

Estaba algo sorprendida. Ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a aceptar que estaba enamorada, y menos ante las cámaras. Pero bueno, era su decisión, no de ella. Apago la televisión y se estiro. No le interesaba enterarse de la vida amorosa del rubio.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el sonido de su timbre se hizo sonar por toda su casa. Con una ligera esperanza, se levanto como un resorte del sofá y camino con velocidad hacia la puerta. Se paso sus manos por su cabello, para acomodar cualquier cabello rebelde y con un suspiro determinado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la única persona que le robaba el aliento. La única persona que había que su pulso se aceleraba, la única persona que la ponía nerviosa. La única persona que la mantenía despierta en las noches. La única persona que tenia su corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo desde que estaba en el secundaria. El famoso actor y modelo que hacia suspirar a todas las chicas. Unos de los chicos más cotizados y famosos. El frió y misterioso Uchiha.

\- ¡Sasuke!- Exclamo emocionada.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto con emoción contenida.

\- Quería saber si te apetecía ir a el evento de caridad que hay esta noche.- Dijo con una suave sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solo con ella ponía. Esa sonrisa que la mataba por dentro.

\- Claro, me encantaría.- Acepto de inmediato sin importarle si tenia algo que hacer, y solo estaba embobada viendo la hermosa sonrisa del azabache.

\- Genial, paso por ti a las 7 p.m. Nos vemos.- Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su costos auto deportivo. Antes de que entrara en el, se despidió con la mano, causando un infarto en la pobre Hyuga.

Cuando Sasuke se había ido, Hinata entro a su casa emocionada hasta el tope. Daba salto y gritaba emocionada. No podía evitar contener su felicidad. Llevaba años enamorada de el que le era normal reaccionar de ese modo.

Una vez se había calmado, se metió en un refrescante y relajante baño. Cuando termino, salio con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y se comenzó a secar. Escoger un vestido para la noche no fue fácil. Ella misma no se consideraba tan femenina, la mayoría de su ropa era discreta y cómoda, así que no tenia un vestido para la ocasión. Rendida, tomo el vestido que más le pareció apropiado y se lo puso. Se puso unos tacones de plataforma rojos vino, que hacia juego con el hermoso vestido ceñido de manga larga que llevaba puesto. Era de igual manera de color rojo vino, le llegaba hasta un poco encima de las rodillas y el escote era en forma v. No era sexy pero tampoco discreto. Lo considero adecuado, y cómodo.

Al final, decidió colocarse un poco de maquillaje. Se ondulo las puntas un poco y al final se coloco un poco de perfume. Estaba lista. Al verse en el espejo casi se le sale el alma. Si Tenten o Ino la veían, iban a armar un alboroto. Y es que no era normal que ella se vistiera tan... hermosa.

Al escuchar el sonido del timbre, se tenso y entro en pánico. Tomo con prisa su bolso de mano y camino a duras penas con los fastidiosos tacones que había elegido. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y ponerse unas sandalias. Pero no combinaría con el vestido, así que con lagrimas, desecho la idea y se apuro a llegar a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con Sasuke, con su traje negro pulcra mente puesto. Tenia abierto el saco, dándole un aire más sexy a su imagen. Su chaleco estaba completamente abrochado y su corbata negra estaba impecable.

\- Te ves hermosa, Hinata.- Al escuchar su alago, salio de su letargo y lo miro a la cara. Apenas se había dado cuenta que Sasuke le había extendido la mano.

\- Y tu te vez muy apuesto.- Acepto su mano y el la condujo hacia su auto.

.

.

.

Al llegar a el evento, fueron recibidos por varios reporteros, cegando su vista con los flashes de las cámaras. Con ayuda de Sasuke, pudo entrar al Hotel en donde se llevaba el evento, y lo primero que vio al entra fue que el lugar estaba lleno de celebridades que conocía y no conocía. Todo estaba decorado con elegancia, la comida se veía exquisita y el escenario que estaba hasta el frente estaba impecable.

Al girar la mirada, vio como le daban un papel a Sasuke, y que el escribía algo en el. Se acerco a el y miro sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Es para la subasta de citas.- Se giro una vez había depositado el papel en la urna que estaba aun lado de ellos.

\- ¡Subasta de citas!- Exclamo alterada.

\- Si, se llevara a cabo al final del evento. Lo recaudado sera donado a la caridad.- Respondió sereno.

\- Y-ya veo.- Trago pesado. Esperaba que nadie escribiera su nombre.

\- ¡Sasuke!-

Al escuchar suave y aguda voz de una mujer, giro la mirada y vio como se acercaba a pasos veloces. Era Sakura Haruno, una famosa modelo de su misma edad. Con su hermoso cabello menearse debido al movimiento y sus hermoso ojos color esmeralda.

Alzo la mirada y vio como el rostro de Sasuke se iluminaba al ver a Sakura. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se estrujo al ver su rostro. Apretó con fuerza el bolso que había traído y se obligo a si misma permanecer ahí.

\- ¡Pensé que no vendrías!- Exclamo contenta una vez que había llegado con ellos.- Y mucho menos que invitaras a alguien.- Se inclino un poco para ver detrás de Sasuke.

\- Ni yo...- Sonrió forzudamente y se acerco a Sakura.

\- No iba a venir..- La miro de reojo y después volvió a ver a Sakura.

\- Supongo que entonces fue gracias a ti, Sasuke.- Le sonrió con picardía y este se carcajeo. Causando asombro a la Hyuga.

El nunca se ria de esa manera. Nunca antes lo había hecho con ella. ¡Jamas! Entonces por que lo hacia con Sakura, su amiga y compañera. No lo entendía.

\- Supuse que no vendría por dos razones.- Alzo un dedo en señal de que los iba a enumerar.- Unos: Se le olvido.- Hinata alzo los hombros apenada al ver que esa era la razón.- Dos: No quería venir. Pero viendo que acepto con facilidad, supongo que fue la primera.- Sonrió al verla descubierto. Causando más vergüenza en Hinata.

\- Que les parece si bailamos.- Sugirió Sakura al escuchar la melodía de la canción.

\- Me parece bien.- Sasuke le estiro la mano a Sakura, en una clara señal de invitación. Inmediatamente Sakura acepto, adentrándose entre la gente que estaba bailando. Dejándola sola.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba de ese modo con Sakura? Nunca se había comportado con ella de esa manera. ¡Ella, su mejor amiga desde la secundaria! Era una faceta nueva para ella. El Sasuke que había visto era uno caballeroso, gentil, amable. Para nada de ver con el que siempre era.

Aturdida, se sentó en una silla, apartada de los demás. Solo se limitaba a ver su lenta y suave danza. Los dos estaban muy juntos, dándose miradas discretas. Felices. Una escena que le dolía. La mirada que Sasuke le daba a Sakura era como la que ella le daba a el. Llena de esperanza, felicidad... Amor...

Apretó los puños sobre su vestido a pensar en esa posibilidad. Eso era imposible. Sasuke no podía estar enamorado de Sakura. Digo, Sasuke nunca se había enamorado, siempre había pensado que las chicas eran una molestia. Nunca mostró interés en enamorarse. Entonces, ¿Cómo había pasado?

\- También te sorprende.- Ante la nueva voz que escucho a un lado de ella, giro la mirada y lo vio. Sentado como si nada a un lado de ella, bebiendo una copa de champaña. Mirando a la misma dirección hacia donde ella miraba.

\- Naruto... Namikaze...- Susurro su nombre, sorprendida de verlo ahí, a un lado de ella.

\- Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga.- Se presento con elegancia. Mirándola con esos hermosos ojos que la habían hipnotizado.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida, sin entender su presencia a un lado de ella. Jamas se había hablado, entonces que había ahí tan cómodo.

\- Lo mismo que tu, mirando a la feliz pareja.- Hinata apretó los labios con un poco molesta al escucharlo llamarlos como pareja.- A mi tampoco me agrada, descuida.- Le sonrió al ver su expresión.

\- Yo no...-

\- Se te nota a leguas.- Se adelanto.- Descuida, estamos iguales.- Sonrió.

\- Entonces.- Callo un momento. Recordando la entrevista que había visto en la televisión sobre el.- Sakura Haruno es la chica de la cual estas enamorado.- Dijo incrédula.

\- Veo que sabes más de lo que espere.- Apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y vio con atención a Hinata, causando incomodidad en ella.

\- Vi tu entrevista por casualidad.- Dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Ya veo.- Se enderezo y volvió a mirar hacia donde Sasuke y Sakura bailaban.

\- Desde... cuando te gusta.- Dijo con cautela. No quería inmiscuirse pero le daba un poco de curiosidad.

\- A ti desde cuando te gusta Sasuke.- Devolvió la pregunta sin apartar la vista de ellos.

\- Desde...- Apretó los labios, sonrojada. Nunca antes había hablado con alguien de sus sentimientos.- Desde secundario.-

\- Ya veo, secundaria.- Susurro las palabras para el mismo.- ¡Yo desde que iba en la primaria!- Exclamo con una radiante sonrisa. Lo había dicho como si se tratara de un reto, demostrando que el había ganada. Tal vez lo hizo para calmar la tensión e incomodidad que había.

\- Entonces estamos en circunstancias iguales.- Dijo con amargura.

\- ¡Exacto!- Callo un momento, miro con atención hacia Sakura y Sasuke y hubo algo que noto. Algo que le llamo la atención. A pesar de que ellos estaban bailando, bajo su propio mundo, ellos veían hacia donde ellos estaban. Los estaban observando, Sakura a el y Sasuke a Hinata. Como si estuvieran vigilando de que no pasara nada entre ellos.- Oye...- La llamo sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Hinata ante el llamado lo vio con atención. Preguntándose que sucedida.- Que te parece si jugamos un juego.- Hinata alzo una ceja en duda. No entendía que decía.- Corrección... que te parece si hacemos un trato.- Sonrió de medio lado y la miro. Causando más dudas en Hinata.

\- Un trato. ¿Que tipo de trato?-

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a ella, demasiado cerca. Solo los separaba unos 5 centímetros de distancia. Hinata se sonrojo al extremo al ver la falta de espacio. Trato de apartarlo pero Naruto le había sujetado las manos y las había posado por debajo de la mesa, para que nadie lo viera.

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Naruto le hablo.

\- Mira de reojo hacia donde están Sakura y Sasuke.-

Hinata levanto una ceja en confusión. Miro de reojo hacia donde el le había indicado y lo vio. Sasuke y Sakura miraban hacia su dirección. Habían dejado de bailar y los miraban sorprendidos. A punto de acercarse a ellos, y solo esperando un movimiento de ellos para acercarse. Fue entonces que entendió. Volvió la mirada hacia Naruto y lo vio con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tipo de trato?- Pregunto con impaciencia.

\- Que te parece si nos usamos.- Hinata levanto las cejas en sorpresa y desaprobación.- Tu me usas para llegar a Sasuke, y yo te uso para llegar a Sakura.- Hablo al ver que ella iba a hablar.- Ya viste sus miradas. Parece que se acercaran en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué sera?- Dijo con ironía, causando que Hinata girara la mirada y viera a Sasuke.- No crees que es porque están celosos.- Al escuchar sus palabras giro la mirada demasiado rápido, alborotando su sedoso cabello.- No crees.- Sonrió de lado y miro de una forma misteriosa a Hinata.

\- Explícate.- Dijo con seriedad.- ¿En qué consiste este trato?- Exigió saber.

\- Fácil.- Se separo de ella y la miro con la misma sonrisa.- Tu y yo.- Los apunto a ellos dos con el dedo.- Nos hacemos pasar por una pareja.- Hinata estaba a punto de hablar cuando Naruto la callo al poner un dedo sobre sus labio.- Espera a que termine antes de hablar.- Bajo la mano y continuo con su explicación.- Nos hacemos pasar por una pareja y les causamos celos a ellos dos.-

\- Como que causarle celos. Sasuke no siente nada por mi.- Dijo dolida, sabiendo que tenia razón. Ademas de que lo que decía Naruto era una descabellada.

\- Es que no ves sus rostro.-

Hinata abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Si las había visto, y había notado las miradas sorprendidas que les daban. Era como si no pudieran creer que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Era como si les molestara que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

\- Aunque digas eso, si lo hacemos, seremos material para la prensa.- Dijo con seriedad.

\- Mejor, así estarán pendiente de toda nuestra relación.-

\- Te das cuenta de lo retorcido que es tu trato.- Dijo con reproche.

\- Lo es.- Afirmo.- Pero dime, estas dispuesta a ver a la persona que amas con otra.- Sonrió de manera altanera.

\- ¡Cla-claro, si lo amo de verdad no me interpusiera entre la mujer que el ama!- Dijo decidida. Y era verdad. Ella no podría evitar la relación que tenia con Sakura. Lo amaba demasiado y no podía traicionar su amor solo porque no le agradaba.

\- Dime, aun lees cuentos de princesas.- Dijo con ironía, viéndola como si fuera una niña.- Tal vez eso pasaba en los siglos pasados pero ahora estamos el siglo XXI, ya nadie piensa de ese modo.-

\- ¡Pe-pero..- Estaba apunto de replicar pero se detuvo al ver que era cierto lo que decía.

\- Ves. El mundo esta lleno de gente hipócrita, capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quieren. Las mujeres cada día se hacen más interesadas y los hombre cada día prefieren las mujeres atractivas.- Se acerco a su oído para susurras las palabras, como si se tratara de un secreto.- Sigue pensando de esa manera y solo harás que salgas lastimada.- Hinata sintió que le había paso una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se tenso y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Naruto se separo unos centímetros y la vio con diversión.- Estas dispuesta a que pase eso.- Ante lo dicho, se separo por completo y miro hacia adelante, viendo como Sakura y Sasuke se acercaban hacia ellos.

\- Naruto.- Lo llamo Sakura tensa. Como si estuviera conteniendo sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Q-qué hacían?- Pregunto de la misma manera Sasuke.

\- Solo platicábamos.-

Sasuke giro la mirada y vio lo tensa que estaba Hinata. En cambio Hinata apretaba con fuera las manos, llena un manojo de pensamientos. No sabia que pensar. Si Naruto tenia razón o ella estaba en lo correcto.

\- Hinata.- La llamada de Sasuke hizo que girara la mirada lentamente y lo viera abrumada.- ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

Hinata miro de reojo a Naruto y este le sonrió. Noto como Sakura había apretado las manos que estaban posadas en su pecho, como si se contuviera. Después volvió a mirar a Sasuke. El esperaba su respuesta. Suspiro y sonrió de la mejor manera.

\- Para nada.-

Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar cuando la fuerte voz de alguien se hizo sonar por todo el lugar. Los cuatro giraron la mirada y vieron como un señor de alrededor de unos sesenta años hacia acto de presencia en el escenario que había en frente. Si no recordaba mal, el era el famoso escritor Jiraiya.

\- Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes. En estos momentos daremos inicio a la tan esperada subasta de citas, donde podrán tener una cita con las chicas que tuvieron mas de 100 votos, que ustedes mismo votaron al entrar al evento.- Se puso de perfil y dejo ver como un hombre traía con sigo un sobre en donde venían escrito los nombres de las chicas más votadas.- Bien, daremos inicio con la cuarta más votada.- Tomo el sobre y se giro para estar de frente.- Cabe recalcar que el dinero recaudado sera donado a la caridad, bueno, dicho esto comenzaremos.- Abrió el sobre y leyó el cuarto nombre.- Nuestra cuarta señorita más votada es nada más ni menos que la gran actriz Temari Sabaku no. Por favor pase al escenario.- Exclamo, haciendo que los hombres gritaran emocionados.- Algunas palabras, señorita Temari.- Le poso el micrófono en frente de ella para que pudiera hablar.

\- Solo quiero agradecer a todos lo que votaron por mi, haciendo participar en la causa. Muchas gracias.- Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, llenando el lugar del estridente ruido.

\- Es la primer vez que veo que los hombre paguen dinero para tener una cita con una mujer.- Dijo incrédula Hinata al escuchar las grandes cantidades de dinero que ofrecían.

\- Déjame decirte que hay personas que pagan millones solo para tener cosas estúpidas. Al menos el dinero recaudado ira a la caridad.- Dijo con seriedad Sasuke a un lado de el.

\- ¡Cuatrocientos mil dolares a la una... Cuatrocientos mil dolares a las dos... Cuatrocientos mil dolares a las tres, cita vendida al famoso actor: Shikamaru Nara!- Exclamo emocionado mientras Shikamaru se hacia resaltar sobre la multitud. Temari sonrió satisfecha al ver quien había ofrecido por ella.

\- Temari siempre estuvo interesada en Shikamaru, al menos algo bueno le paso hoy.- Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata solo la vio de reojo y continuo viendo las siguiente subastas.

.

.

\- Bien, ahora nuestra segunda señorita más votada es...- Leyó el nombre y poso el micrófono en sus labios para anunciarlo.- La famosa y atractiva modelo: Sakura Haruno.- Exclamo, y esta vez, los gritos fueron tan fuertes que Hinata tuvo que taparse los oídos.

\- No te preocupes.- La voz de Sasuke hizo que lo mirara sorprendida.- Ofreceré por ti.- Le sonrió, causando que Sakura se tranquilizara y caminara hacia el escenario.

En cambio Hinata apretó los labios, frustrada. Sus sentimientos comenzaban a jugarle una mala jugada. No quería sentirse de ese modo, debía de apoyar a Sasuke, pero no podía, lo intentaba pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Y eso la hacia sentir la peor amiga del mundo. Debía apoyarlo, pero no lo hacia. Corrección. No quería hacerlo.

\- Bien, iniciaremos con cien mil dolares, ¿Quien ofrece?-

Al ver a una hombre ofrecer, Sasuke levanto la mano para ofrecer más dinero.

\- ¡Doscientos mil dolares!- Ofreció Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el frente para dejase ver. Dejando sola a Hinata con Sasuke.

\- ¡Trescientos mil dolares!- Ofreció otro hombre de la multitud.

\- ¡Cuatrocientos mil dolares!- Volvió a ofrecer Sasuke.

\- ¡Quinientos mil dolares!- Sasuke contuvo una maldición al ver que no se daban por vencidos.

\- ¡Setecientos mil dolares!- Ofreció estresado. Esperaba que con esa cantidad dejaran de apostar.

\- ¡Setecientos mil dolares a la una... setecientos mil dolares a las dos...-

Hinata giro la mirada y como Naruto estaba aun lado de ella, viendo todo con aburrimiento. No entendía su actitud, esta seria una buena oportunidad para lucirse con Sakura, entonces por que no ofrecía.

\- ¡Setecientos mil dolares a las tres, cita vendida al famoso actor y modelo: Sasuke Uchiha!- Exclamo mientras Sakura lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Al bajar, corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazo, mostrando con eso su agradecimiento. Sasuke la recibió gustoso, mientras Hinata bajaba la mirada, tratando de ignoran la escena que había en frente de ella.

\- ¡Ahora daremos inicio con la subasta más esperada, la más votado por todos!- Exclamo excitado por la emoción. En cambio el publico grito, haciendo que la pobre Hinata se tapara los oídos por todo el escándalo.- Nuestra primera hermosa señorita es...- Callo un momento para hacer más emoción en los hombre.- ¡La famosa Cantante, actriz y modelo, Hinata Hyuga!-

Hinata al escuchar su nombre, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Nunca espero y rogaba de que no votaran por ella. Ella no quería participar. Pero se dijo a si misma que era por una buena causa, así que apretando los puños, comenzó a caminar para subir al escenario. Al llegar, fue recidiva por Jiraiya, que la veía con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Alguna palabras, Señorita Hinata?- Pregunto cuando Hinata estuvo a un lado de el.

\- Bueno, estoy algo sorprendida, nunca espere que votaran por mi.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Pero aun así, le doy las gracias por dejarme participar en este grandioso evento.- Al terminar, los grito y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos gritaban emocionados, tal vez porque ella fuera la subasta más esperada.

\- Bien, empecemos con cien mil dolares.- Exclamo Jiraiya, dando inicio a la subasta.

Mientras tanto Sasuke apretaba los puños, con impotencia. No podía ofrecer porque ya había ofrecido por Sakura. De verdad quería ayudarla, no podía dejar que un hombre cualquier, con intenciones desconocidas, tuviera una cita con su mejor amiga. Eso no podía permitirlo. Pero entonces como le ayudaría.

\- Ochocientos mil dolares.- El fuerte grito de un hombre de entre la multitud hizo que mirara a Hinata. Ella parecía un poco abrumada pero aun así se mantenía tranquila.

\- Ochocientos mil dolares a la una... a las dos... a las...- Estaba a punto de ofrecer Sasuke, cuando una voz conocida se hizo sanar con fuerza en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Ofrezco, un millón de dolares!-

Sasuke y Sakura giraron la mirada, incrédulos hacia atrás y miraron sorprendidos como Naruto sonreía con victoria. Como si estuviera declaran con la sonrisa que había ganado.

\- Naruto.- Susurro Sakura incrédula de que aya ofrecido. Se sentía oprimida, era un sentimiento que no podía describir.

\- ¡Wow, un millón de dolares es una suma muy grande!- Dijo sorprendido Jiraiya. Parecía que quería decir algo pero al final no lo dijo y continuo con la subasta.- Un millón a la una... un millón a las dos... un millón a las tres. ¡Cita vendida al famoso cantante, Naruto Namikaze!-

El lugar se lleno de aplausos, felicitándolo de su gran victoria, mientras otros lo miraban de forma celosa. Supuso que eran hombres que querían una cita con Hinata.

Hinata bajo con velocidad del escenario y con pasos torpes, se acerco a Naruto, mientras que el hacia lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sorprendida. Sin entender su modo de pensar.- ¡¿Por que ofreciste por mi y no por Sakura?!- Miro de reojo a una sorprendida Sakura que estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos.

\- Por que preguntas.- Levanto la mirada en señal de concentración.- Tal vez porque aun no me das una respuesta.- Bajo la mirada y le sonrió de manera traviesa.

\- ¡Pero Sakura...-

\- No lo hice porque tu querido Sasuke ofreció por ella. Quedaría mal ante Sakura y me dalataria si obtuviera la cita.- Explico con aire cansado.

\- Acabas de conseguir una cita conmigo.-

\- Lo se. No te emociona.-

\- Enserio quieres saber la respuesta.- Alzo una ceja hastiada.

\- Olvídalo.-

.

.

.

Había salido al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Estar adentro comenzaba a asfixiarla. Había tanta gente que no podía ver por donde caminaba. Se recargo en la barandilla y se relajo un poco, ademas que le venia bien ya que los tacones le estaban matando.

\- Hinata.- La inconfundible voz de Sasuke la llamo, haciendo que se girara y lo viera confundida.

Cuando se había alejado de el, Sasuke se encontraba cómodamente platicando con Sakura. ¿Qué hacia entonces ahí?

\- ¿Sucede algo?-

\- Yo... bueno.- Hablo algo incomodo, como si no entendiera que hacia ahí.- Tu y Naruto...- Hinata alzo una ceja ante la mención de Naruto, confundida.- ¿De que hablaban?- Pregunto al fin. Causando más dudas en Hinata.

¿Que de qué estaban hablando? Ya se lo había dicho, no. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se refería a cuando estaban sentados, sino que se refería cuando había bojado del escenario. Es verdad que Sasuke y Sakura estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, así que seguro los vieron hablar.

\- Solo hablábamos de la cita.- Mintió, no podía decirle que habían hablado del descabellado trato que Naruto le había propuesto.

\- ¿Enserio lo harás?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- ¿Enserio saldrás con Naruto?- Demandó Sasuke.

\- Claro, el fue quien gano la subasta.- Afirmo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Hinata, no sabes que tiene planeado ese chico, no lo conoces.- Dijo con seriedad, con un tono de voz frió.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Alzo una ceja, no le había gustado su tono de voz.

\- Hinata, no lo conoces. No sabes que tiene planeado.- Alego.

\- No debes de estar hablando enserio.- Dijo incrédula por sus palabras.- Es Naruto Namikaze, famoso cantante. Lo acabamos de conocer.-

\- Con más razón debes de tener cuidado.-

\- ¡Estas exagerando!- Exclamo molesta.

\- No, no lo hago. Solo intento protegerte.- Justifico sus actos y miro con seriedad a Hinata.

\- ¡Entonces no lo hagas y vete con tu cita!- Exclamo molesta, harta de que Sasuke se metiera en sus asuntos.

\- Mi cita.- Dijo sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero, a Sakura. Crees que no me di cuenta del ambiente que hay entre ustedes. Hasta ofreciste por ella!- Apretó los puños. Estaba enojada, tal vez por eso estaba diciendo eso.- Si tanto quieres protegerme, entonces por que no ofreciste por mi.-

\- Eso fue...- Se quedo callado, sin ninguna escusa que dar. Tenia razón, ¿Por qué no había ofrecido por ella? Ella era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, la quería demasiado y era muy importante para el, entonces, ¿Por qué?

\- Olvídalo...- Bajo la mirada, culpable. Le había gritado a Sasuke, eso nunca antes había pasado. Tal vez es porque estaba celosa, de Sakura. Estaba celosa de que Sakura tuviera el amor de Sasuke, algo que ella siempre deseo. No podía creer que ella fuera una persona egoísta, no pensó ser así. Apretó los puños, le temblaban los parpados, apretaba los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de quejarse. Alzo la mirada y vio con impotencia a Sasuke.- Es mejor que vuelvas con Sakura.-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo incrédulo. ¡¿Lo estaba corriendo?!

\- Te debe de estar esperando.- Giro la mirada, evitando de que el mirara su rostro.

\- Hinata, yo...-

\- O es mejor que yo me vaya.- Sin dejar que el la detuviera, paso a un lado de el, adentrándose entre toda la gente que había adentro, dejando solo a Sasuke en el balcón.

.

.

\- Vaya...-

Detuvo su caminar y giro la mirada para ver como Naruto estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, viéndola con diversión.

\- Escuchaste nuestras conversación.- Afirmo molesta.

\- Corrección: Escuche sus discusión.- Hinata lo vio mal.- Tranquila, que a mi me fue igual.- Alzo las manos en señal de paz.

\- Discutiste con Sakura.-

\- Digamos que ella también me pregunto si lo iba a hacer.- Se cruzo de brazos.- La cita.- Aclaro.

\- Supongo que tu también te enojaste.- Bajo la mirada y miro de forma culpable el suelo.

\- En mi caso, Sakura es mujer, no me puede enojar tanto.-

\- Hmp.-

\- Ya lo pensaste.-

¿Qué si ya lo había pensado? Lo había hecho, y ya le había dado su respuesta. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Por qué estaba tentada a aceptar? No podía hacerlo, estaría traicionando la amistad que tenia con Sasuke.

 _-El mundo esta lleno de gente hipócrita, capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quieren. Las mujeres cada día se hacen más interesadas y los hombre cada día prefieren las mujeres atractivas.-_

El tenia razón. El mundo era una mierda, todos lo eran. Con sentimientos vacíos e intenciones hipócritas.

 _-Sigue pensando de esa manera y solo harás que salgas lastimada.-_

No quería salir lastimada. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para aceptar otra herida.

 _-Estas dispuesta a que pase eso.-_

No lo estaba, no iba a permitir que la hirieran de nuevo. Si dejaba que otra herida apareciera en su corazón, se desmoronaría. Perdería el ultimo sustento que aun la mantenía de pie. Volvería a ser esa chica llorona que permitía que todo el mundo la pisoteara sin oponerse. No quería eso, ya lo había superado, ya había pasado esa pagina de su vida. No podía permitirse volver a salir lastimada.

\- Y bien.- La llamo al ver que se mantenida en silencio.- Ya sabes la respuesta.-

Lo miro con frialdad. Que si ya sabia la respuesta, la supo al ver a Sakura. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo iba a lastimar a alguien. Tal vez iba a lamentarse de estas decisión. Tal vez se convertiría en un ser despreciable. Tal vez iba a salir perdiendo... Pero... No iba a permitir que la lastimaran de nuevo. Ya no más.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.- Le sonrió con ironía, mientras se acercaba a el para pegar su cuerpo al suyo.

\- Si me arrepintiera, no te estaría proponiendo este trato.- Coloco sus manos en su cintura, mientras la veía de manera sexy.

\- Entonces es un trato.- Coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello y acerco su rostro al suyo.

\- Es un trato.-

Y así, comenzaron a bailar de forma lenta entre toda la gente, bajo todas las miradas curiosas. No les importaba, ellos serian testigos de su trato.

\- Que empiece el trato.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se sonreían de manera cómplice.

.

.

.

* * *

¡¿Que les pareció?! La verdad estoy algo dudosa de como me salio pero eso lo dejara a su criterio.

La verdad no tenia pensado publicar esta historia sino otra. Ya la había mencionado antes, se llama: Opuestos. Pero debido a una encuesta en mi pagina de Fanfiction se decidió en esta.

Ustedes si que son unos pervertidos. ¬w¬

Ok, como vieron, esta historia tendrá un tema... muy sensual y sexy. Planeo que sea una historia muy Hot y un poco diferente a todas mis demás historias. Quiero que esta vez, Hinata tenga un poco de Ooc en su personalidad, junto con Naruto y algunos otros personajes.

Abra leve SasuHina y NaruSaku. Algo difícil para mi porque no me gusta el NaruSaku pero es necesario para el avance de a historia. Sobre el SasuSaku, me di cuenta que no les agrada mucho, así que no escribiré mucho de ellos, solo lo necesario.

Espero que les guste y apoyen esta historia. Que para mi sera un reto, ya que tendrá Lemon y bueno... no soy muy buena en eso, ademas que me es un poco difícil escribirlo, pero intentare dar lo mejor.

Esperenlo.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima. Besos.

PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.


	2. Chisme y Entrevista

.

.

La música sonaba de manera tranquila y suave, la gente danzaba de forma lenta y pausada. Aun así, las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas hacia una singular pareja que bailaba en medio de todos, intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor.

A pesar de lo que había decidido, en una parte de ella se sentía culpable. Estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo de una forma muy retorcida, y por una razón muy egoísta. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero aun así, no se iba a retractar de su decisión. A pesar de que se sentía culpable, no iba a dejarlo. Terminaría este trato triunfando. Tendría el amor de Sasuke y Naruto el de Sakura.

Todos saldrían ganando. Y esperaba que nadie saliera herido.

\- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- Pregunto Naruto al ver su mirada pensativa.

\- No, no lo hago.- Negó de inmediato mientras se dejaba guiar por Naruto en la suave danza que daban.

\- Entonces no pongas esa cara.-

\- Es mi cara de siempre.- Se quejo.

\- Mentirosa.- Acerco su rostro al de Hinata y le sonrió de manera sensual, causando que Hinata alejara su rostro unos centímetros.- Mírame como miras a Sasuke.- Declaro.

\- ¡¿He?!- Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Que lo mirara como lo hacia con Sasuke, eso era imposible. La mirada que le daba a Sasuke era especial, ya que estaba llena de amor y devoción. Era la típica mirada de una mujer enamorada. En cambio Naruto; ella no tenia ni un sentimiento hacia el. Solo era una persona que usaría y el a ella. Sus sentimientos por el eran vacíos. Nunca lo podría ver como lo hacia con Sasuke.- Pides algo imposible.- Declaro.

\- Vamos, hazlo, yo haré lo mismo.- Sonrió de manera traviesa.

Ella en cambio, estaba sorprendida. Acababa de de decirle que la miraría como lo hace con Sakura. ¿Le era posible? El podía mirarla con el mismo amor que le tenia a Sakura. No lo creía. Ella no podría, y suponía que el tampoco.

\- No lo puedes hacer.- Dijo de manera segura.

\- Es un reto.- Alzo una ceja en diversión.

Hinata en respuesta asintió. Naruto en seguida, con rapidez, la pego más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran en el fornido pecho de Naruto. Hinata, sorprendida, lo miro conmocionada, como si no entendiera su comportamiento.

\- Podrías llevarte muchas sorpresas conmigo.- Le susurro al oído, causándole un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

\- Me gustan las sorpresas.- Recobro la compostura y le siguió el juego.

Naruto en respuesta sonrió. Después, al notar que la música llegaba a su fin, fue parando su baile de manera suave y elegante, quedando los dos pegados de manera en que sus pechos se quedara pegados al pecho de Naruto y que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

\- Todos nos están viendo.- Le susurro sin apartar la vista de sus hermosos pero misteriosos ojos color zafiro que tanto le habían encantado.

\- Ellos serán testigos de nuestro nuevo lazo.-

\- Querrás decir de nuestro trato.- Lo corrigió.

\- Da igual, todo el mundo pensara que somos pareja así que mejor llámalo lazo.- Alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

\- Siempre eres tan despreocupado.-

\- Primero tendrás que conocerme bien para decirlo.- Sonrió de manera coqueta y después se separo de ella. Dejándola libre.

\- Supongo que eso lo haré con el tiempo.- Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las mesas, bajo todas las miradas de los demás invitados.

El resto de la noche había trascurrido de manera tranquila. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la fiesta había llegado a su fin. En todo el resto de la noche, se la había pasado sentada junto con Naruto, más bien porque el no le permitía ir a ninguna parte. Le había dicho como escusa que tenían que verlos juntos para que especularan sobre ellos y, ya cuando su relación se hiciera publica, pudieran decir que ya llevaban tiempo saliendo y que lo habían mantenido en secreto, y que la fiesta fue una buena ocasión para revelar su relación. Un plan algo complicado, tomando en cuenta que, según su plan, ya tenían tiempo saliendo.

Se levanto de la silla en donde se había mantenido sentada. Ya era tiempo de irse, tenia sueño y mañana tenia que ensayar mucho. Ademas, si llegaba otra vez tarde, seguro Ino y Tenten la degollarían. Tenia que buscar a Sasuke para que la llevara a casa.

\- Hinata.-

Giro la mirada y vio como venia Sasuke junto con Sakura. El parecía algo incomodo por la presencia de Naruto que estaba aun lado de ella aun sentado. Mientras que Sakura miraba de manera extraña a Naruto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

\- Es hora de irnos.-

\- S-si, de hecho iba a buscarte para irnos ya.- Se acerco a el.

\- Entonces hay que...-

\- Lo siento pero yo la llevare.- La voz de Naruto se hizo presente.

Los tres lo miraron y vieron como Naruto se había levantado y había plantado las manos en la mesa. Tenia una sonrisa inocente. En seguida se puso recto y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para llegar a su lado y pasar su brazo por su cintura, causando que Hinata se sorprendiera y lo viera con duda. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura miraban asombrados a Naruto, más Sakura, que apretaba con fuerza la bolsa de mano que llevaba.

\- Pe-pero... Naruto... tu me...-

\- Sasuke te puede llevar, ademas, le debes una cita.- Interrumpió a Sakura antes de que terminara de hablar.- Ademas.- Volteo a verla, causando que sus vistas se cruzaran.- Hinata me debe una cita. Verdad.-

\- Ah, bueno.- Naruto le apretó la cintura. Lo tomo como una señal y giro la mirada para ver a Sasuke.- Es verdad, es mejor que tu dejes a la señorita Sakura en su casa, y yo iré con Naruto.

\- Pero Hinata...-

\- No se preocupe.- Lo interrumpió Naruto.- La dejare sana y a salvo.

\- Nos vemos, Sasuke.- Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto la tomo de la mano y se alejo de Sasuke y Sakura mientras arrastraba a Hinata.

\- Naruto.- Susurro su nombre con tristeza Sakura. Sentía que una parte de ella se estrujaba, como si le quitaran algo, dejándola vacía.

\- Nos vamos.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura una vez que los había perdido de vista.

\- S-si.- No le presto atención al tono de voz de Sasuke y lo siguió por detrás. En todo el camino, ni uno había dicho una sola palabra, y el ambiente se sentía frió y vació.

.

.

.

* * *

\- Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de Sasuke.- Se quejo Hinata una vez estaban dentro de su BMW I8.

\- Yo tampoco me despedí de Sakura, así que no te quejes.-

Hinata lo miro mal y se cruzo de brazos. Comenzaba a pensar si había sido buena idea haber aceptado el trato. Como sea, no se podía quejar aun ya que apenas tenia horas con Naruto. Tenia que ser paciente y esperar los resultados.

\- Mañana que harás.- Pregunto Naruto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- Mañana.- Lo pensó. Si no mal recordaba, tenia que ir a la disquera para practicar la coreografía de su próxima presentación, también tenia que ensayar la canción. La verdad no era tanto como había pensado, pero aun así era cansado y tardaba horas.- Mañana solo tengo que practicar la coreografía y ensayar la canción.- Le respondió mientras lo mirada de perfil.

\- Entonces hay que ir a comer a una parte.- Sugirió.

\- Mañana.- Dijo asombrada.- No tienes nada que hacer.

\- Tengo que asistir a un programa como invitado.-

\- Solo eso.-

\- Si mal no recuerdo. Termino a las tres. ¿Que hora estas libre?-

\- Ensayo con las chicas hasta las cuatro.-

\- Entonces estaré en la disquera a las 4 para recogerte.-

\- No tienes que venir a la disquera, mejor hay que vernos en un lugar.- Se apresuro a decir. La verdad, no quería que Ino y Tenten la vieran con Naruto. ¿Por qué? Porque lo más seguro es que armarían un escándalo, y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

De inmediato, Naruto detuvo el auto, en medio de la calle, causando que los carros de atrás le tocaran el clapso y lo pasaran para poder seguir. Hinata lo vio sorprendida y curiosas. ¿Ahora que le sucedía?

\- Naruto...- Lo llamo, sin entender que le pasaba.

\- Es mi imaginación o no quieres que nos vean juntos.- Volteo la mirada y la miro con enfado.

Hinata inmediatamente abrió la boca, intentado defenderse, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que era verdad. Naruto la había descubierto tan fácil y sin esfuerzo. Y ahora la miraba enfadado, y tenia razones.

\- Y-yo solo quiero evitar que Ino y Tenten hagan un escándalo.- Dijo la verdad.- Si nos ven juntos se emocionaran y harán muchas preguntas.- Bajo la mirada, evitando ver su dura expresión.

\- Mejor aun.- Impresionada, levanto la mirada y pudo contemplar la sonrisa divertida que había adornando su rostro.- No crees que sera nuestra primera prueba.- Acerco su rostro al de Hinata, estando centímetros cerca de su rostro. Inmediatamente el rostro de Hinata se inundo en un rojo suave. Se sentía nerviosa, intimidada por ese hombre junto a el. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara por su cercanía, volviéndose un manojo de nervios.

\- E-estamos estorbando...- Coloco sus manos en su pecho, nerviosa, y lo aparto de el. Con un poco de reproche, se aparto de ella y puso en marcha el auto.

En todo el resto del viaje, ninguno dijo nada. Hinata estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa e incomoda para decir algo, y Naruto se mantenía callado, posando toda su atención en el camino, sin dar señales de querer decir algo.

.

\- Gracias por traerme a mi casa.- Estaban afuera de la entrada de la casa de Hinata. Naruto se había bajado para acompañarla, y, aunque Hinata le dijo que no era necesario, lo hizo aun así.

\- Nunca espere que tu casa fuera tan... modesta.- Su vista no estaba posada en ella, sino en la casa de Hinata. La estaba viendo con detalle, como si quisiera ver todos los detalles posibles.

\- Lo se.- Sonrió.- Todo mundo me lo dice.- Y era verdad. Su casa no era ni por asomo de una celebridad. Todo lo contrario, era de una persona normal, con un sueldo modesto. Tenia dos plantas como la mayoría de las demás de su vecindario, era de un color blanco, tenia un pequeño patio en donde podía estacionar su auto y tener un pequeño sembradío de flores. Una casa normal para tratarse de alguien como ella.- Pero me gusta. Me trae muchos recuerdo, la mayoría son agradables...- Guardo silencio un momento, mientras miraba con detalle la casa.- Y aunque tienen sus recuerdos dolorosos, es el único recuerdo que tengo de "ella".-

\- ¿Ella?- Pregunto Naruto. Hinata al escucharlo reacciono y giro su mirada asustada hacia el.

\- ¡N-no es nada, m-me deje llevar!- Río de manera nerviosa, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su nuca, despeinado la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Si tu lo dices.- No le dio importancia, después de todo no es que le importara mucho enterarse de su vida. Ademas se notaba que ella no quería hablar del tema.- Entonces nos vemos mañana.-

\- S-si, a las cuatro en la disquera.- Apretó con fuerza su bolso de mano. Como si el le diera confianza.- Buenas noches.- Se dio la vuelta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

\- No tan rápido.-

Antes de que pudiera entra, Naruto la había agarrado de su muñeca, atrayendola hacia el. Su cuerpo había dado un giro brusco, su cabello se había mecido con fuerza, y ella, solo podía contemplar sorprendida como pasaban las cosas. Como si pasara en cámara lenta. Lo único en que fue consciente, es que su cuerpo estaba pegado en el esculpido torso de Naruto. Sus manos tratando de sostenerse en su pecho, sus piernas detrás de ella en una posición extraña por el giro repentino y su rostro a escasos centímetros de el rostro de Naruto.

\- Na-naruto...-

Naruto cerro los ojos, Hinata en respuesta cerro con fuerza los suyos, esperando que no pasara lo que ella creía que iba a pasar. Y de repente lo sintió, sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de Naruto sobre su piel.

El delicado contacta que tuvieron sus labios sobre ella se sintió... cálido, como si alguien hubiera puesto un taza de café tibio en su mejilla. Dándole un reconfortante alivio al frió que se sentía esa noche. Al pasar los segundos, pudo escuchar el sonido de algo, como si fuera el flash de una cámara. Como si se tratara de una señal, Naruto se aparto de ella, con una mirada entre traviesa y seria.

\- Na-naruto...- Abrió los ojos y lo vio sorprendida. Inmediatamente se llevo una mano a su mejilla, unos centímetros cerca de sus labios, donde el había posado los suyos. La había besado en su mejilla, muy, muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Es para darle material.- Con su sonrisa aun en su rostro, se lamió los labios, dándole una imagen sexy y sensual, causándole al mismo tiempo una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Hinata. De la nada, había empezado a sentir color.

Sin comprender sus palabras, miro por encima de su hombro y pudo observa como un paparazzi estaba escondido detrás de un auto, tenia apuntada su cámara sobre ellos, dispuesto a seguir tomando fotografías del momento que estaban teniendo. Ahora lo había entendido, por eso Naruto había simulado besarla. Desde el angulo en que estaba el paparazzi, seguro se vio como un beso en los labios, cuando la realidad es otra.

\- Ahora si.- Ante sus palabras, volvió su vista a el.- Nos vemos mañana.- Sin esperar respuesta de ella, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su lujoso auto, para después marcharse de ahí. Dejándola como estatua.

\- ¿Q-que...- Sin poder procesar bien lo que había pasado, se llevo una mano a la frente, como si de pronto le doliera. ¿Cual era su plan? No.

¿Cual era su próximo movimiento?

.

.

.

* * *

\- Wow.- Dijo sorprendida Tenten al ver el rostro de Hinata.- Parece que no dormiste nada.-

Y era así. En toda la noche no había podido dormir nada, su mente le jugaba malas pasada. Lo único en que pensaba era en los labios de Naruto sobre su piel. Lo agradable que se había sentido, en como se había sentido si no solo hubiera besado su mejilla.

Alto, no. ¡Pero en que estaba pensado! De verdad dormir no le hacia pensar bien. Tenia que dejar de pensar en destupieses y concentrarse en los ensayos.

.

\- Nos vemos mañana.- Hinata tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida.

\- ¿No vas a comer con nosotras?- Pregunto Ino al ver que se iba sin esperarlas.

\- Eh, no.- Nerviosa, miro a Ino y a Tenten por encima de su hombro. No quería decirles que iba a comer con Naruto, solo las emocionaría y le harían preguntas que por el momento, no tenían respuesta.

\- Oh.- Ino sonrió con picardia, como si acabara de enterarse de un secreto divertido. Se acerco a ella con pasos inocente y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, causando que se sobresaltara, después, como si se tratara de una ráfaga, la giro y la miro con ojos divertidos.

\- Ino...- La llamo nerviosa, temiendo por lo que iba a pasar.

\- No me digas que te veras con alguien.-

Inmediatamente, sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de una corriente eléctrica y su cuerpo se inundaba de nervios. Justamente lo que no quería que pasara estaba pasando. El mundo estaba en su contra sin duda.

 _\- Y-yo solo quiero evitar que Ino y Tenten hagan un escándalo.-_

 _\- Mejor aun.-  
_

 _\- No crees que sera nuestra primera prueba.-_

Recordó la platica que habían tenido en el auto de Naruto. A el no le importaba si se hacia un escándalo, de hecho, lo prefería así, ya que, según el, así se verían como una verdadera pareja y no dudarían Sasuke y Sakura.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y miro a Ino con seriedad, Ino inmediatamente la vio curiosas y detrás de ella, Tenten veía todo con nervios.

\- Así es, iré a comer con alguien.- Revelo, ya no le importaba si se enteraban y hacían un escándalo. Naruto le había dicho que era mejor así, así que iba a confiar en el. Tenia que hacerlo, después de todo había hecho un trato con el.

\- ¡ENSERIO!- Como loca emocionada, soltó un grito de fascinación, lastimando sus pobres oídos. Soltó sus hombros y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos desde su lugar mientras daba pequeños aplausos.

\- ¡Ino!- La regaño Tenten, con las manos en sus oídos, tapándolos.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que me emocione, de nosotras tres, solo era Hinata la que nunca había tenido una vida amorosa!- Exclamo emocionada, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras habían sido un punto bajo para ella.

Era verdad, nunca había tenido una vida amorosa antes, y la razón era Sasuke. Siempre estuvo esperándolo, siendo paciente, anhelando que el la viera. Siempre había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes, solo por el. Quería que Sasuke fuera su primera vez en todo. Su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera cita... su primera vez. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su primera cita ya era de Naruto. Al saber eso, su rostro se lleno de desagrado, saber eso no le había gustado.

\- Hi-hinata...- La llamo confundida Ino al ver la mirada de desagrado que tenia.

\- Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir.- Se despidió y de mala gana se fue del lugar.

\- N-no se porque pero siento que no le gusta la idea de verse con la persona que la esta esperando.- Dijo Tenten mientras aun veía por donde Hinata se había ido.

\- Se trata de Hinata.- Soltó un suspiro y tomo sus cosas junto a Tenten para después de unos minutos irse del lugar.

.

.

* * *

\- Quince minutos tarde, espero que tengas una buena excusa.- Dijo Naruto apoyado en la pared, mientras la veía enfadado.

\- Lo siento, las chicas se dieron cuenta y me retuvieron unos minutos.- Contesto de mala gana, mientras se acercaba a el.

\- Bueno, si es por eso entonces no le veo el problema.- Hinata lo vio mal.- Nos vamos.- Se separo de la pared y la vio, esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿A dónde?-

\- Hay un café cerca de aquí, ademas esta buena la comida, que te parece ir ahí.-

\- _La verdad no me importa._ \- Pensó Hinata. Al darse cuenta que no podía decir eso lo desecho.- Me parece bien.-

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la dichosa cafetería, no habían ido en auto ya que estaba muy cerca. Mientras caminaban, Hinata pudo notar como la gente se les quedaba mirando, para después comenzar a murmurar entre si. No los culpaba, después de todo, Naruto estaba prácticamente pegado a ella, dándoles una imagen de ellos dos como pareja. Que Naruto la tomara de la mano solo haría que la imagen se convirtiera en verdad para sus ojos.

Giro la mirada para ver a Naruto, quería observar si esto era incomodo o molesto para el. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sonreír de manera divertida. Como si todo lo que pasara solo fuera un chiste para el. Algo que le molestaba.

Al llegar a la cafetería, fueron atendidos por una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego, atado en dos coletas bajas, unos hermosos ojos verdes y venia vistiendo la típica vestimenta de una camarera.

\- ¿Cual va a se su orden?- La pregunta más bien se vio dirigida hacia Naruto.

Pudo notar la mirada y voz coqueta con la que se dirigía hacia Naruto. Ahí fue consciente de lo cual popular era Naruto Namikaze. Era como si el estuviera cubierto de feromonas, que atraían a las chicas como abejas a la miel. Algo que le parecía sorprendente, tal vez por el hecho de que ella era inmune a el. Tenia que admitir que Naruto no estaba mal, digo, su cabello rubio natural le daba un toque... europeo, sus ojos zafiro le daban un toque de misterio y su piel bronceada le daba el toque sensual, era como si le diera la cereza al pastel. Pero solo hasta ahí, nada más que dar.

Tal vez opinaba de ese modo porque ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Si, esa debía de ser la razón.

\- Te estoy hablando Hinata.- Naruto sacudió su mano enfrente de su rostro, tratando de que volviera.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede?- Pregunto aturdida al no saber que pasaba.

\- Te toca ordenar.- Señalo con la vista a la mujer que estaba parada a un lado. Ella la veía molesta.

\- Lo siento... yo solo quiero un frappe de café y un trozo de pastel.-

\- Solo eso.- Dijo cuando la mujer que los había atendido ya se había marchado.

\- No tengo tanta hambre.- Levanto los hombros.

\- En mi caso es diferente, me muero de hambre.- Se acomodo en el asiento y la miro de forma coqueta. Causando nervios en ella.

Giro la mirada para evitar que la siguiera incomodando, y al prestar atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todas las miradas de los demás clientes estaban puestas en ellos. Los miraban atentos a lo que pasaba, esperando que pasara algo. Volvió a mirar a Naruto y lo vio tranquilo, sereno, como si no le interesara que los demás lo vieran.

\- De verdad no te interesa que nos vean juntos.- Torció la boca en reproche.

\- A ti si.-

\- Sabes que si.-

\- Bueno, en mi caso no.- Coloco los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazo sus manos y la vio con seriedad fingida.- Nos conviene que todos nos vean juntos... como pareja.- Hinata hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Eso duele.- Sonrió con diversión.

\- Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que les diremos a las cámaras.-

\- Fácil.- Retrocedió su cuerpo para atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, y se cruzo de brazos.- Diremos que teníamos aproximadamente tres meses saliendo y que hace poco formalizamos nuestra relación... ponle al menos un mes.-

\- Aja, ¿Y como nos conocimos? Te recuerdo que solo te he visto en la televisión.-

\- Mmmm... digamos que nos conocimos en una fiesta, ya sabes, lo típico.-

\- De seguro la foto que nos tomaron ayer en la noche ya se habrá publicado.- Se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, cruzo las piernas y los brazos, y miro a un lado de forma molesta.

\- Ya lo esta.- Hinata lo vio con duda y Naruto en respuesta saco su celular de su bolsillo.- Mira.- Le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, en el, estaba puesto las noticias, justamente en la sección de espectáculos.- Ellos no pierden el tiempo.- Sonrió con diversión.

En cambio, Hinata casi pegaba su cara a el teléfono. Y es que en la primera plana se podía ver la fotografía que les habían tomado ayer en la noche, donde estaban ellos dos, en lo que parecía ser un beso, cuando no lo era, bueno, no como se veía en la foto. Pero lo que le daba la cereza al paste era el encabezado. Claramente se leía "Nueva parejita".

\- E-esto...- Cansada, apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, rendida.

\- Tranquilízate.- Guardo su teléfono y la vio irritado.

\- Lo más seguro es que Sasuke ya se aya enterado.- Dijo desanimada.

\- No lo ha hecho.- Hinata levanto la mirada.- Si ya lo hubiera hecho, ya te hubiera llamado.-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Como resorte, se levanto y lo miro animada.- ¡Entonces Sakura tampoco se ha enterado!-

\- Lo más seguro.-

\- Lamento el retraso.-

Antes de que pudiera hablar Hinata, la camarera había llegado con sus ordenes. Se vio obligada a callarse y esperar a que se marchara la muchacha. Aunque, se había dado cuenta que la chica había puesto de mala gana su pedido, casi derramando su frappe y casi tirando de su plato el trozo de pastel. La vio molesta, pero se mantuvo callada ya que no quería amar un escándalo.

\- Disculpe, camarera.- La voz de Naruto hizo que le prestara atención. La muchacha, que estaba a punto de irse, se giro con el rostro iluminado.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Se acerco a el mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, coqueta.

\- Si, me gustaría que no volviera a tratar de ese modo a mi novia.- La señalo con el dedo, sorprendiéndola.

Hinata enmudeció. La camarera abrió la boca en sorpresa, después giro la mirada y la vio con furia.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpo de mala gana y se dio la vuelta enfadada, para después marcharse.

\- L-lo que a-acabas de decir...- Balbuceaba por lo sorprendida que estaba. Se había referido a ella como su novia. Claramente los demás clientes lo había escuchado, ya que murmuraban algunos emocionados y otros sorprendidos.

\- Eso eres.- Contesto.- Al menos hasta que el contrato termine.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Se mantuvo callada un momento. Era verdad, se suponía que era la pareja de Naruto, tenia que acostumbrarse a que el se refiriera a ella como su novia. Aun así no se lo había esperado, por eso se sorprendió cuando la defendió de la chi...

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miro con asombro a Naruto. Apenas se había dado cuenta. Naruto la había defendido de la chica.

\- Gracias.- Naruto levanto una ceja en confusión.- Por defenderme de esa chica.- Aclaro.

\- No es nada.- Levanto los hombros no dándole tanta importancia.- Es normal que defienda a mi novia.-

\- De mentiras.- Aclaro.

\- Pero los demás lo creen.-

-...-

\- Tu también debes de empezar a verme de esa manera.- Le sonrió de manera sensual para después comer un trozo de el emparedado que había ordenado.

.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Estuvo muy rico!- Exclamo satisfecho Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento que estaba lejos de la disquera.

\- Nunca pensé que pudieras comer tanto.- Dijo recordando toda la comida que había pedido, y hasta el postre lo pidió dos veces.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.-

\- Tendré bastante tiempo para descubrirlas. Ademas tu tampoco sabes nada de mi.-

\- Se que te gusta Sasuke, y supongo que nadie mas lo sabe.-

Hinata en respuesta se sonrojo, miro de forma molesta a Naruto, este en cambio le sonrió de forma inocente, para después adelantarse y dirigirse a el auto de Hinata.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Dijo estando a un lado de su auto.

\- ¿Donde y a que hora?- Llego junto a el, para después buscar las llaves del auto.

\- Mañana tengo algunas cosas que haces, así que terminare un poco tarde, y tu.-

\- Mañana estaré en el programa Hoy, supongo que también saldré tarde.-

\- Entonces que tal a las seis, podemos ir a comer a un buen restaurante.- Sugirió.

\- Me parece bien, entonces...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque un sonido conocido llamo su atención.

Iba a girar la mirada para ver que había sido, pero las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron. Lo miro curiosa, esperando a que Naruto dijera algo. Naruto la miraba fijamente, casi con seriedad. Empezaba a sentirse incomoda por su constante mirada. Estaba a punto de separarse de el pero Naruto fue más rápido.

Tomándola por sorpresa, sujeto con fuerza su rostro y elimino la poca distancia que los separaba, impactando con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos. Pudo escuchar de nuevo el mismo sonido que había escuchado, pero no le importo, ahora estaba en shock, aun sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Hace apenas unos minutos estaban despidiéndose, entonces como habían llegado hasta este punto. La estaba besando, a ella, no a Sakura. La estaba besando Naruto, no Sasuke. Su primer beso era de el, no de Sasuke. Desesperada, apoyo sus manos en su pecho, tratando de separarlo de ella. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y pego más su cuerpo a el suyo, dejando inmóviles sus manos. Pudo sentir como el beso pasaba de un simple contacto inocente a algo más pasional.

Naruto delineaba con su lengua el contorno de sus labios, moviendo de forma sensual sus labios sobre los suyos. Era algo que se sentía bien, demasiado bien para admitirlo. Pronto dejo de aplicar fuerza para separarse de el y suavizo su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza la camisa de Naruto con sus manos.

Pudo sentir como Naruto mordía con delicadeza su labio inferior, haciendo como reflejo que abriera la boca, dejando entrar la traviesa lengua de Naruto en su pequeña cavidad. Por reflejo, se sujeto con más fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto.

Estaba aturdida, aun tratando de procesar lo que pasaba. Poco le importaba el molesto sonido que se escuchaba a sus espalda. Lo único que le importaba era los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Nunca se imagino que besar se sentía de esa forma, tan... delicioso. O era porque era Naruto el que la estaba besaba.

No sabia cuanto tiempo ya había pasado, lo único de lo que era consciente era como de forma desesperada, Naruto jugaba con su lengua, entrelazándolas, como si se tratara de una batalla.

Pudo sentir como Naruto poco a poco se separaba por la falta de aire, dejando entre ellos un hilo de saliva que los unía, dejando como muestra su reciente beso pasional.

Con la respiración acelerada, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, miraba embobada a Naruto, con los labios abiertos, con rastros de saliva aun en ellos. Naruto en cambio la miraba satisfecho, con una sonrisa traviesa, como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

Se alejo por completo, lamiendo sus labios, limpiando la saliva que aun quedaba en sus labios. Para los ojos de Hinata, fue una vista de lo más sensual y sexy.

\- Ahora si. Nos vemos mañana.- Sin esperar a que ella le contestara, se alejo del lugar, dejándola plantada en el mismo lugar. Con el corazón acelerado y con un millón de preguntas.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso?- Pregunto a la nada, abatida.

.

.

.

* * *

En otra parte, Sakura estaba en una sesión de fotos. Tenia un par de horas trabajando, en todo ese tiempo no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para tomar un descanso y ver su teléfono. Ahora, después de varias fotos, por fin pudo darse un respiro. Se dejo caer en la silla más cercana, en compañía de otras chicas con las que estuvo trabajando.

Se saco los tacones que había estado usando y empezó a masajear las plantas de sus pies. Le encantaban los tacones, ya que la hacían ver más alta y femenina, pero debía de admitir que eran dolorosos después de tenerlos bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Mira, mira, este no es Naruto!- Exclamo sorprendida una chica que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Con curiosidad la miro. Después de todo estaban hablando de su mejor amigo. Pudo notar como varias chicas estaban rodeando a la chica que había hablado. Todas miraban sorprendidas la pantalla de su celular.

Alzo una ceja en confusión. Se levanto de su asiento, y descalza comenzó a acercarse a la bolita. Se puso de puntitas para poder alzar la mirada y ver por encima de su hombros. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto en la pantalla de su celular, junto con la misma chica de la otra vez. Los dos estaban en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una casa, supuso que era la de la chica. Trato de ver más pero las chicas no se lo permitían. Rendida, se acerco a sus cosas para sacar su celular y mirar las noticias, en la sección de espectáculos.

Al encontrarlo, abrió la boca en sorpresa, sus ojos temblaron y se dilataron sus pupilas. Frente a ella, estaba el encabezado de la noticia: "Nueva parejita". Abajo del encabezado, estaba la foto que había visto, pero aun lado de esa foto, estaba otra, donde claramente se veía a Naruto inclinado, en lo que claramente era un beso.

Dejo caer su celular a los azulejos del piso, estrellando la pantalla con fuerza, haciendo que se escuchara el claro sonido de que se había roto la pantalla. No le importaba. Las chicas de la bolita, la miraron confundidas y sorprendidas.

\- Sakura.- La llamo una chica al ver su expresión.

Estaba impactada, sorprendida, desconcertada... Indignada. Que era lo que sus ojos veían, a Naruto besando a esa chica que Sasuke había llevado a la fiesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la besaba? No lo entendía, no entendía que era lo que sucedía. En que momento dejo de enterarse de lo que pasaba con Naruto.

Con desesperación recogió su teléfono del piso y llamo a Naruto, solo para que le contestara el buzón. Con una maldición, tomo sus cosas, y sin importarle los llamados de los empleados y de sus compañeras, se fue del lugar con prisa.

Tenia que hablar con Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba aturdida, asombrada, sin poder entender que era lo que pasaba. Hace apenas unos segundos estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la muñeca para girarla con fuerza y estampar su espalda con la puerta. Tenia acorralado su cuerpo contra la puerta, había sujetado con fuerza sus muñecas y ahora las tenia a un lado de su rostro. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los fríos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke, viéndola con molestia.

\- Sasuke...- Lo llamo al cavo de unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Q-qué sucede?- Pregunto con cautela, después de todo la mirada de Sasuke la estaba intimidando.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Dijo con enfado contenido. Tenia el cuerpo tenso y miraba de forma seria a Hinata.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?- Pregunto aun sin entender a que se refería.

\- ¡Me refiero a esta maldita noticia!- La soltó y le mostró su teléfono, donde tenia puesto la noticia de su supuesta relación con Naruto.

Hinata boqueo, buscando algo que decir, pero no había nada que decir. Después de todo, en parte, era verdad lo que decía ahí. Miro a Sasuke, y se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, parecía... desesperado.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?- Fingió que no sabia a lo que se refería.

\- Me refiero a: ¡¿Cómo es que dicen que eres novia de Naruto?!- Exclamo indignado.

\- Ah, eso.- Aparto la mirada. Evitando verlo a los ojos cuando iba a mentirle.- E-es verdad.- Se mordió el labio. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Pero si quería que funcionara este trato, tenia que hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser verdad?!- Exclamo.- ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!-

\- Si leíste toda la noticia debes de saber que todo lo hicimos a escondidas.- Aun no se dignaba a verlo, causando que Sasuke se molestara más.

\- ¡Mírame!- La tomo de lo hombros y la obligo a verlo.- Estas hablando enserio.-

\- M-muy enserio...- Maldición, comenzaba a tartamudear, signo de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Hinata...-

\- Sasuke...- Lo detuvo.- Lamento no haberte dicho que estaba saliendo con Naruto, pero...- Se detuvo y lo miro con enojo.- Supongo que ya estamos iguales.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La soltó y la vio sorprendido.

\- Tu no me dijiste que te gustaba Sakura.- Sasuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa.- Nunca me lo dijiste, aun a pesar de que somos buenos amigos y siempre nos contamos todo... Estamos iguales.-

\- Hinata... yo...-

\- Escucha... yo...- Bajo la mirada.- Lo siento... lamento que todo pasara tan...- Busco la palabra.- Repentino, pero ya paso. Estoy saliendo con Naruto y tu...- De pronto comenzó a sentir impotencia. Tenia que decirlo, tenia que verse desinteresada si quería que funcionara todo.- Supongo que pronto saldrás con Sakura.- Apretó con fuerza los puños. No le agradaba tener que decir eso, pero era necesario.

\- Hinata...- No le había gustado lo que había dicho. No le gustaba que estuviera saliendo con Naruto. ¿Por qué? No lo sabia. Tal vez porque no lo consideraba apropiado para ella, más bien no consideraba apropiado a nadie. ¿Entonces, quien?

\- Sabes... estoy cansada...- Quería alejarse de Sasuke. Ya no quería seguir mintiéndole de esta manera. Solo hacia que se sintiera pésima, le recordaba que estaba actuando de manera egoísta.- Supongo que ya no hay nada de que hablar.-

\- ¡Si lo hay!- Exclamo, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera.- Hinata, el no es alguien adecuado para ti.-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

\- Hinata, el es un mujeriego de lo peor. El es capaz de ir por cualquier cosa que tenga falda.-

\- ¡Tu no eres el adecuado como para decir eso!- Le grito enojada, sorprendiéndolo.

Era la segunda vez que le gritaba a Sasuke, pero le fue imposible cuando el estaba diciendo estupideces. Tal vez era verdad, pero aun así le molestaba que Sasuke quisiera meterse en todo. Y tal vez era porque quería protegerla, pero eso era algo molesto. Ella era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta propia. Lo entendía cuando se preocupaba de que ella estuviera exigiéndose en el trabajo o en la escuela, pero en sus relaciones. Eso era el colmo.

\- ¡Siempre te la pasas saliendo con chicas diferentes, siempre te vas de fiesta en fiesta!- Exclamo con impotencia. Era como si se estuviera desahogando de todo lo que le había querido decir.

\- ¡Esto es diferente, eres una chica!- El también empezaba a molestarse. Quería protegerla. Naruto no era un buen chico para ella. Tenia que entender eso.

\- ¡Eso que tiene que ver! Es mi vida, no tuya.-

\- Hinata, yo...-

\- Por favor... ya no quiero discutir contigo...- Bajo la voz. De verdad que odiaba todo esto. Nunca espero que al hacer el trato, comenzaran las peleas con Sasuke.

\- Hinata...-

\- Estoy saliendo con Naruto... así que espero que lo entiendas muy pronto.- Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños, furioso.

\- ¡Bien!- Exclamo furioso, haciendo que Hinata lo viera impactada. Nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera.- ¡Luego no te vengas a quejar conmigo!- Se dio la vuelta y con pasos firmes se subió en su auto para irse del lugar. Dejando a una sorprendida Hinata atrás.

\- Sasuke...- Aun no podía procesar lo que había pasado. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le hablaba de esa manera.

.

.

.

* * *

\- Debes de estar bromeando...- Dijo una sorprendida Sakura al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Ya te dije que es verdad. Sakura, Hinata es mi novia.- Declaro, irritado de que Sakura aun no entendiera y le estuviera repitiendo las mismas preguntas.

\- ¡¿Entonces, por que nunca me lo dijiste?!- Exclamo enfadada.

\- Sakura... no te voy a contar toda mi vida, aunque seas mi amiga...-

\- ¿Qué es lo que te paso?- Naruto la vio sin entender.- Desde cuando me dejas a un lado. Nunca lo hacías, siempre me contabas lo que te sucedía, y yo también hacia lo mismo.- Dijo con la voz contenida, mientras apretaba los puños que estaban a la altura de su pecho.

\- Tu nunca me contaste que te gustaba Sasuke...- Tal vez su voz salia con resentimiento, pero en este momento no le importaba. Tenia que enfrentar a Sakura, aun a pesar de que la amaba. Ella no tenia el derecho de decirle eso cuando ella le oculto que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

\- Naruto... eso...- No sabia que decir. Naruto tenia razón, ella nunca le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y eso era desde hace años. Pero si estaba enamorada de Sasuke, entonces por que no podía aceptarlo. ¿Por qué quería decirle que eso era mentira?

\- Sakura... mi relación con Hinata siempre fue un secreto, nadie lo sabia, hasta ahora.-

\- ¿Por qué? Que sentido tenia ocultarlo si de todos modos la prensa lo iba a saber.-

\- No queríamos que los chismes y los rumores dañaran nuestra relación que apenas comenzaba. No queríamos que nuestra relación fuera expuesta como una atracción.-

Tenia razón, eso era algo que normalmente los famosos hacían. Entonces, ¿Por que le molestaba? ¿Por que no quería entender sus razones? ¿Por que se sentía tan frustrada? Tan molesta... tan... triste...

\- Es verdad... pero... ¿Por que ocultármelo ami también? Soy tu amiga desde que eramos niños.- Es verdad, por que se lo había ocultado a ella también. Se conocían desde que eran unos simples niños. Ella nunca se lo habría dicho a alguien. No entendía el razonamiento de Naruto.

\- ¿Por que te molesta tanto que Hinata sea mi novia?- Frunció en ceño. No era idiota, sabia las razones de Sakura, lo sabia y quería que ella lo admitiera. Para eso servia el trato que había hecho con Hinata. Era un canalla, una persona despreciable por tener que usar este método, lo sabia y lo aceptaba. Pero aun así, iba a llegar hasta el final, no se iba arrepentir. Ni el, ni Hinata, los dos lo conseguirían.

\- E-eso es...- El tenia razón. ¿Por que le molestaba tanto que esa chica fuera su novia? ¿Le molestaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su problema con la relación de Naruto con esa chica? Debería apoyarlo, darle sus bendiciones y estar contenta de que tuviera alguien a quien amar. ¿Entonces, por que no podía estar feliz por eso? De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Estaba molesta, indignada, en desacuerdo... triste, de que Naruto estuviera con esa chica. Estaba molesta con el... con ella, más con ella. La consideraba una intrusa... alguien que le quitaba algo preciado para ella.

Alguien que estaba ocupando su lugar.

Naruto resoplo al no tener respuesta de Sakura, haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara con impotencia.

\- Olvídalo...- Se llevo una mano a su cabellera para comenzar a desordenarla más de lo que ya estaba.- Dejemos esta charla por hoy, yo... no quiero discutir contigo.- Valla fracaso que se había llevado. El había esperado de forma ilusa de que Sakura se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el, o al menos que dudara, pero al parecer había sido todo lo contrario. Solo la había confundido.- Lamento no habértelo dicho.- Se disculpo.- Pero yo también merezco una disculpa.-

\- Eh, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confusa.

\- Por también ocultarme el hecho de que estas enamorada de Sasuke.- Decirlo había dolido. No le agradaba que Sakura estuviera enamorada de ese emo. Pero no podía quejarse, no después de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tienes razón.- Bajo la mirada. El en parte también tenia razón.- Lo siento.- Lo miro.- Lamento no haberte confiado mis sentimientos por Sasuke. Yo te estaba reclamando por no haberme dicho tu relación con la señorita Hinata, pero yo también te había ocultado cosas. No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Lo siento.-

Naruto sonrió.

\- Olvidemos esto y prometamos jamas volvernos a pelear por algo tan trivial.-

\- ¡Si!- Prometió.

Sin saber que era una promesa que jamas podrían cumplir.

.

.

.

* * *

\- _Bueno, por fin llego el momento que todos estaban esperando. Por fin tendremos la ansiada entrevista con el famoso grupo: H-I-T_ \- Exclamo la presentadora mientras comenzaba aplaudir.

Hinata, Ino y Tenten salieron y se sentaron a un lado de la presentadora.

Ya eran como las tres de la tarde y por fin era el día que tenían que presentarse en el programa. Y aunque odiara este tipo de programas, ya que solo se dedicaban a hablar sobre la vida de los demás, tenia que hacerlo ya que Konan se lo había ordenado. Y aquí estaba, de mala gana pero aquí estaba.

Pasaron al rededor de unos cuantos minutos preguntándoles cosas sobre la próxima presentación que darían y sobre más información del concierto, para después pasar a preguntas personales. Primero comenzaron con Tenten, para después ir con Ino, y al final terminar con Hinata.

Al principio las preguntas eran triviales, como cuál era sus gustos o pasatiempos, pero después vinieron las preguntas indiscretas. Todo sobre el escándalo de su relación con Naruto.

\- Dinos, Hinata. ¿Es verdad el rumor sobre tu relación con Naruto?- Pregunto la presentadora sin ningún tacto, directo al punto.

\- Pues...-

\- Porque las cámaras los han captado a ustedes dos en situaciones muy intimas.- No la dejo terminar de hablar.- Pongamos las foto.- En un instante, la pantalla que había detrás de ella aparecía una foto, justamente cuando estaban en el estacionamiento que estaba lejos de la disquera.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, enojada. Por eso odiaba este tipo de programas. Solo se dedicaban a los malditos chismes y rumores, sin ser conscientes de que molestaba e irritaba a los afectados.

\- Bueno.- Se tranquilizo. De nada servia enojarse cuando quedaría grabado en cámaras.- Sobre mi relación con Naruto, eso es...- Inhalo, tratando de relajarse. Sin ser consciente de el suspenso que había dejado.- Eso es verdad, Naruto y yo teníamos...- Recordó las palabras de Naruto. " _Diremos que teníamos aproximadamente tres meses saliendo y que hace poco formalizamos nuestra relación... ponle al menos un mes."_ Tenia que recordar eso claramente.- Al menos tres meses saliendo... y tenemos un mes formalmente.- Sonrió lo mejor que pudo ante la cámara. Tratando de esconder la gran mentira que acababa de decir.

\- ¡Eso explica su pasión!- Justo en ese momento, la imagen que estaba, fue cambiada por otra. Dejando a Hinata sin palabras. Era la foto que les habían tomado justo en el momento en que Naruto la había besado. ¡Eso era el colmo!

\- ¡Q-que ve-vergüenza!- Fingió estar avergonzada, tenia que hacerlo. No podía enojarse en este momento. Noto lo tensas que estaban Ino y Tenten, claramente ella se habían dado cuenta de que empezaba a molestarse.

\- Y díganos, ¿Como se conocieron?- Pregunto con emoción.

\- Pues Naruto y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta, nos caímos muy bien y bueno... nos comenzamos a ver seguidamente.-

\- ¿Y por qué ocultaron su relación?-

¡Serán!

\- Bueno, apenas comenzaba en ese tiempo nuestra relación y no queríamos apurarnos ni que se especulara cosas. Ademas queríamos que fuera... privada...- Hablo con rapidez, nerviosa.- Ahora que ya tenemos un mes juntos... acordamos que ya no había nada que ocultar, después de todo tarde o temprano lo sabrían todos.- Su cuerpo estaba tenso, Ino y Tenten estaban tensas, el ambiente se sentía tenso, entonces, ¡Por que la estúpida presentadora aun no lo podía notar!

¡Que esto terminara pronto!

.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Fue de lo peor!- Exclamo furiosa una vez que ya se habían ido del estudio.

\- Ca-cálmate, Hinata.- Trato de tranquilizarla Tenten.

Estaban en la camioneta que las llevaba a los eventos y todos los lugares a los cuales tenían que presentarse.

\- Tienes sus razones para enojarse.- La defendió Ino.- Esa presentadora no era consciente de la palabra... sutileza. ¡Se aventaba como si nada.- Exclamo indignada.

\- E-eso es verdad, pero de nada sirve que te enojes.-

\- ¡Como no estarlo cuando incluso ponía fotografías de nosotros en momentos íntimos!-

\- Punto para ella.-

\- ¡Ino!- La regaño.

\- ¡Que, es verdad!-

Ignoro la discusión que habían comenzado sus amigas. En lo único en que podía pensar era en lo molesta que estaba. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan furiosa. Odiaba tener que pasar por situaciones como estas. En verdad que detestaba esto.

Y suponía que Naruto debía de pensar de la misma manera. Una cosa es que hablaran de ellos y otra es que lo expusieran de ese modo tan... tan descaradamente.

Al llegar a la disquera, tomo sus cosas como rayo y se fue del lugar, saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Naruto.

- _Te estaré esperando en el mismo café._ \- Termino de escribir y lo envió.

Ahora solo quedaba llegar al lugar y esperarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Qué tal, espero que les aya gustado!

La verdad, para mi fue algo difícil hacer este capitulo, más bien por las escenas en donde Hinata y Naruto discutían con Sasuke y Sakura, y eso es porque estuve seca.

¡Uf, que esta vez si que me salio super largo! Aunque espero seguir así :D

Quiero aclarar que los momentos... calientes ¬w¬ vendrán más adelante, no falta mucho. No diré exactamente cuanto falta porque quiero que sea sorpresa pero si diré que es MUY pronto xD más de lo que ustedes piensan.

Pero bueno, si no se me olvida decir algo, eso es todo, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: El nombre del grupo de Hinata no significa golpear, son solo las primeras letras de sus nombres xD Hinata, Ino, Tenten.

PD2: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.


	3. Rechazo y aceptación

Aviso: Abra MUY leve NaruSaku, muy leve.

.

.

Llevaba esperando más de media hora. Estaba ya cansada de esperar. La gente la miraba con curiosidad al verla cruzada de brazos y de muy mal humor. Se podía palpar lo tenso que estaba la atmósfera en su alrededor. Suponía que esa era la razón por la que nadie se le había acercado a pedirle un autógrafo o una foto.

\- Wow, que cara más fea.- Al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas, lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que el la viera con una sonrisa tensa.- Lo siento pero yo te había dicho que terminaría tarde, fue muy repentino tu mensaje.- Se defendió mientras tomaba asiento delante de ella.

\- Ya viste mi entrevista.- Hablo furiosa.

Naruto sin entender a que se refería, saco su celular y comenzó a ver a que se refería. No se molesto en ocultar su risa al ver a que se refería. Mientras que Hinata casi se le avienta encima al ver que se burlaba de ella.

\- Por esto estas tan molesta.- Dijo aun riendo, mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso.

\- ¡Es que a ti no te molesta!- Exclamo molesta por su poco interés.

\- Ya me acostumbre.- Alzo los hombros en desinterés.- Déjame decirte que yo debute primero que tu, muchos años antes que tu.- Confeso.

\- Lo se.- Declaro.- Tus padres son estrellas muy famosas. Las películas que han protagonizado o en las que han aparecido siempre son muy bien recidivas por sus actuaciones.- Dijo con cuidado, después de todo sus padres...

\- Pues gracias a mis padres ya me acostumbre a las lenguas afiladas de los malditos paparazzi. Tal vez cuando era más joven me hubiera molestado pero ahora sus comentarios me resbalan.- Dijo con orgullo. Tratando de alejar el tema de sus padres.- Tu también deberías empezar a acostumbrarte.-

\- A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tanto tiempo en el mundo de las estrellas.-

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Apoyo los codos en la mesa y miro con intensidad a Hinata. Poniéndola nerviosa.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto.

\- Eh, no lo sabes.- Dijo sorprendida.

\- Se que aun estas en la escuela, pero solo eso.-

\- Tengo 22 años... y tu.-

\- Lo mismo.- Sonrió.

\- No lo sabia.-

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.-

\- Por ejemplo: No se si eres rubio natural o eres teñido.-

\- Que grosera.- Dijo con un puchero.- Que sepas que soy natural. ¡Todo de mi es natural!- Esto ultimo lo recalco, como si quisiera dejarlo claro.- No como la mayoría de los famosos que se operan.- Puso cara de desaprobación.

\- Pues yo también soy natural.- Dijo con orgullo.

\- No se, tus ojos no lo parecen.-

Inmediatamente, Hinata llevo una mano a su ojo, tapándolo. Como si se avergonzara de tenerlos. De hecho, no era que se avergonzara de tenerlos, solo que odiaba tenerlos. Le recordaba su pasado, su origen, su maldición. Soltó un suspiro y bajo la mano para ver intensamente a Naruto.

\- Me lo dicen muy a menudo.- Apoyo en la mesa su codo derecho, dejando su brazo levantado, y dejo posar su cabeza en su mano, para terminar mirando a la gran ventana que había a su izquierda, donde dejaba ver como pasaba la gente y los automóviles.

Naruto la vio, con suma atención. Como si tratara de entender su repentino comportamiento. Miro con detalle su perfil, mirando como su oscuro cabello caía como cascada sobre su brazo, ocultándolo, y también parte de su rostro. Ocultando su mirada. Ocultándola.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza al estar pensado con demasiado detalle. Después de todo, al final terminaría metiéndose en su vida si husmeaba más de lo que debía; lo que el no quería.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer con la entrevista?- Hinata lo miro de reojo, aun apoyando su cabeza en su mano.- Planeas reclamar.-

\- No.- Dijo.- No quiero problemas.-

\- Hmp.- Desvió la mirada a la dirección apuesta de donde ella miraba. A pesar de lo que el mismo se repetía de no meterse en su vida, de no interesarse por ella, no podía evitar hacerlo. Sentía una enorme curiosidad que lo atraía a ella. Era como un imán. Su presencia, su olor, su personalidad, todo de ella le resultaba un misterio. Un misterio que le gustaría resolver. Pero no debía, el solo la usaba, el solo estaba con ella por conveniencia. Ella era su camino fácil para llegar a Sakura. Ni siquiera la podía llamar amiga. Pero aun así, quería sentirse cercano a ella, y no sabia porque.

\- ¿A donde planeabas llevarme a comer?- Pregunto de la nada. Haciendo que Naruto la mirara.- Dijiste ayer que iríamos a comer a un buen restaurante.- Le recordó.

\- Ah, es verdad.- Miro al techo como si tratara de recordarlo.- Entonces, ¿A donde te gustaría ir?- Le sonrió.

\- No conozco muchos restaurantes, después de todo no tengo mucho tiempo para estar paseando por la ciudad.- Admitió mientras por fin giraba la mirada para verlo a la cara.

\- Entonces déjamelo a mi.- Se levanto de la silla, haciendo que Hinata levantara la mirada para verlo desde su lugar.- Vamos.- Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Miro con duda su mano. Como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido, donde no sabia si era seguro o peligroso. Miro con detalle su mano, para después subir la mirada por su brazo y seguir de largo, subiendo por su hombro para terminar en sus labios. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Naruto le estaba sonriendo, pero a diferencia de las demás sonrisas que le había mostrado, esta se veía sincera, inocente y no con picardía como solía hacerlo. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto. Desde la primera vez que lo había conocido, sus ojos siempre le resultaron algo encantador y misterioso a la vez. Eran como un poso de agua en donde no podías apreciar el fondo, y solo podías escuchar el eco de tu voz al hablar sobre su interior. Y de una manera así se sentía la presencia de Naruto. Vacía, en donde sin importar cuanto tratara de ver el fondo, jamas lo vería, y solo terminaría escuchando su propia historia que ella misma le había dado.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos, diciéndose así misma que no debía de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sin aceptar su mano, tomo sus cosas y se levanto de su asiento, para después esperar a que Naruto caminara a la salida.

Al ver que Hinata no había aceptado su ayuda, cerro la mano y camino hacia la salida del café, siendo seguido por Hinata.

Por alguna razón, se había sentido algo aliviado al ver que ella no había aceptado su ayuda. De ser así, solo estaría haciendo que se acercaran más de lo que ambos querían. Estarían aceptándose mutuamente. Algo que, por su propia seguridad, no quería.

.

La noche paso demasiado rápido para ellos. El ambiente entre ellos fue lejano. Hablaban animada mente pero era como si en verdad no estuvieran hablándose entre ellos dos. Era como si estuvieran siguiendo un libreto, como si estuvieran en una película y todos sus movimientos o palabras fueran ensayadas. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras, todo no era sincero. Y ambos lo sabían.

\- Gracias por la comida.- Le agradeció una vez ya estaban en el marco de la puerta de su casa.

\- No hay de que, me...- Busco la palabras.- Divertí.- Sonrió. Aunque ambos sabían que eso no era sierto.

\- Entonces.- Como la puerta ya estaba abierta, entro y apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta.- Hasta mañana.- Se despidió y espero unos segundo a que el contestara.

\- Hasta mañana.- Sonrió de forma tensa.

Avanzo un paso a su dirección e inmediatamente al darse cuenta de sus planes, Hinata se adentro más en su casa, deteniendo las intensiones de Naruto. Al parecer el se vio un poco sorprendido, pero después cambio su expresión a una de compresión. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar una vez se había subido a su auto.

Al verlo irse, relajo su cuerpo y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Lo que había pasado hace unos momentos lo hizo por reflejo. Supo que planeaba besarla, y aunque en una parte de ella lo deseaba, no podía permitirlo. Tenia que rechazarlo. Ya no podía aceptarlo de esa manera. Era peligroso no solo para ella, sino también para Naruto. Si se hacían cercanos, sus sentimientos les jugarían una mala pasada y terminarían arruinando el trato, donde cave remarcar, que no se necesitaban sentimientos. Ni de amistad, ni siquiera un misero sentimiento de afecto. Lo sabia muy bien.

Pero era algo que le estaba costando aceptar.

.

.

Los días siguientes no fueron los mejores para ellos. De hecho, estaban tan ocupados que apenas y se veían para comer juntos. Tanto que casi no habían visto a Sasuke o Sakura. De hecho, Sasuke ya no le hablaba a Hinata o la visitaba como antes. Suponía que era porque estaba aun enojado con ella. Y Sakura ya casi no se frecuentaba con Naruto, aunque ellos dos se veían más que Sasuke y Hinata.

Era algo que desesperaba a Hinata, algo que la tenían inquieta. Nunca antes se había alejado tanto de Sasuke, y se estaba pensando si de verdad había sido buena idea haber hecho el trato con Naruto. Pero no se podía quejar, ella había aceptado y ahora era demasiado tarde como para retractarse.

\- Me estoy poniendo nerviosa por nuestra presentación de mañana.- Dijo Ino mientras se tallaba las manos, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

\- Yo solo pido que Hinata no tengo algún accidente.- Dijo Tenten mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

\- Que cruel.- Se quejo Hinata mientras la veía mal. No era su culpa haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con Naruto?- Pregunto Ino al recordar su relación con el rubio. Y es que no lo había visto con ella y ni siquiera Hinata lo había mencionado antes.

\- Ah, bueno.- Ante la repentina mención del rubio, tenso el cuerpo y evito el contacto visual con Ino.- Bien, solo que últimamente no nos hemos visto.- Al menos eso era verdad.

\- Y que lo digas.- Suspiro Tenten.- Deberíamos pedir unos días de descanso a Konan.- Alzo y entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cansada.- Moriremos de cansancio si seguimos así, ademas nuestros horarios con la escuela están disparejos.-

\- Es verdad.- Apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared que había detrás.- Mañana tengo un examen a la misma hora en que tenemos que ensayar para el concierto.- Soltó un soplido de desgano.- Soy floja de nacimiento y solo estoy haciendo que se me junten los trabajos en la universidad.-

\- Doy gracias al cielo que la maestra sea compresiva con nosotras.- Dijo con alivio Tenten.

\- Es tanto el estrés que estoy pensando en dejar la escuela.-

\- Y yo.- La apoyo Tenten.

\- Tu no Hinata.- Pregunto Ino mientras la miraba.

Que si había pensado en dejar la escuela, nunca antes se le había paso por la cabeza. Y que de pronto le den esa opción la dejo dubitativa.

\- Nunca antes lo había pensado.- Admitió.- Pero es algo que me sacaría un gran peso de encima.- Sonrió.

\- Verdad.- Exclamo Tenten.

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, el teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de todas. Con duda se fijo quien era, para después hacer una mueca.

\- ¿Quien es?- Pregunto curiosa Ino mientras se asomaba desde su hombro.

\- Naruto.- Apago la pantalla y se alejo de Ino para tomar sus cosas.- Me tengo que ir.-

\- ¡Salúdalo de nuestra parte!- Exclamo Ino mientras se despedía con la mano.

.

.

Caminaba lo más rápido que esos molestos tacones le permitían. Iba a matar a Naruto, como se le ocurría citarla tan repentinamente. Paso con velocidad las calles para llegar al estacionamiento y al ver su auto saco sus llaves. Estaba a punto de poner en marcha el auto cuando de pronto un carro conocido se estaciona en frente de ella.

Apretó con fuerza el volante al ver de quien se trataba. Sasuke la miraba algo sorprendido de verla adelante de ella, pero se repuso de inmediato. Salio del auto y se acerco al suyo, para terminar a un lado de la puerta en donde ella estaba. Bajo con duda el vidrio y lo vio con inseguridad. No estaba segura si Sasuke aun estaría molesto con ella. Aunque suponía que si.

\- ¿A donde vas?- Pregunto con voz más grave de lo normal.

\- Na-naruto me llamo para que lo acompañe a la pasarela en la que asistirá. Ahora me esta esperando.- Respondió nerviosa. No sabia como se lo iba a tomar.

\- Hmp.- El sonido que hizo fue muy tajante para el punto de vista de Hinata. Trago pesadamente la saliva y pudo sentir como le empezaban a sudar las manos.- Lo lamento.- La repentina disculpa de Sasuke la tomo por sorpresa. Abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y lo miro como si fuera un desconocido.- Lamento haberme enojado y haberte gritado ese día.- Se disculpo mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabellera para comenzar a desordenarla.

Al escuchar sus palabras, relajo su cuerpo y lo miro feliz. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima al escuchar sus disculpas. En todo el tiempo en que no se había encontrado con Sasuke, se había sentido muy abrumada y preocupada de que su amistad se arruinara. Pero ahora que Sasuke estaba en frente de ella, pidiéndole disculpas, supo que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Abrió la puerta del auto y tomándolo por sorpresa, le dio un reconfortante abrazo. Noto como Sasuke se quedaba tenso, suponía que era porque no se lo había esperado; pero después de unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Yo también lo siento.- Hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su fragancia que tanto le gustaba.- No debí reaccionar de esa manera.-

\- No debiste.- Acepto.- Pero yo tampoco debí de enojarme de ese modo. No podemos arruinar nuestra amistad por una simple pelea.- Se separo de ella y la vio con una sutil sonrisa.

\- Amistad.- Susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Amistad, era lo único que la unía a el. Esa simple palabra le recordaba en la posición en la que se encontraba ella. Esa simple palabra la hacia sentir miserable, le recordaba que simplemente era una amiga más de Sasuke.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto al no haber podido escuchar bien lo que dijo.

\- No, no es nada.- Se aparto de Sasuke y coloco su mano derecha en el marco de la puerta del carro.- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, Naruto me esta esperando.- Le recordó.

\- Ah, si... es verdad.- Dijo de mala gana y coloco una mirada de desagrado.

En una parte de ella, le alegraba ver ese tipo de reacción por parte de el, pero otra parte de ella, se sentía culpable al ver como por su egoísmo, Sasuke se sentía de esa manera. Pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose y arrepintiéndose. Ya había aceptado el trato y ya era cómplice de todo, sus manos ya no estaban limpias, y nunca lo estarían.

Miro con tristeza el perfil de Sasuke y después desvió la mirada hacia adelante.

\- Nos vemos.- Entro al auto y con una ultima mirada, arranco el auto y se fue, dejando a Sasuke solo.

.

.

Estaba cansado, cansado de esperar. Hace mas de media hora le había enviado un mensaje a Hinata diciéndole que tenia que venir a la pasarela en la cual el tenia que asistir, como su pareja. Pero ella ni sus luces. Estaba como perro cuidando la silla que estaba al lado de el, cuidando de que nadie se sentara ahí. Ya habían sido varias veces en que tenia que poner la mano para que nadie se sentara y explicar que estaba ocupado. No entendía su retraso enorme, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de la disquera, ademas no tenia que tener muchos problemas en poder entrar.

Al ver su largo retraso, comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ya tenia casi una hora de retraso y pronto comenzaría el desfile.

Abrumado, se paro y decidió ir a la barra de comida para tomar un trago. Lo necesitaba. Esquivando lo más que podía a las personas que estaban concentradas en el lugar, logro llegar a la barra. Tomo una copa de vino y se sopetón se lo paso todo el liquido.

\- Wow, tranquilo que luego te me ahogas.- Ante la repentina voz, se giro y pudo ver como Sakura estaba a un lado de el. Viéndolo con diversión.

\- Sakura.- Dijo sorprendido.- No deberías estar alistándote.- Le recordó al verla ahí con el.

\- Solo quería... bueno.- Nerviosa, desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Algo raro en ella.- Solo quería ver si ya había llegado Hinata.-

Antes sus palabras, abrió la boca en fingida sorpresa, para luego sonreír discretamente. Al parecer había funcionado invitar a Hinata. El día en que Sakura lo había invitado a venir a su pasarela, inmediatamente le pregunto si podía invitar a Hinata, con la vaga escusa de que hacia días que no la había podido ver demasiado por no tener tiempo. Vio como ante la mención de Hinata, la sonrisa que por el momento había tenido, inmediatamente se borro de su rostro, siendo remplazada por una cara llena de desagrado, desagrado que supo ocultar. Muy disimuladamente, intento negarse, pero al ver su insistencia no pudo decir que no.

\- Aun no.- Dijo.- Lo que me extraña ya que la disquera no esta muy lejos de aquí, ademas no creo que allá mucho trafico.- Dijo preocupado. Al menos eso era verdad.

\- Hmp...- Dijo de mala gana, haciendo que Naruto la viera un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba así.- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, el desfile pronto comenzara.-

\- Entonces nos vemos al rato.- Se despidió.

Al perder de vista a Sakura, alzo la mirada sobre la gente, tratando de encontrar a Hinata. Al no verla, saco su celular y le marco, pasaron varios segundos en que no contesto y cuando iba a colgar, la llamaba entro y la confundible voz de Hinata sonó.

\- ¿Donde estas?- Pregunto tratando de escuchar lo más que podía ya que al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba mucho ruido.

\- Acabo de llegar.- Callo un momento y de pronto escucho varias voces junto con el sonido de varios flashes, fue entonces que lo comprendió.- Pero parece que la prensa no me quiere dejar ir.- Dijo un poco abrumada.

\- Ahora voy.- Soltó un soplido antes de colgar y después se llevo una mano a su rubia cabellera, despeinandola.

Con paso apresurado se abrió paso por entre toda la gente y al llegar a la entrada, pudo ver como Hinata estaba parada en frente de toda la prensa, tratando de seguir avanzando. Al mirar bien, se dio cuenta que no solo había sido Hinata quien había sido detenida, sino que había varios famosos tratando de dejar a la prensa.

Con una sonrisa, avanzo hacia Hinata, para llegar y pasar un brazo por su cintura y juntar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Pudo sentir como Hinata se sobre salto al sentir su repentina presencia. Subió la mirada hacia su rostro y lo vio un poco sorprendida, el en respuesta le sonrió travieso, para después dirigir su mirada hacia los paparazzis.

\- Lo siento pero me la tengo que llevar.- Tomo a Hinata de la mano y la comenzó a jalar por el lugar, ignorando olímpicamente a los paparazzis. Al llegar al interior, Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Gracias, no sabia como quitármelos.- Agradeció aliviada.

\- Solo los hubieras ignorado, como la mayoría.- Se cruzo de brazos y la vio con diversión.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a todo.-

\- Después de un año.- Dijo sorprendido.

\- A diferencia de ti, yo no nací siendo famosa.-

\- Como digas.- Se encogió de hombros.- Vamos.- Le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar para llegar a sus asientos. Que por sierto ya estaban ocupados.

.

.

La pasarela para Hinata fue algo aburrida. Lo único que vio fue un montón de modelos con ropa exótica, por no decir extraña. Lo único interesante, para ella, era la barra de comida, donde varias veces se para para ir a tomar un poco de comida, ganándose un par de regaños por parte de Naruto. Al pasar el rato, por fin entendió la verdadera razón por la cual Naruto la había invitado. No era para mostrarse ante los paparazzis como ella había pensado, no, era para mostrarse ante Sakura. Lo supo al ver a Sakura en la pasarela, modelando la ropa que se supone era moda. Lo supo al ver la mirada de molestia al ver como Naruto le tomaba la mano. Lo supo al ver como Naruto le sonreía travieso.

Por una parte quería mandarlo al diablo e irse del lugar, pero por otra quería quedarse. Algo dentro de ella no quería irse de su lado. Supuso que era para ayudar a Naruto con Sakura, aunque ella le mandara miradas de odio.

Cuando por fin la pasarela termino, la presencia de Sakura no se hizo esperar. No tardo mucho tiempo en arreglarse y venir con Naruto. Algo que le agrado a Naruto.

\- Estuviste grandiosa.- La felicito Naruto mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias.- Se separo de el. Para luego dirigir su mirada a Hinata.

\- Ah, bueno, muy buen trabajo Sakura.- La felicito todo lo que pudo. Y digo todo lo que pudo ya que no se había concentrado en el desfile, más bien en la comida.

\- Gracias.- Fue un gracias muy seco para el punto de vista de Hinata. Pero no la culpaba. Sabia que, muy en el fondo, Sakura amaba a Naruto y ella, al ser su supuesta novia, le estaba quitando a Naruto. Era normal que no le agradara, pero a ella tampoco le caía muy bien Sakura. La razón era la misma.

\- Entonces nos retiramos por hoy, nos vemos Sakura.- Se despidió Naruto mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya. Entorno los ojos al saber la razón y se aguanto las ganas de darle un codazo.

\- Tan pronto.- Dijo desilusionada Sakura al ver que no se quedaría. Luego bajo la vista y miro con seriedad sus manos unidas.

\- Si, ya es tarde y tengo que dejar a Hinata en su casa.- Explico.

\- Es que no se sabe cuidar sola.- Dijo con acidez. Algo que tomo por sorpresa a Naruto e hizo que Hinata le devolviera la mirada de desagrado.- Ah, yo.- Al notar su comentario grosero, se disculpo inmediatamente.- Lo siento, no era mi intención.-

\- No te preocupes.- Alzo una mano dejando por visto que no le había ofendido. Sakura en cambio la vio dudosa, luego miro a Naruto, ignorándola.

\- Entonces nos vemos.- Se despidió y luego comenzó a caminar, jalando a Hinata con el.

Tardaron un poco de tiempo en salir del lugar, ya que los paparazzis les habían impedido el paso. Claro que hubieran salido más rápido si Naruto no se hubiera detenido a responder las preguntas de los paparazzis, ni posado para las cámaras.

Una vez que estaban en el auto, Hinata se cruzo de brazos molesta. Hoy no había sido la mejor de sus noches. Uno: porque a su parecer, el desfile fue aburrido, dos: los paparazzis eran un enfado y tres: Sakura no fue una dulzura.

\- Tu cerecito me odia.- Cometo mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.

\- Lo se.- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

\- No pongas esa cara de triunfador.- Se quejo al ver su maldita sonrisa.

\- Tranquila, que es normal. Por ejemplo: Tu Sasuke me odia.- Lo miro mal y decidió ignorarlo. No quería discutir con el.

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto bajo para abrir la puerta de ella. Algo que le parecía muy caballeroso por su parte.

\- Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Hinata al estar ya adentro de su casa.

\- No me invitas a pasar.- Dijo con un tono picaron. Haciendo que le saltaran los colores a Hinata.

\- ¡¿Por qué razón te invitaría a pasar?!- Exclamo avergonzada mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la puerta, de pronto sintió que sus piernas le fallaban.

\- Tranquila que fue una broma.- Río ante su exagerada reacción.

Hinata entorno los ojos y estiro los labios con molestia, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando al ver por el hombro de Naruto, vio a un paparazzi. Sonrió y miro con travesura a Naruto, causando confusión en el. De improviso, lo sujeto de su chaqueta y lo jalo hacia ella. Bajo la mirada sorprendida de Naruto y la mirada del fotógrafo, lo beso. Ya no le importaba besarlo, ya había perdido su primer beso y había entendido que era necesario para que el trato triunfara.

Al principio el beso fue un simple contacto, muy inocente para el gusto de Naruto. Hinata paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, atrayendo más su musculoso cuerpo al suyo. Naruto en respuesta coloco sus manos en sus caderas, atrayendola a el. Con su poco experiencia, lamió los labios de Naruto, contorneandolos. Después, mordió con sutileza el labio inferior de Naruto, haciendo que el abriera la boca y que ella pudiera introducir su tibia lengua. Al principio lo tomo por sorpresa pero luego comenzó a besarla con la misma pasión con la que la beso la otra vez.

Ante el abrumador beso, Hinata apretó con fuerza los dorados cabellos de Naruto. Era tanta la experiencia de Naruto que la dejaba abrumada, casi ni podía defenderse de su traviesa lengua.

Pasaron al rededor de unos cuantos segundos cuando Hinata decidió separarse de el en busca de aire, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía. Ambos respiraban con rapidez, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Naruto al reponerse, tomo de su nuca para volverla a besar, algo que la sorprendió pero no le desagrado. Volvió a rodear su cuello para a traerlo más a ella y el poso su manos detrás de su espalda, acariciándola.

Al pasar los segundo, poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, sentía calor y un insistente cosquilleo en su cuerpo. No sabia por que, pero lo atribuía a el beso que se estaban dando.

Naruto poso una pierna por en medio de las suyas y la empujo hasta dentro de su casa, impactando su trasero con la pequeña mesita que tenia detrás, tirando las cosas que había encima de el.

Ante la falta de aire, Naruto se separo, tratando de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire. Ahora que lo miraba, se daba cuenta que la miraba de una manera diferente, esta vez era... pasional. Al comprender lo que estaba pasando, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Iba a apartarlo pero Naruto junto de nuevo sus labios con los suyos. Volviendo a besarse con desenfreno.

Pudo sentir como las manos de Naruto comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas sobre el pantalón que tenia, que al sentir el contacto, sintió cosquilleo. Aturdida por todo, comenzó a acariciar el fornido pecho de Naruto, maravillándose al sentir los esbeltos pectorales de Naruto sobre su ropa. Naruto al sentir sus caricias soltó un gruñido, que al parecer de Hinata, sonó muy estimulante. Pero de pronto, al sentir la mano de Naruto detrás y acariciar con descaro su trasero, todo rastro de pasión desapareció y la cordura la remplazo.

Apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho y con delicadeza lo empujo, causando confusión en Naruto. Al separarlo de ella, comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.

\- Esto no era parte del trato.- Dijo nerviosa mientras se tallaba con nerviosismo su brazo.

Naruto primero la vio sorprendido, luego cambio la mirada a una de compresión. Soltó un suspiro y la miro.

\- Es verdad. Lo siento.- Se disculpo mientras se tallaba con nervios el cabello.

\- Es mejor que te vayas, ya es muy tarde.- Le recordó.

\- Es verdad.- Se dio la media vuelta y salio de la casa de Hinata para subirse en su auto e irse.

Al verlo desaparecer, soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomo con sus manos la puerta para cerrarla, pero antes de hacerlo, noto como el paparazzi que estaba entre los arbustos escondido se fue del lugar mientras miraba con una sonrisa su cámara. Al entender lo que pasaba, un rojo escarlata inundo sus pómulos y avergonzada se llevo las manos a las cara.

¡Pero que estaba haciendo, el paparazzi fotografió todo lo que había pasado!

Muerta de la vergüenza, cerro la puerta y se fue a su cuarto. En este momento necesitaba su almohada para hundirse en ella.

.

.

.

Apretaba con fuerza el volante, su respiración estaba aceleraba, su pulso estaba alocado y sentía un montón de cosquilleo en sus manos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿En que momento todo se salio de control?

El beso que Hinata le había dado lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que al principio no reacciono de inmediato. Al sentir como los labios de Hinata lo besaban, todo el razonamiento que tenia se desvaneció, sin importarle que no fuera Sakura, la beso con pasión. Tanta que el mismo se sorprendió. Al ver que Hinata había iniciado el beso por iniciativa propio lo extraño, pero no le desagrado. Al sentir su tibia lengua buscar con timidez la suya, hizo que la besara con descontrol.

Jamas en toda su vida había besado a alguien de ese modo. Siempre era vacíos y sin emoción, con el único objetivo de buscar sexo, pero este no. La había besado porque simplemente quería, no porque quería tener sexo. Claro que eso cambio al notar que la excitación estaba creciendo no solo en el, sino también en Hinata.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Hinata no lo hubiera detenido.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza ante los pensamientos que tenia. Justo lo que no quería estaba pasando, no quería tomarle cariño a Hinata. No debía o si no el trato fallaría.

Apretó el volante y decidió mejor prestar atención en la carretera.

.

.

\- ¡Hinata, qué te sucede, estas muy ida!- Interrogo Ino al ver que Hinata se equivocaba en el ensayo.- El concierto sera pronto, ponte movida.- Exclamo Ino mientras tomaba su lugar.

\- Lo siento, es solo que ayer en la noche...- Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se callo de inmediato y miro con una extraña cara a Ino y Tenten, que la veían expectantes.

\- ¡Ahora lo escupes!- Exclamaron las dos al ver que su amiga no planeaba soltar el chisme.

\- ¡No que teníamos que ensayar!- Exclamo al ver que abandonaban sus lugares y se acercaban a ella.

\- Eso para después.- Le resto importancia al ensayo.

Hinata miro mal a Ino y esta simplemente le sonrió.

\- Y bien, qué sucedió a noche.- Pregunto con impaciencia Tenten.

Hinata lo pensó. ¿Estaría bien decirles a sus amigas lo que había sucedido con Naruto? Por que no, no le vendría mal el concejo de sus amigas. Ademas ellas tenían más experiencia ya que Ino tenia novio y Tenten estaba saliendo con su primo. Se dio por vencida al ver las miradas insistentes de sus amigas.

\- Anoche tuve una sensación... extraña cuando estuve con Naruto.- Explico mientras se removía incomoda en su lugar.

\- Extraña. ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Ino al no entenderla.

\- Cuando Naruto me fue a dejar a mi casa, bueno.- De pronto, sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo escarlata. Sentía calor por todo su cuerpo y se encontraba muy nerviosa. No quería explicar lo que paso anoche.- Bueno... n-nos besamos y pues...- Podía jurar que su voz se había hecho tan débil que ni ella misma se escuchaba.

Ino al entender a que se refería su amiga, hizo una exclamación de comprensión, para después mirarla con picardia.

\- Así que a nuestra pequeña Hinata por fin las hormonas le empezaron a trabajar.- Dijo con un tono cómplice mientras le picaba el brazo en broma, haciendo que los colores le saltaran.

\- ¡Ino!- Exclamo avergonzada.

\- Lo que quieres decir es que: Estuvieron a punto de tener sexo.- Al ver la poco delicadeza de Tenten, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Tenten!- La regaño muerta de la vergüenza. En estos momentos quería cavar su propia tumba y de ahí nunca salir.

\- Que tiene de malo, todos en algún momento lo haremos.- Se cruzo de brazos y la vio sin comprender su reacción.

\- Tenten tiene razón. No tiene nada de malo.- La apoyo Ino.

Ella también lo sabia, sabia que no tenia nada de malo tener sexo, pero si tenia algo de malo cuando lo hacías con alguien a quien no amabas. No podía negar que Naruto le atraía, pero de manera física, no como Sasuke. A Sasuke lo amaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo amaba por quien era, con todo y sus defectos, pero no era el caso con Naruto. Ni siquiera lo amaba.

Si tan solo supieran.

.

.

\- ¡Admirenme!- Dijo de manera dramática un chico de pelo rojo alborotado. Tenia tatuado en su frente la palabra amor en japones y unos ojos aguamarina que hacia suspirar a las chicas.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Dijo Naruto sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

\- Que aburrido.- Con reproche se acerco a Naruto, quien estaba sentado en una silla mientras un maquillista le daba unos retoques.- Apenas llegue.- Respondió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de el.

\- Me hubieras avisado para ir a recogerte.-

\- Quería darte una sorpresa.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero dime, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en mi ausencia?- Pregunto entusiasmado.

\- Primero tenemos que estar solos para que te cuente.- Dijo en tono bajo para que solo el lo escuchara.

\- Ya capto.- Dijo del mismo modo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Después de que Naruto terminara su sesión de fotos, ambos chicos fueron a un bar a tomar un par de tragos, ademas, también para que pudieran hablar en privado.

\- Ahora cuéntamelo todo.- Dijo mientras se tomaba un trago de whisky.

\- Digamos que ahora estoy en una relación.- Gaara abrió los ojos en sorpresa y antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto lo interrumpió.- Al menos frente a las cámaras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Interrogo al no entender a su amigo.

\- Sabes quien es Hinata Hyuga, verdad.-

\- La integrante de H-I-T.- Dijo con un toque de duda. Naruto en respuesta asintió.- ¿Qué con ella?-

Naruto le contó con detalle todo lo que había pasado, desde lo de la fiesta, hasta lo que paso ayer en la noche. La mirada de Gaara era de suma concentración, con un toque de seriedad, que Naruto no supo como interpretar.

\- Me sorprende que tu ayas hecho ese estúpido trato.- La cara seria de Gaara hizo que tragara duro. Cuando Gaara se ponía de esa manera significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

\- Igual yo.- Bajo la mirada.- Ese día, cuando vi a Sakura con ese idiota, me sentí tan frustrado, tan miserable.- Apretó con fuerza los puños.- Que cuando vi como Hinata veía la misma escena que yo con los mismos sentimientos, sentí que al menos alguien me comprendía.-

\- ¿Y que te llevo a hacer ese trato?-

\- Tal vez ver la mirada que Sakura me mandaba al verme con Hinata. Era como... si estuviera celosa.-

\- Te das cuenta de que estas jugando con fuego.- Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Jugando con fuego?- Pregunto al no entender a que se refería.

\- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.- Dio un gran trago de su copa de whisky y después se levanto de su asiento.- Este trato que hiciste no necesita sentimientos de amistad entre ustedes dos, mucho menos de algo más.- Naruto levanto una ceja ante sus palabras. El sabia todo eso, entonces para que se lo decía.- Y por lo que me contaste... ya tienen sentimientos entre ustedes dos.- Naruto abrió la boca en sorpresa.- Ten cuidado de no quemarte.- Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para salir del local e irse.

Naruto permaneció en su lugar, callado, pensativo. Lo que le había dicho Gaara era verdad. Había hecho un trato donde no necesitaba sentimientos de amistad de por medio, había hecho un trato demasiado peligroso. Estaba jugando con fuego, donde si no se cuidaba, se quemaría.

.

.

\- Me sorprende que me invites a comer así de la nada.- Comento Hinata mientras miraba con detalle el restaurante en donde estaban.

Habían pasado varios días desde que habían tenido el fogoso encuentro esa noche en su casa, desde entonces, tanto Hinata como Naruto, se trataban con distancia, siendo cuidadosos en lo que hacían. Tanto que solo mostraban su "relación" ante las cámaras. Ya ni siquiera se veían para comer juntos.

\- Hoy no tuve mucho que hacer hoy, así que quiero aprovechar para pasar un tiempo con mi amiga.- Le sonrió mientras le tomaba un trago a su copa de vino.

\- Me honras.- Lo imito.

Pasaron al rededor de unos minutos cuando la comida que habían pedido por fin había llegado. En casi toda la comida se la habían pasado platicando de cosas triviales, de como les iba a ambos en sus trabajo o de como habían estado estos últimos días en donde no se habían podido ver.

Estaban tan metido en su charla que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia nueva que entraba al restaurante.

\- Sasuke.- El azabache al escuchar su nombre, giro la mirada y vio con asombro como Sakura, estaba detrás de el, vestida con un hermoso vestido sin hombros de color rosa con hermosos bordes por todo el vestido. Tenia un ligero toque de maquillaje en su rostro, el cabello suelto y tenia sosteniendo con sus dos manos un bolso de mano. A un lado de ella, se encontraba Naruto, vestido con un pulcro traje gris.- Y... Hinata.- Dijo su nombre mientras giraba la mirada para verla a ella.

\- Sakura.- Menciono su nombre asombrado de que ella estuviera ahí, junto con Naruto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Na-naruto me invito.- Respondió mientras apretaba con fuerza su bolso.- Y tu.-

\- I-invite a Hinata a comer.- Respondió nervioso.

\- Y-ya veo.- Río incomoda.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura continuaban hablando, Naruto miraba intensamente a Hinata, tanto que la comenzaba a poner incomoda. Alzo la mirada y vio como su rostro estaba completamente tenso, mantenía los puños cerrados y podía apostar a que apretaba con fuerza los dientes. ¿Ahora por qué estaba molesto?

\- Te importa si nos sentamos con ustedes.- Ante la pregunta de Sakura, desvió la mirada de Naruto y la miro con duda.

\- Perdón.-

\- El lugar esta lleno así que porque no mejor nos sentamos juntos.- Sonrió, aunque de manera tensa.

Lo sopeso. Que Naruto y Sakura se sentaran con ellos solo iba a hacer que el ambiente se pusiera incomodo, ademas de que arruinarían el momento que estaba teniendo con Sasuke. Ademas, lo más seguro es que Naruto quería estar a solas con Sakura.

Iba a negarse, pero la repentina voz de Naruto se lo impidió.

\- Por que no, es buena idea.- Hinata lo vio sorprendida.- El restaurante esta completamente lleno, ademas de que me gustaría convivir con mi novia ya que últimamente no lo e hecho.- Jalo una silla de la mesa más cercana, sin importarle si se quejaba la persona que estaba en la mesa y la coloco a un costado de Hinata.- Jala una silla tu también, Sakura.-

\- Ah, s-si.- Ella también jalo una silla, aunque antes pidió permiso, y la coloco a un lado de Sasuke.

¿Cómo habían pasado las cosas? Hace apenas cinco minutos estaba sola con Sasuke, completamente solos, pasando un buen rato. Pero ahora estaban acompañados de Naruto y de Sakura. Naruto a un lado de ella y Sakura a un lado de Sasuke, como si se hubieran sentado con sus respectivas parejas.

Miro de reojo a Naruto y lo vio tan cómodo que sintió molestia. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Por que no se había sentado a solas con Sakura, si de esto se trataba el trato. Se supone Naruto debería de aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar a solas con Sakura, entonces que hacia a un lado de ella.

Saco con discreción su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, para después enviar el mensaje. Naruto, al escuchar su teléfono sonar, se disculpo y miro de quien se trataba. Al ver que era de Hinata la miro de reojo con irritación. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

\- _¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?! Por que no estas con Sakura a solas. No se supone que para esto hicimos el trato._ \- Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a escribir.

Hinata al sentir como su teléfono vibraba (Lo había puesto en silenciador) miro rápidamente el mensaje de Naruto.

\- _Piensa, no crees que resulte extraño y sospechoso que "mi" novia este comiendo a solas, en un restaurante romántico con un chico que no es su novio, y no crees que también es sospechoso que yo este con una chica que no es mi novia._ \- Lo pensó, el tenia razón. Apenas que se daba cuenta, la mayoría de las miradas de las personas estaban puestas en ellos. Mirándolos detalladamente para ver que era lo que sucedía con ellos y su extraña atmósfera. Afilo la mirada y los vio acusadora mente. Chismosos.

\- _Creo que tienes razón. Lo siento._ -

\- _No hay problemas. Hablaremos de esto después._ \- ¿Después? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

\- Hinata.- La llamo Sasuke al verla tan distraída.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede?- Pregunto algo alterada ante su llamada.

\- Si no comes rápido tu comida se enfriara.- Señalo su plato que estaba casi completamente lleno.

\- Ah, si, lo siento.- Se disculpo y comenzó a comer.

\- Bueno...- Llamo la atención Sakura al ver que todos estaban callados.- ¿Y como ye ha estado yendo estos días, Sasuke?- Le pregunto a Sasuke mientras lo veía.

\- Muy bien, andaba un poco ocupado pero hoy por fin tuve un día casi libre.-

Hinata ante lo mencionado alzo una ceja. Si Sakura le estaba preguntando eso, significaba que no se habían visto en bastante tiempo. Y por lo que noto, Naruto también pensaba lo mismo al ver con detalle a Sakura y a Sasuke.

El resto de la cena resulto ser demasiado... tranquila, literal; no hablaron entre si, Naruto solo hablaba con Sakura o con ella, igual que Sasuke, y ambos hombres evitaban mirarse entre si a cualquier costo, lo mismo para ellas. Una cena de los más incomoda.

\- Gracias, la comida estuvo muy rica.- Comento Sakura tratando de evitar mencionar el ambiente en el que habían estado comiendo.

\- Pienso lo mismo.- Respondió Naruto.

\- Bueno, nos vamos, Hinata.- Se levanto de su silla y comenzó a tomar sus cosas que había dejado en la mesa.

\- De hecho.- Hablo Naruto atrayendo su atención.- Yo la llevare.- Se paro y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Pero tu me...- Trato de renegar Sakura al ver que no la llevaría el pero Naruto la interrumpió.

\- Tengo cosas de que hablar con MI novia.- Recalco de manera demandante mientras miraba con una sonrisa molesta a Sasuke, mientras que el lo miraba con seriedad.

\- Pero.- Apretó con fuerza los puños. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacia, miro con odia a Hinata, causando que ella diera un brinco desde su lagar. Su mirada le dio miedo.

\- Sasuke te ira a dejar.- Hablo antes que alguien dijera algo. Se acerco a Sakura y le susurro a su oído para que solo ella lo escuchara.- Me debes una.- Se alejo, mientras que Sakura abría por completo los ojos y abría la boca en sorpresa.

Ahora entendía todo. Naruto trataba de ayudarla con Sasuke, quería que tuvieran un momento a solas. Por eso la dejaba con Sasuke. Debería de estar agradecida, sonreír y decirle con la mirada que todo iba a estar bien, pero entonces, por que no quería hacerlo. ¿Por que se molestaba? ¿Por que no le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por que quería que el estuviera con ella?

\- Entonces nos vamos.- Tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo mientras que ella trataba de seguirle el paso.

\- ¡N-nos vemos, Sasuke!- Se despidió mientras trataba de seguir a Naruto.

.

.

\- De verdad que no estoy entendiendo tu razonamiento.- Se quejo una vez que estuvieron en el auto de Naruto.

\- No hay mucho que entender. Acordamos que solo actuaríamos mientras estuviéramos ante las cámaras o gente, y quería, el lugar estaba repleto de gente chismosa.- Dijo con ironía.

\- ¡Ya lo se!- Exclamo.- ¿Pero por que tuviste que ir a comer al mismo restaurante que nosotros?- Ahí estaba su problema, no era que Naruto no le permitiera ir con Sasuke, era que había elegido el mismo restaurante en donde ella tenia una cena con Sasuke. Había arruinado por completo el ambiente entre ellos. Había arruinado una oportunidad para ella, y no solo para ella, sino también para el.

\- No sabia que estarías ahí, fue una coincidencia.- Se alzo de hombros.

Hinata en respuesta se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil, haciendo que Naruto riera divertido.

.

Todo el viaje le resulto demasiado rápido, ahora se encontraba en su casa, de nuevo parada debajo del marco de la puerta, despidiéndose de Naruto. Pero ahora era algo diferente, ahora, no había ni un paparazzi a los rededores, entonces, ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para ella. De la nada, Naruto había atraído hacia el, pegando con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos, con una brutalidad que le quito el aliento.

Trataba desesperada de seguirle el ritmo, pero era demasiado intenso que no podía hacer nada. Tratando de sostenerse, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería, apoyo sus mano en los hombros de Naruto. Mientra que Naruto, aprovechando de su debilidad, introdujo una de sus piernas entre en medio de sus piernas, tratando de que se apoyara con el.

Al sentir que se quedaba sin aire, Naruto se separo, mezclando sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Na-naruto.- Gimio su nombre, tratando de calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sentía un especie de cosquilleo en su abdomen y se sentía húmeda. Sabia lo que significaba, no era tonta. La evidencia clara era el bulto que rozaba con su estomago.

.

Trataba de tomar aire lo más que podía, su respiración estaba descontrolada. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y volvería a besarla de la misma manera en que la había besado hace unos segundos atrás.

¿Por que la beso?

No lo sabia. Había sentido una necesidad enorme por hacerlo que simplemente se avanzo sobre ella sin importarle sin lo rechazaba. Fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y como pudo, le correspondió el beso.

Tal vez la había besado por todo la frustración que había venido sintiendo desde que supo que Hinata iría a comer con Sasuke al restaurante. Había mentido cuando dijo que había sido una casualidad encontrarse en el restaurante, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Esa tarde, había ido a la disquera para habla con ella, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Le pregunto a sus amigas de su paradero y lo que le habían dicho no le había agradado para nada.

 _\- Sasuke la invito a comer en el restaurante que esta a unas cuadras de aquí.- Contesto Ino algo emocionada al ver a Naruto buscar a su amiga._

Fue tanto su desagrado que inmediatamente llamo a Sakura y la invito a comer. Esta no lo rechazo y quedaron en verse en veinte minutos. Al llegar al restaurante, rápidamente con la mirada la encontró. Estaba sentada unos cuantos metros de el, junto a una gran ventana que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad alumbrada por la luna. Fingió que no sabia que ella iba a estar ahí y acepto inmediatamente cuando Sakura sugirió sentarse juntos.

Y ahora mírenlo aquí, tratando de calmarse lo más que podía mientras veía embobado el rostro de Hinata completamente sonrojado, con la boca abierta y con pequeños rastros de saliva aun saliendo de sus labios. La imagen más sensual que había visto hasta el momento.

\- Na-naruto.- Al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, fue suficiente para mandar todo al carajo y de un punta pie, cerrar la puerta de la casa y besarla con toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

Hinata, algo aturdida, devolvió el beso de la misma manera, tratando de seguirle el paso. Llevo sus manos sin pena a sus pectorales y comenzó acariciarlos. Deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que le regalaba Naruto.

¿Estaba bien hacer esto? ¿No estaba haciendo algo equivocado?

Ese tipo de preguntas inundo su mente mientras era besada por Naruto. Al volver a separarse y mirar a los ojos a Naruto; ver como esos hermosos ojos azules la miraban le dio un escalofrió demasiado excitante por todo su cuerpo. Demasiado excitante como para mandar al diablo todas su preocupaciones y, por iniciativa propia, volver a besar a Naruto con la misma pasión con la que el la había estado besando.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente se iba arrepentir, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Iba a llegar hasta el final.

Iba a jugar con fuego. Y ella lo sabia.

.

.

* * *

¡HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO POR HOY!

Lamento dejarlos con las ganas pero quiero escribir la parte sexy ¬w¬ para el próximo capitulo.

Tal vez no entiendan el comportamiento de Naruto pero más adelante se explicara todo lo que le ronda en la cabezita a nuestro querido rubio.

Perdón por la demora pero hace como una semana atrás, me enferme de la sinusitis y andaba moqueando y con dolor de cabeza en todo momento que no me daban ganas ni para levantarme de la cama. Se que no es excusa pero prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Tal vez el próximo capitulo sea de Padre soltero o Nevada, así que no se emocionen de que la conti salga pronto xD

Tenia pensado hacer la escena del concierto de Hinata pero lo vi innecesario que mejor lo omito :P

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.


	4. Carpe diem

Advertencia: Lemon explicito y lenguaje soez.

.

.

Estaba sin aliento, sentía la enorme necesidad de apartarse de el y tomar una grande bocanada de aire, pero a pesar de eso, no quería separarse de Naruto. Quería continuar besándolo, deleitándose con sus deliciosos labios, su delicioso sabor, todo de el. Al parecer Naruto sentía lo mismo, ya que, muy a su pesar, se separo de ella para poder tomar un poco de aire.

\- Na-naruto...- Susurro su nombre, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

\- Hinata...- La miro fijamente, observando sus labios entre abiertos, en donde se escapaba uno que otro suspiro, en donde se escurría un poco de su saliva mezclada junto con la suya, en donde ella gemía su nombre pidiendo más.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, en donde ella lo recibía gustosa. Iniciando de nuevo la feroz batalla de lenguas, en donde ni uno quería perder ante el otro.

De manera lenta, Naruto bajo su mano de su cintura hacia su pierna, acariciándola, deleitándose de los suaves suspiros que ella soltaba al sentir el ligero contacto. Hinata por su parte, llevo ambas manos a la rubia cabellera de Naruto, pegándolo más a ella.

Dejo de lado sus suaves piernas aun enfundadas en el pantalón que tenia puesto y llevo de forma lenta a su trasero sus manos. Hinata al sentir las manos de Naruto ahí, dio un pequeño salto. No porque le desagradara, solo la tomo por sorpresa. De forma inconsciente, empezó a acariciar sus pectorales encima de su saco, sacandole uno que otro suspiro.

Ante la falta de aire, se volvieron a separar, maldiciendo el condenado aire que necesitaban para vivir.

De forma demandante, dejo de acariciar su trasero y la alzo; causando que Hinata soltara un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, y después la llevo al sillón más cercano que había encontrado. Con delicadeza, la coloco boca arriba.

\- Na-naruto.- Jadeo su nombre, aun intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Estiro los brazos para atrapar su rostro en sus manos y a traerlo a ella para de nuevo, comenzar a besarlo.

Naruto con cuidado se recostó sobre ella, posando sus manos a un lado de ella para sostener su peso y no aplastar. Poco después, abandono sus labios, haciéndola reprochar. Con una sonrisa burlona, enterró su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor, lamiendo su cuello, deleitándose de lo suave que se sentía su cabello.

\- ¡Na-naruto!- Gimio su nombre. Abrumada por toda las sensaciones que Naruto le estaba haciendo sentir. Jamas, en todos sus veintidós años, se había sentido de esa manera. Era como tener contenido un millón de sensaciones en tu interior, bajo una enorme capa de fuego que te rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Demasiado complaciente.- ¡Ah!- Abandono sus pensamientos al sentir un repentino dolor. Bajo la mirada y vio como Naruto la veía de forma traviesa, con sus hermosos ojos bañados de maldad. Sorprendida, llevo la vista al lugar del dolor para después soltar un pequeño grito al ver la pequeña marca que Naruto le había hecho en su hombro, a la vista de todos.- ¡Naruto!- Lo regaño al darse cuenta que no iba a poder ocultarlo de los demás.

Sin importarle su regaño, volvió a besarla, con una desesperación que le quito el aliento. Era tanta su ansiedad por hacerla suya que le dolía su erección. Podía sentir que estaba más duro que una piedra, estaba seguro ya que el pantalón lo sentía ajustado.

Desesperado, llevo una mano a su pecho, para comenzar a masajearlo sobre la playera holgada que tenia puesta. Sonriendo de satisfacción al oírla gemir de placer. Podía sentir como su pezón se comenzaba a poner duro por el estimulo que el le estaba dando. Se paro lo suficiente para ver desde arriba su rostro bañado en sudor, con los labios abiertos soltando gemidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Una imagen de los mas sensual.

Apoyo su peso sobre sus rodillas para después llevar su mano libre al borde de la playera para, de forma traviesa, introducir su mano por debajo. Sonrió con maldad al escucharla soltar un sonoro gemido de sorpresa. De forma lenta, comenzó a subir por su plano abdomen para detenerse al sentir el borde del sostén que tenia puesto. Noto como su cuerpo se puso tenso, y levanto la mirada para ver como Hinata lo veía de forma nerviosa. Sin esperar más, bajo su rostro para unir sus labios los suyos, solo que esta vez, el beso fue suave, dulce, como si le estuviera diciendo con eso que todo iba a estar bien y que iba a ser amable con ella.

Al sentir que ella se relajaba, sin dejar de besarla, sobre la tela del sostén, comenzó a masajear su seno. Al principio se tenso, pero después de tomar confianza, llevo sus manos a la amplia espalda de Naruto y comenzó a acariciarla de forma lenta sus músculos.

Al pasar los minutos, supo que era el momento. Con un poco de duda, la miro para pedirle permiso y al obtener un asentimiento de ella, levanto su sostén por encima de sus senos. Al mirar sus prominentes y enormes senos sintió que se ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba, la aboca se le hizo agua y sintió unas enormes ganas de tocarla.

\- N-no te quedes simplemente mi-mirando.- Hablo de forma nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre sus senos, mientras trataba de no taparse por la vergüenza.

\- L-lo siento.- Tenso su cuerpo y, por primera vez, no supo que hacer al tener a una mujer semi-desnuda. Movió de forma nerviosa su cabeza intentando recordar que hacer.

Tal parece que Hinata noto sus nervios ya que llevo sus manos a los costados de su rostro para tomar con delicadeza sus mejillas. Sorprendido la vio, solo para después dejarse llevar y unir sus labios de nuevo.

Al sentirse relajado de nuevo, abandono sus labios para comenzar a repartir besos por sus mejillas, mentón y cuello. Llevo ambas manos a sus senos y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones.

\- ¡Ah!- Gimio al sentir como sus pezones eran presionados con fuerza. El dolor, para su sorpresa, era satisfactorio, estimulante y delicioso... que la volvía loca. Nunca antes había pensado que el dolor iba a ser agradable.

Dejo de dar besos en su cuello para bajar lentamente, beso su hombro, su clavícula y se detuvo al verse de frente con sus senos. Trago saliva pesadamente y levanto la mirada para ver como Hinata lo miraba con ansiedad. De manera lenta, atrapo el su boca su pezón derecho para comenzar a succionarlo como si se tratara de un bebe hambriento.

Apretó con fuerza la tela del sofá al sentir la caliente y húmeda boca de Naruto sobre su seno derecho. Cerro las piernas intentando vagamente ahuyentar el cosquilleo que sentía en su zona intima. Se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, tapando sus ojos por la vergüenza que sentía. Estaba tan vulnerable ante el que sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Era tanta excitación para ella que pronto dejo de ver claramente su entorno. Apretó con fuerza sus puños al sentir como Naruto jugaba con su lengua su pequeño botón, dando vueltas sobre el, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, jalándolo... succionandolo.

\- ¡A-ah, Na-naruto, aaaah!- Grito con fuerza al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a acariciar su zona intima con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Cuándo fue que llego hasta ahí? No se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con un tono pícaro mientras con suavidad, acariciaba de arriba a bajo su zona, aun sin dejar de jugar con su pezón. Haría que le pidiera más, le haría decirlo, haría que ella le suplicara por más.- Dime, ¿Te gusta?- Aumento las caricias, aumento la intensidad, haciendo que dejara de soltar pequeños suspiros para comenzar a gemir de placer.

\- N-no... di, ¡Ah!... digas eso...- Trataba de hablar lo más que podía, pero le resultaba imposible. Su respiración estaba desenfrenada, causando que no pudiera hablar con claridad.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Volvió a pregunta con insistencia. Dejo de lamer su pezón y paro de acariciar su zona. Ganándose un reproche de ella.

\- Na-naruto.- Le reprocho por su repentina parada.

\- Dime, ¿Te gusta?- Acerco su rostro al suyo, mirándola con insistencia. Diciéndole con la mirada que no iba a continuar hasta que ella lo dijera.- Si no te gusta paro.- Dicho esto, presiono con algo de fuerza su clítoris, su parte sensible.

Soltó un gemido de placer al sentir una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Que si le gustaba, no estaba más que obvio que si, entonces para que preguntaba. No lo iba a decir, era muy vergonzoso.

\- Ya veo. No te gusta.- Sonrió con diversión al ver que Hinata lo miraba sorprendida. Aparto su mano de sus zona intima y solo se limito a verla al rostro.

\- ¡N-no, yo...!- Dudo. Es que era muy vergonzoso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios, sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de decirle que continuara.

\- No, que...- Sonrió de satisfacción al verla rendida. Saco su ultima carta y llevo su mano a su zona intima para simular, sobre el pantalón, la penetración. Hundió sus dedos todo lo que el pantalón le permitió.

\- ¡AAAAH!- Soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir la repentina acción de Naruto.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Volvió a repetir con insistencia la pregunta. Volviendo a penetrarla lo más que el pantalón le permitía.- ¿Debería seguir?- Sonrió de satisfacción al verla rendida.

\- ¡Sigue, por favor, no te detengas!- Grito, cansada de sus juegos. Quería más, quería sentir mucho más. Y esta vez no quería que se detuviera.- ¡No te detengas y continua!- Sin ser consciente de lo que hacia, llevo ambas manos a la mano que tenia Naruto en su zona, presionándola para que el continuara.

\- Con gusto.- Se relamió los labios y acto seguido, la beso, junto sus lenguas de nuevo en una batalla sin fin. Acaricio con más fuerza su clítoris, ganándose gemidos de ella. Con la mano libre que aun tenia, comenzó a acariciar su seno derecho. Jugó con su pezón, lo pellico, lo jalo, lo masajeo. ¿Qué no había hecho con el?

Hinata al sentir algo duro rosar con su estomago, miro de reojo el lugar, para después sorprenderse por el enorme bulto que sobre salia del pantalón de Naruto. Con curiosidad, llevo su mano derecha al lugar. Lo toco y al sentir como Naruto daba un pequeño brinco, lo sujeto con firmeza, lo más que el pantalón le permitía, para después comenzar a acariciarlo.

Naruto paro el beso para separarse de ella y soltar un sonoro gruñido. Sorprendiéndola.

\- ¡De-deberías pa-parar!- Tenia los dientes apretados, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de hundirse en ella en una sola y certera estocada.

\- ¿No te gusta?- Sonrió con diversión al verlo en las mismas circunstancias que el le había hecho pasar.- Dime, ¿No te gusta?- Comenzó a acariciar con más fuerza su duro miembro, haciendo que Naruto rechinara los dientes de placer.- Dime... ¿Debería parar si no te gusta?- Sonrió al ver sus expresiones.

\- ¡Ah... n-no, ah, ah... no pa-...- Levanto la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, para después volver a bajarla y soltar el aliento que tenia atrapado.- ¡Ah, m-más fuerte!- Exigió al sentir como Hinata movía con más intensidad su mano en su miembro.

\- Así...- Movió lentamente su mano de arriba a bajo.- O así.- Movió con más intensidad su mano sobre su miembro. Aumentando los gruñidos de placer en Naruto.- Dime como.- Sonrió llena de satisfacción al ver su expresión de frustración.

\- ¡Joder, que lo muevas rápido!- Exclamo rendido ante ella. Llevo una de sus manos a su miembro y empezó a guiarla, diciéndole como quería que ella la moviera. Soltó un gruñido al entender que si continuaba, iba a terminar soltando todo en su pantalón.

En un movimiento casi inexistente, coloco las manos de Hinata por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas de las muñecas. Mientras la miraba con seriedad.

\- Na-naruto.- Jadeo su nombre por la sorpresa.

Sin hacer caso de su llamado, volvió a besarla. Hundió su lengua con la suya, mezclando sus salivas y alientos en uno solo. Iniciando de nuevo la batalla que aun no tenia ganador.

Con desesperación, llevo una mano al botón del pantalón de Hinata, para terminar abriéndolo de una sola vez. Desesperado, introdujo su mano, llegando por fin a su zona más sensible sin el molesto pantalón.

Justo cuando estaba por meter su mano por encima de su ropa interior, el teléfono de Hinata sonó insistentemente. Con una maldición, se aparto del cuerpo de Hinata para mirar por encima del sillón y ver el dichoso aparato tirado en el piso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue empujado por Hinata, cayendo de nalgas en el sillón. Solo se limito a verla ir por su teléfono, sorprendido.

\- Sasuke...- Susurro su nombre, lo suficientemente alto para llegar a sus oídos. Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se trasformo en uno lleno de molestia.

\- No contestes.- Exigió, ante la sorprendida Hinata por sus palabras.- No contestes.- Volvió a repetir al ver que Hinata no le iba a ser caso.

\- Pero y si me...-

\- ¡No contestes!- Se paro del sillón para acercarse a ella de manera amenazadora.

Hinata hizo una mueca de molestia y, con la mirada lo reto. Llevo en forma de reto su dedo al contestador bajo la mirada furiosa de Naruto, para terminar contestando la llamada.

\- Sasuke.- Le dio la espalda a Naruto.- ¿Sucede algo?-

\- _No, bueno, yo solo..._ \- Dudo.- Bueno, yo solo quería saber si llegaste bien.-

Hinata sonrió inconscientemente. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que hacer este tipo de cosas no era su estilo y que estaba avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, Naruto me dejo sana y salva en mi casa.- La sonrisa que tenia se podía decir que iluminaba la oscura sala.

\- Me alegro.- Dijo de forma tensa y molesta, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

\- Sasuke yo...- No pudo continuar hablando ya que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar soltar un sonoro gemido.

\- ¿ _Hinata_?- La llamo dudoso por su repentina exclamación.

Apretaba con fuerza el teléfono, hacia lo que podía para no emitir ningún sonido, apretaba con fuerza los labios. No podía ser verdad. ¿En que momento Naruto se había pegado a ella?

Giro la mirada y lo vio detrás de ella, viéndola de una manera indescriptible. Con la mano temblorosa, se quito la mano de la boca para llevarla a la mano de Naruto que tenia estimulando su zona privada para tratar de quitarla de ahí.

\- ¿ _Hinata, sucede algo_?- Pregunto preocupado Sasuke al no escuchar nada de ella.

\- ¡N-no, no t-te pre-preocupes!- Exclamo alterada. No podía permitir que Sasuke la escuchara de ese modo.- Sa-sasuke... y-yo, a-aa...~- Reprimió un gemido al morderse la lengua.- Y-yo en este mo-momento e-estoy un poco ocupada.- Apretó las piernas con fuerza al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a pellizcar su clítoris con fuerza.- T-te marco ma...- Cerro con fuerza los ojos y contuvo las ganas de gritar por el placer que Naruto le estaba dando al comenzar a introducir un dedo por su vagina.- ¡Te marco mañana, adiós!- Alterada se despidió y sin esperar respuesta colgó para después empezar a soltar todos los gemidos que había estado conteniendo.- ¡Na-naru... ah... Naruto... ba-ba...- Apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir como comenzaba a acelerar las penetradas.- ¡Ba-basta!- Su voz se hizo débil, sus intentos por detenerlo se hicieron nulos. La excitación era mas de lo que ella podía soportar. Su teléfono, que había estado sosteniendo, cayo al suelo ante la falta de fuerza. Pronto sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido porque Naruto la había sostenido, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo.

\- Veo que Sasuke es muy inoportuno.- Sonrió con maldad al verla tan débil y frágil ante sus caricias.

\- E-el solo que... ¡Ah!, el solo quería ve-ver si e-estaba bien...- Trato de defenderlo, intentando vagamente de permanecer de pie.

\- Es tanto tu amor por el que lo defiendes cuando tengo la razón.- Introdujo otro dedo en su interior, ganándose un grito lleno de placer de parte de ella.

\- ¡Ah, ah... y-yo... yo solo...- Apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

Pronto dejo de ver claramente su alrededor para terminar viendo todo borroso. No podía ver nada, no podía escuchar nada, solo podía sentir como era penetrada por los dedos de Naruto. Era como si se desconectaran todos sus sentidos.

\- ¡NA-NARUTO!- Al sentir una marea de excitación, grito su nombre para después intentar no caerse de rodillas. Sentía como algo tibio escurría por sus piernas, era algo viscoso y caliente.

\- ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto con mofa.

Hinata lo miro de reojo al escuchar sus palabras. Apretó con fuerza los puños y antes de que Naruto lo notara, lo empujo con fuerza hacia atrás. Alejándolo de ella.

\- ¡La-largo!- Apunto con enojo hacia la salida.- ¡Po-por favor... vete!- Quería que se fuera. No quería verlo en este momento, no cuando le había hecho pasar una enorme vergüenza con Sasuke, aun a pesar cuando su cuerpo le pedía a gritos abalanzarse sobre el.

\- Hinata...- La vio sorprendido, no espero que ella lo corriera de su casa a estas alturas.-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con seriedad. Conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y poseer la ahí mismo.

\- S-si... por favor. Yo...- Soltó un largo suspiro, tratando de controlar sus emociones.- Yo no quiero verte en este momento, no cuando me hiciste pasar esto.- Aparto la mirada, no quería verlo, si lo hacia, solo terminaría rendida ante el.

\- Bien.- Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.- Entonces me voy.- Antes de que pudiera verlo a la cara, Naruto paso por su lado, ignorándola mientras se arreglaba la ropa, para después salir de su casa azotando la puerta.

\- Naruto...- Susurro su nombre... dolida. Por alguna razón, le había dolido sus palabras, su comportamiento seco con ella, su marcha.

Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre su pantalón, arrugandolo, más de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

Azoto con fuerza la puerta de su casa, haciendo retumbar las ventanas. Aventó con furia su saco en el sillón más cercano, para después el mismo aventarse al sillón largo boca a bajo. Estaba furioso, molesto, irritado... celoso. Lo prefirió mil veces a ese idiota antes que a el. Había herido su orgullo, su ego, su hombría, joder que todo lo había herido en una simple acción. Había hecho lo que ni una mujer había hecho antes; rechazarlo. Lo había rechazado. Algo que nunca antes le había pasado, joder, que ni una mujer lo había hecho. ¿Entonces por que ella tenia que ser la primera?

Apretó con fuerza los dientes, conteniendo las enormes ganas de volver con ella y poseerla. Era la primera vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. Podía sentir que aun su miembro estaba duro como una roca. Nunca antes le había pasado, jamas se había excitado tanto como lo había hecho con ella, y eso que ni si quiera la había penetrado.

Su cuerpo, su figura, su aroma... ella. Todo lo excitaba como un loco animal en celo. Era una sensación que no podía describir porque al hacerlo, solo haría que recordara su cuerpo, haciendo que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba.

Exclamo una maldición al sentir un inmenso dolor en su miembro. Le dolía, era un dolor que jamas había experimentado. Así que, así se sentía cuando no liberabas la excitación. ¡Joder, que dolía como nunca!

De un salto, se levanto del sillón y desesperado, se desabrocho el pantalón para quitárselo junto con el boxer. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan duro, tan grande... tan excitado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo excitara de ese modo?

Con duda, llevo su mano a su miembro, para tomarlo con fuerza y comenzar a mover lo con rapidez, tratando de liberar toda la excitación que tenia acumulada. Jamas había tenido la necesidad de masturbarse, siempre había tenido el placer de ser liberado por una mujer. Como era posible que ahora ella fuera la causante de todo esto.

Movía de arriba a bajo su miembro con rapidez. Apretaba los dientes, tratando de no emitir ni un sonido. Podía sentirlo, pronto se correría; en su mano, no dentro de una mujer. ¡Joder, que era patético!

Ahora mismo debería estar encima de ella, montando la como un loco animal. Escuchando sus gemidos de placer. Haciéndola rogar por más. Disfrutando ver su expresión de placer. Lamiendo sus senos, estrujándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, mordiéndolos, chupándolos como a un bebe hambriento. Hundiéndose hasta adentro de ella. En su cálida y húmeda vagina.

Fue solo suficiente pensar en eso para terminar corriéndose en su propia mano. Miro con desaprobación su mano llena de su propia esencia. Con un poco de asco, busco el trapo más cercano para comenzar a limpiarse.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus cosas que ni siquiera había oído cuando alguien había entrado.

\- ¡Que asco, de saber que estarías haciendo eso ni me hubiera molestado en venir!- Naruto dio un brinco al escuchar la repentina exclamación de asco.

Giro la mirado con enojo y lo vio parado a unos par de metros de el, en frente de los sillones, haciendo una expresión de puro asco con un poco de diversión.

\- ¡Maldito Gaara, la próxima vez toca!- Tomo un cojín del sillón y se lo aventó a la cara.

\- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que te aya atrapado en medio de tu masturbación!- Esquivo la almohada mientras le mandaba una mirada llena de burla, causando que las mejillas de Naruto se ruborizaran.- Ademas tu tienes la culpa por darme una copia de tu llave.- Le mostró las llaves mientras las hacia sonar.

\- Sabia que había sido una pésima idea.- Con su mano limpia, se paso la mano por su cara, en señal de exasperación.- Y bien, ¿A qué has venido?- Bajo la mano y comenzó a subirse su pantalón junto con el boxer.

\- Es que no puedo venir a visitar a un viejo amigo.- Lo miro con un puchero.- Tranquilo que solo vine de visita.- Respondió al ver la mirada de irritación en Naruto.

\- Escapaste de nuevo.- Se cruzo de brazos y lo vio con sorna.- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-

\- ¡No hice nada!- Se defendió.- ¡Ella es la culpable, ha estado más irritante de lo normal!- Se tallo la nuca con desesperación.

\- Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que este embarazada.-

\- No lo hagas sonar como un error.- Lo miro de mala forma.- Amo a Matsuri y este bebe es un gran paso para nosotros.- Se acerco a Naruto.- Tu también deberías de encontrar tu amor.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro para seguir de largo e introducirse en la cocina en busca de un vaso.

\- Y lo estoy.- Lo siguió.

\- Tu estas en busca de un amor platónico de una mujer que solo te mira como amigo.- Abrió el frasco de whisky al encontrarlo.- Es más una obsesión que amor.- Sirvió un poco de whisky en el vaso de cristal.- Deberías rendirte y buscar tu verdadero amor.-

\- Sonaste como las películas de princesas de Disney.- Lo miro con desagrado.- Amo a Sakura y eso nunca cambiara.- Lo dejo en claro.

\- Como digas.- Se alzo de hombros y no le dio importancia. Si el quería hacerse el ciego era su problema, no de el. Ya había tratado de abrirle los ojos pero era inútil cuando el mismo se negaba.- Por cierto, ¿Como van las cosas con Hinata?- De reojo noto como el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso de golpe, apretó los puños e hizo una mueca de molestia.- ¿Ahora qué paso?- Pregunto lleno de curiosidad al ver su expresión.

\- Bueno...- Se rasco la nuca en incomodidad, haciendo que Gaara levantara una ceja.- Digamos que... no se que me pasa últimamente.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- De inmediato se puso alerta. Tal vez Naruto no se diera cuenta de lo que implicaba el absurdo trato que hizo con Hinata, pero el si. El sabia la enorme consecuencia de lo que había hecho, y sabia que ya estaba pasando.

\- ¡E-es Hinata!- Exclamo frustrado.- La verdad no se que es lo que ella hace conmigo.- Se paso ambas manos por su rubia cabellera, frustrado.- E-ella, ella hace que todo de mi se altere, que me comporte de una manera en la cual no entiendo, que olvide por lo cual hice este trato, que me frustre de sobre manera al escucharla decir el nombre de ese estúpido emo.- Lo dijo de manera tan rápida que tuvo que parar para tomar aire. Se había sentido tan satisfactorio contarle a Gaara, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, uno que venia cargando desde varios días atrás.

Gaara lo miraba con seriedad, una seriedad tan profunda y misteriosa. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, lo presentía, digo, era tan obvio. Pero aun así, su amigo nunca se dio cuenta, ni siquiera lo noto o lo vio venir, y por eso estaba en estas circunstancias. Tan frustrado, confundido, alterado, furioso... pero era su culpa, todo era su culpa. El fue quien inicio todo, ahora era su deber pagar por eso. No le iba a decir la verdad, se lo merecía por estúpido, pero le ayudaría, por algo era su mejor amigo.

\- No te puedo decir lo que te pasa.- Naruto lo vio sorprendido.- Esto es algo que tu te buscaste así que ahora lo tienes que afrontar como el hombre que eres.- Suavizo su mirada.- Pero de vez en cuando te echare una mano. Somos amigos.- Levanto la mano.

\- Aveces eres un maldito canalla.- Estrecho con fuerza su mano mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica, para después jalarlo hacia el y darle un fuerte abrazo.- Pero tienes razón, yo me lo busque.- Se separo de el.- Gracias.-

\- Un concejo...- Naruto le presto atención.- Hagas lo que hagas... no la cagues a lo grande.- Fue más bien una advertencia, una advertencia escondida. Cualquier idiota lo podría descifrar, pero se trataba de Naruto, ademas de idiota, era estúpido y despistado. No fue sorpresa para el ver su mirada de duda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

\- Te recuerdo que estas jugando con fuego.- Le dio un trago a su whisky olvidado.- No te quemes.- Se alejo de el y se fue a la sala, en donde se dejo caer en el mullido sillón con satisfacción para después prender en televisor y poner el canal de deportes.

\- Te recuerdo que estas en desventaja ante mi.- Gaara lo vio confundido por sus palabras, solo para después poner los ojo en blando al verlo con su celular en la mano, con el numero de su esposa.- Puedo llamarle en cualquier momento a Matsuri para que venga por ti.- Sonrió de manera sádica al verlo acorralado.

\- No te atreverías.- Lo miro asustado.- Si ella se entera que vengo aquí para escapar de su genio me matara a escobazos.-

\- No te diré que me lo digas.- Bajo el teléfono.- Pero si podre tenerte como esclavo.- Lo miro con una sonrisa llena de mofa.

\- Mejor me voy con Matsuri.- Dejo el vaso de whisky en la mesa de centro de cristal minimista, para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse de mala gana a la salida.

\- ¡E-espera, Gaara!- Fue tras el.- ¡Es broma, es broma!- Lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.- Vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio. Vamos, ordenemos una pizzas.- Sonrió de forma tensa ante la mirada llena de burla de Gaara.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata amaneció con un sentimiento raro en su interior. No tenia ganas de ir a ninguna parte, solo quería quedarse en su casa y dormir hasta que se cansara. Tampoco quería ver a Naruto y mucho menos a Sasuke. Por alguna razón, sentía que había hecho algo mal al verlo corrido de su casa a Naruto.

Frustrada, enterró su cara en su suave almohada. Pero que había estado a punto de hacer ayer con Naruto. Se había vuelto loca. Había dejado que sus hormonas controlaran el momento. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, Naruto le atraía de una manera tan misteriosa que no sabia como interpretar. Eran tan sutil pero intenso a la misma vez que la dejaba aturdida. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Llevo su mano a sus labios para acariciarlos con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos. Ayer, cuando se había sentido asustada, Naruto la había besado de una forma muy diferente a las anteriores. Fue, amable, dulce... gentil. Como si le estuviera diciendo que esto iba a estar bien, que confiara en el, que no le haría daña. Fue algo que la dejo sorprendida pero lo ignoro al momento. Pero ahora, al recordarlo... la hacia sentir... feliz.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar ese breve momento. De un brinco, se levando de su cómoda cama para ir a tomar un baño. Después de unos 10 min. salio del baño completamente arreglada; tomo sus cosas de su tocador para irse con sus amigas. Hoy no tenían mucho que hacer, solo irían a la universidad a tomar un par de clases y después irse a las grabaciones.

.

.

\- Últimamente te noto muy distraída.- Llamo su atención Ino al verla completamente iba.

Estaban en la universidad, justo en la hora de descanso. Todas estaban sentadas juntas en la mesa más lejana del comedor.

\- ¡Desde que estas saliendo con Naruto esta así!- Exclamo contenta Tenten.

\- ¡El amor!- Se unió a ella Ino.

\- ¡Pa-para nada!- Lo negó sonrojada.- E-es solo que...- Se quejo callada, tratando de encontrar una excusa.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, son novios, es normal que se encuentren de este modo!- Dijo con burla Ino.

Novios. No eran eso, ni siquiera eran amigos, entonces, ¿Qué eran? Habían un termino para llamar a su relación. Lo dudaba, pero y si lo había, ¿Cómo se llamaría? Abría dicho que amigos con derecho pero no eran amigos, entonces... qué.

\- ¡Hinata!- Dio un pequeño brinco ante el grito de Tenten.- ¡Se que extrañas a Naruto pero al menos pon atención!-

\- L-lo siento.- No se molesto en negar lo que había dicho.

\- Por cierto, ¿Como van las cosas entre ustedes?- Pregunto Ino.- Últimamente no los veo muy juntos.-

\- Bueno...- Dudo un poco en contarles sobre lo que últimamente había estado sintiendo. Pero al final se rindió, eran sus mejores amigas y no podía ocultares todo.- Ayer... creo que hice algo mal...- Bajo la mirada hacia su plato completamente intacto.- Con Naruto.-

\- ¿Por que lo piensas?- Pregunto Tenten.

\- Bueno... y-yo...- De repente se ruborizo. No quería decir con detalles lo que había pasado anoche.- A-anoche... bueno... estábamos a punto... d-de... etto... "eso"- Lo dijo disimuladamente con un tono de voz muy bajo. Ino y Tenten al entender a que se refería, ambos soltaron una exclamación de compresión.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste mal?- Pregunto Tenten.

\- Anoche... llamo Sasuke y bueno...-

\- Contestaste su llamada.- Dijo Ino con un toque de regaño.- Eres idiota... no, eres retrasada.-

\- ¡Hice mal!- Exclamo preocupada.

\- No puedes contestar la llamada de otro hombre cuando estas a punto de tener sexo con tu novio, pensara que lo prefieres a el que a el mismo.- La regaño Tenten.

\- Y-yo...-

\- Es como si le dieras un golpe en el ego. Técnicamente le estas diciendo que te importa más Sasuke que el.- Se cruzo de brazos Ino y la vio como si fuera sabia.- Ha de estar furioso.-

Era verdad, a noche se fue de su casa enojado, tanto que azoto la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se fue de esa manera.- Dijo culpable.

\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando te mantienes virgen hasta los veintidós.- Dijo abatida Ino mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente de manera dramática.

\- Dejando eso de lado, lo mejor es que te disculpes con el.- Coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Si, tienes razón.- La vio con una sonrisa, dándoles las gracias con la mirada.

\- Deberás tener una jornada de sexo sin control si quieres reparar su ego.- Dijo con seriedad fingida mientras mostraba el pulgar en aceptación.

\- ¡INO!- Gritaron Hinata y Tenten ante el comentario vergonzoso de Ino.

.

.

No sabia que hacia aquí. Tenten le dijo que se disculpara con el pero... estaba bien ir de este modo. Cual iba a ser su escusa. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ah, ya ni sabia que hacer. Estaba tan frustrada que empezó a despeinar su cabellera.

\- ¿Hinata?-

Se puso de piedra al escuchar su voz. No esperaba encontrarse con el tan rápido. Giro la mirada lentamente para al final ver como el la mirada con seriedad.

\- Bueno... yo... yo vine a...- Sabia la razón por la cual había venido, pero aun así, no se la decía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí en mi disquera?- Pregunto molesto. Aun no estaba contento con ella.-

\- Yo, bueno... solo quería pedir... disculpas.- Lo dijo tan bajo que Naruto tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder escucharla.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.-

\- ¡Dije que lo siento!- Le grito llena de frustración. Por que le tenia que resultar difícil disculparse.

\- ¿Qué?- Estaba sorprendido, no había esperado eso.

\- Lamento lo que paso el otro día... fue... grosero de mi parte. Lo siento.-

\- Que bueno que lo entiendes. Tonta.- Sonrió con burla.

\- ¡No arruines el momento!- Exclamo molesta.

\- Así es como lo sientes.- Se cruzo de brazos y la vio con ironía.

\- N-no, bueno, y-yo, ¡Ah!- Grito llena de frustración. ¿Por que solo Naruto la ponía de este modo?

\- Descuida, acepto tus disculpas.- Le sonrió, burlándose de ella.- Estaba a punto de ir a comer. Vienes.-

\- L-lo siento, no puedo... yo, bueno...- Dudo en decirle.- Sasuke me invito a comer y bueno... lo tengo que ver en el restaurante...-

\- Ya veo...- Dijo con un tono de voz grave, haciendo que Hinata lo viera con duda. De pronto, el ambiente se volvió frió, tenso.- Entonces hasta luego.- Sin esperar respuesta, se fue del lugar, dejándola sola.

\- Naru... to...-

.

.

Molesto, furioso, irritado. ¿De que otro modo podía llamar a lo que sentía? De verdad que Hinata era una idiota, no entendía nada. Es que no podía notar que odiaba que mencionara a Sasuke. Era tan difícil de saber.

Cruzo la calle con velocidad y llego de mala gana a su auto. Azoto la puerta del auto sin importarle si se dañaba o algo parecido. Antes de que diera marcha atrás al auto, noto como había un paparazzi fotografiandolo. Lo ignoro y se fue del lugar.

.

.

\- ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!- Se grito a si misma mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza con sus manos.

Apenas hace unas horas Ino y Tenten le habían dicho que no mencionara a Sasuke en presencia de Naruto y fue lo primero que hizo. ¡Acaso estaba retardada! De verdad que era una estúpida sin remedio. Como era posible que lo aya dicho.

Tenia que disculparse de nuevo. Ademas de que tenia que pegarse en la cabeza el recordatorio de no mencionar a Sasuke en presencia de Naruto si es que no quería seguir enojandolo. A este paso, no podrían conseguir seguir con el trato por sus desacuerdos.

Desanimada, se fue a su coche. Tenia que verse con Sasuke en estos momentos en el restaurante que habían acordado. Lo ultimo que quería es llegar tarde y que Sasuke también se molestara con ella.

.

.

Estúpida Hinata, ahora por su culpa no tenia apetito, se supone que iría a comer pero ahora mírenlo ahí, en el sofá de su casa bebiendo una copa de whisky, con un humor de perros. De verdad no lo entendía, por qué le molestaba tanto que mencionara a Sasuke. Se supone que lo tiene que hacer, se supone que debería de estar contento de que Hinata aya avanzado con el, debería estar contento, entonces, por que no lo estaba.

¡Joder que últimamente su mente era una mierda! Ya no tenia claro lo que tenia que pasar, no tenia estrategias en su mente para un próximo movimiento, no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Le dio un gran trago a su whisky para terminar arrojando la copa al suelo con furia, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Tanta era su enojo que no le dio importancia al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sabia que había sido mala idea darle a Gaara una copia de su llave, tenia que recordar cambiar la cerradura.

\- ¡Maldición, Gaara, que ahora no quiero tener ni una puta platica contigo!- Alzo la mirada para gritarle, y solo después, atragantarse con su propia saliva al ver a Sakura parada en frente de el con la mirada asustada.

\- ¡L-lo siento, y-yo no sabia que...!- Se disculpo mientras miraba por todo el lugar, viendo sorprendida los miles de fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por todos el lugar.- Naruto.- Lo vio preocupado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto asustado. Nunca espero que ella viniera a su departamento. Pero si hacia memoria, Sakura también tenia una copia de su llave.

\- Yo, bueno, solo vine a verte. Pero veo que soy inoportuna.-

\- ¡N-no, y-yo, bueno... Lo siento...- Se disculpo y la miro culpable. Era un jodido idiota.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- Se acerco a el mientras esquivaba los cristales del suelo.

\- Nada importante.- Volteo la mirada hacia otra parte. No tenia porque enterarse de sus discusiones con Hinata.

\- Naruto.- Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sakura tomo con sus dos manos sus mejillas, volteando su rostro para que la viera. Inclino su cuerpo para estar a la altura de el.- Eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupas, dime que es lo que pasa.-

\- Y-yo... bueno...- Estaba sorprendido, anonadado, jamas pensó que ella aria esto. Estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que terminaran uniendo por fin sus labios.

Permaneció quieto como una roca, sin ser capas de moverse, solo siendo capas de sentir la respiración de Sakura al impactar con su rostro, oliendo su dulce fragancia de flores. Solo siendo capas d admirarla de cerca.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al notar que la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando poco a poco. De verdad que iba a pasar, de verdad por fin iba a besar a Sakura después de tanto tiempo de desearlo. De este modo.

Pronto pudo sentir el sedoso cabello de Sakura al rozar con sus mejillas. Sintió cosquillas, pero no hizo ni un movimiento, solo pudo admirar como Sakura se acercaba a el poco a poco. Solo faltaban cinco centímetros para por fin unir sus labios, por fin probarlos...

\- Naruto...-

La imagen de Hinata se le vino a la mente, sonriendo como solo ella es capas de hacerlo. Mostrando su lindos dientes, con las mejillas teñidas de un adorable rosa pálido, con sus hermosos ojos brillando como estrellas. Mirando solo a el...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia, tenia ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura, apartándola de el. Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, algo aturdida por el repentino movimiento, mientras que el miraba sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura, sin entender que hacían ahí.

\- Na-naruto...- Lo llamo asombrada.

\- A-ah, no y-yo... bueno...- De manera rápida, quito sus manos de los hombros de Sakura, dejándolas levantadas.- L-lo siento.- Asustado, alterado, confundido, se levanto del sofá para prácticamente huir del lugar. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Naruto había salido de su departamento.

.

Salio de prisa a las calles de New york, solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. No le importo. Corría, de verdad estaba corriendo de su propio departamento. No, estaba huyendo de Sakura. ¡De verdad! No lo podía creer, por que estaba huyendo de ella. No se supone que debería estar ahora mismo besándola con toda la pasión que había estado juntando todos estos años.

¡La había rechazado! Lo que claramente era un beso. Aun no entendía por que. Qué le pasaba, se supone que no tenia que ser así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que la había detenido? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Detuvo su correr y se quedo parado en medio de la calle, mojándose por culpa de la lluvia, siendo visto de manera rara por las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué... por qué estaba pasando esto? Debió haber besado a Sakura. Llevaba años soñando con eso, entonces porque lo había arruinado.

.

.

\- La comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias por haberme invitado.- Le agradeció a Sasuke una vez ya estaban afuera del restaurante. Con un paraguas en la mano cada uno.

\- No hay de que. Solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi amiga.- Le sonrió.

\- Jajaja, opino lo mismo...- Bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras jugaba con sus pies, moviendolos de manera nerviosa.

¿Ahora que se supone que haga? Por más que lo piense, no se le viene nada a la mente. Ademas, ya no sentía el mismo ambiente que antes, ahora era más... normal. Ya no tenia las mismas ganas de antes por hacer algo, por tener una conversación con el, por tenerlo a su lada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar o te vas tu?- Le pregunto al estar segundos en un silencio incomodo.

-Ah, bueno yo... Creo que me iré por mi cuenta.- Le sonrió de manera tensa. No lo había pensado bien, era algo que simplemente salio de sus labios sin ser consciente.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- El también le sonrió de manera incomoda, para después llevarse la mano a la nuca y comenzar a alborotar sus cabellos.

Hinata lo noto nerviosos, como si no supiera que hacer o que decir. Bueno, lo entendía, ella estaba de la misma forma.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, Sasuke la tomo de su muñeca y la acerco a ella de manera rápido. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir los tibios labios de Sasuke en su mejilla derecha, muy cerca de sus labios, tanto que casi podía sentirlos.

El contacto fue tan cálido y suave que casi no lo podía sentir. Tan rápido como la atrajo a el, se separo de ella y la vio de una manera indescriptible.

\- N-nos vemos.-

Sin decir nada más, se fue del lugar. Dejándola parada en medio de la calle, sorprendida y sin poder decir o hacer algo.

Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, justo en donde Sasuke había posado sus labios, para después comenzar a acariciar el lugar con la yema de sus dedos. Llevo su otra mano a su pecho, aun sosteniendo el paraguas con fuerza; en donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón... pero por alguna razón... ya no sentía nada. Ni una emoción, ni un manojo de nervios... nada.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Se dio la vuelta, ida. Con los ojos en blanco, como si se tratara de un robot; para después comenzar a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento, una rubia cabellera llamo su atención sobre toda la gente. Retrocedió unos paso para después ponerse de puntas para ver mejor sobre la gente.

\- ¿Naruto...?- Susurro su nombre sorprendida de verlo caminar de manera lenta, ido.- ¡Naruto!- Grito su nombre para que la escuchara.

Naruto al escuchar su nombre, giro la mirada y la vio del otro lado de la calle, sosteniendo un paraguas. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa para después detener su marcha y quedarse parado como idiota.

Hinata al verlo detenerse, cruzo la calle con velocidad para llegar con el.

\- ¡Estas todo empapado!- Exclamo preocupada. Lo cubrió con el paraguas para después girar la mirada y pedir un taxi al verlo acercarse.- Vamos.- Se giro hacia el y lo tomo de la muñeca para meterlo dentro del taxi.

.

.

\- ¿Enserio, qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto preocupada mientras pasaba una toalla por el cabello mojado de Naruto. Tenían mas de cinco minutos de haber llegado y el aun no decía nada.

\- Nada...- Solo se limito a decir eso. Causando que Hinata lo viera molesta.

\- ¡Claro que paso algo para que estés así!- Tomo con sus dos manos las mejillas de Naruto e hizo que la mirara a la cara.- Mírame.- Demando.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Naruto la veía sorprendido, asombrado... embobado. Era la misma escena que había pasado con Sakura hace horas atrás. Pero algo era diferente, ahora no era Sakura la que estaba enfrente de el, no, era Hinata. Mirándolo preocupada. Tan cerca de el que podía sentir su respirar, su aroma... podía sentirla a ella.

Sin ser consiente de lo que hacia, se acerco poco a poco a ella, causando que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida al verlo acercarse... pero no hizo nada. Solo permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Esperando con ansias el beso.

Juntos sus labios con suavidad, los movió de una manera ta delicada que Hinata se sorprendió. Naruto coloco su mano izquierda en su mejilla, sujetándola, atrayendola más a el, profundizando el beso.

Hinata cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ella misma aumento la intensidad del beso al abrir la boca y dejar entrar la traviesa lengua de Naruto. Juntandolas en una deliciosa danza.

Naruto abandono su mejilla para llevar ambas manos a la cintura de Hinata, para después alzarla y colocarla en sus piernas. Aun que se sorprendió un poco, lo acepto gustosa, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y atrayendolo más a ella.

Se separaron ante la falta de aire y solo se limitaron a verse con intensidad. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Tan pronto como se separaron, volvieron a unir sus labios. Pero esta vez de manera feroz, hambrienta.

Naruto abandono su cintura para adentrarse por su camisa y comenzar a acariciar de manera lento su estomago e ir subiendo poco a poco. Hinata soltó un suspiro lleno de placer al sentir como las manos de Naruto estrujaban con fuerza sus senos.

\- Na-naruto...- Gimio su nombre sobre el beso, causando que saliva escurriera por su mentón.- ¡Ah~!- Soltó un gemido al sentir como Naruto hacia aun lado su sostén para pellizcar con fuerza sus pezones.

Pronto abandono sus deliciosos labios para comenzar a repartir besos por su cuello. Al llegar al lugar de la marca, se extraño al verla, solo entonces se dio cuenta que Hinata había usado maquillaje para ocultarla. Con una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó a morder cada parte de su cuello, dejando marcado todo el lugar.

Se sentía débil, le faltaba el aire, sentía dolor de manera placentera. Lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior.

\- Na-naruto... ¡Ah!- Hizo atrás el cuello para darle más disponibilidad al lugar.

Carpe diem Hinata.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! xD

La verdad tengo que admitir que me siento un poco avergonzada por escribir... "esto"

Estaba tentada por modificar la escena de sexo por una más... ligera, sutil. Pero al final me dije, "Na, hay escritoras que escriben cosas mas subidas de tono que lo mio" xD

Espero que les aya gustado y lamento la demora. De verdad que tuve unas enormes ganas de escribir. No estaba corta de inspiración, sino corta de ganas... uf la flojera esta dura estos días xD

Tenia pensado escribir Padre soltero pero me vi con más ganas de escribir esta historia. Tal vez la escriba más que las demás.

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

PD: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

YooooouuS: Jaja, gracias, de verdad me animan mucho tus palabras.

Monica528: Me alegra :D

Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: Aaawww~ que linda, de verdad me encanto leer tu comentario, me subió mucho el animo con respecto a la historia. De verdad yo soy muy dudosa con lo que escribo, nunca creo que es suficiente y siempre pienso que lo hice mal, pero al leer tu comentario me deja en claro que esta bien como escribo. Mil gracias, de verdad te quiero.

NaruHina The Last: Me alegra mucho.

Nana: Tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

Anonimo: No te preocupes, lo haré.

darkeyeswhite: Jaja, gracias ;D

Akime Maxwell: De verdad me alegra mucho que te gusten todas mis historias. Me animas mucho. Te quiero

Maria: Jajaja, hay ese Narutin, pero así lo amamos.


	5. Sentimientos y Furia

Advertencia: Lemon explicito. _  
_

 _No quiero ser un capitulo de tu historia. Quiero ser tu historia._

.

.

Sus manos trataban de aferrarse con fuerza a los sedosos cabellos de Naruto, tratando vagamente de disminuir todas las maravillosas sensaciones que Naruto le estaba haciendo sentir. Naruto repartía besos por todo su cuello, dejando marcado casi todo el lugar. Marcándola como suya.

\- Naruto...- Susurro su nombre en petición de más. Quería más, quería sentir más sensaciones, quería sentirlo más, mucho más.

Naruto en respuesta, abandono su cuello y en un movimiento casi inexistente, le quito su camisa, dejándola solo con el sujetador puesto en cima de sus pechos. O sea, dejando ver sus senos. Inmediatamente al ver desnudos sus pechos, los cubrió avergonzada. Ocultándolos de la lujuriosa vista de Naruto.

\- No lo hagas.- Con delicadeza, aparto sus brazos que cubrían sus pechos. Dejándolos a su vista.- Son hermosos.- Dijo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

\- N-no digas eso.- Cerro con fuerza los ojos, tratando de disminuir los nervios que la invadían por todo su cuerpo.- ¡Ah!- Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir una repentina ráfaga de aire en su pezón derecho. Bajo la vista y vio como Naruto la observaba con diversión. Le había soplado.- ¡Naruto!- Lo regaño.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Se disculpo con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en sus labios.- Es solo que...- Lamió su pezón, causando que Hinata reprimiera una exclamación.- Es imposible resistirme a ser travieso contigo.- Llevo ambas manos a la espalda de Hinata y con movimientos torpes, le quito el sujetador. Para después aventarlo lejos del lugar.- Muy imposible.- Junto de nuevo sus labios para volver a besarla con pasión. Uniendo sus labios en una batalla feroz. Lengua con lengua, saliva con saliva y dientes con dientes. ¿Quién de los dos iba a ganar? Eso no importaba.

De manera lenta, comenzó a masajear los pechos de Hinata. Estrujándolos y apretándolos con sus manos. Maravillándose de los suaves que eran. Ante la falta de aire, ambos se separaron. Dejando entre ellos un hilo de saliva.

\- Na-naruto...- Jadeo su nombre.

Quería más. Mucho más. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. ¿Estaba bien eso? ¿Estaba bien desear eso sin amarlo? ¿Estaba bien desear a un hombre que no amaba? No, claro que no. Pero la verdad, ya no le importaba. Ya no le importaba ser una niña buena. Esa que siempre hacia lo correcto y salia perjudicada al final. ¿Por que no podía ser una niña mala? Ella también podía serlo. Era su vida, y la única persona que podía juzgarla era ella. Nada más ella. Ademas, había gente que hacia cosas mucho peores que ella. Esto ya no era nada nuevo en el mundo actual.

\- _El mundo esta lleno de gente hipócrita, capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir todo lo que quieren. Las mujeres cada día se hacen más interesadas y los hombres cada día prefieren más a las mujeres atractivas._ -

El tenia razón. Esto a comparación de eso, no era nada. ¿Qué tenia de malo desear a un hombre? No tenia nada de malo. Solo por esta vez.

Después de todo... este era un mundo podrido.

\- ¡Ah!- Gimio al sentí como Naruto comenzaba a lamer sus pechos. Uno por uno.

\- Hinata.- Alzo la cabeza y la miro de una manera que no pudo describir. Eso era... ¿deseo?

Se miraron unos segundos. Los dos con diferentes pensamientos pero con la misma pregunta.

 _¿Esta bien hacer esto?_

Ambos ya sabían la respuesta. De manera rápida, volvieron a juntar sus labios. Volviendo al mismo beso que habían dejado inconcluso.

Naruto abandono sus pechos y de forma lenta comenzó a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Al sentir el borde del pantalón de Hinata, de manera suave, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas sobre encima del pantalón.

Hinata al sentir que Naruto era el único que hacia algo, llevo sus manos al borde de la playera que traía puesta Naruto y de forma lenta, comenzó a subirla. Naruto al ver sus intenciones, abandono sus piernas y se alejo un poco de ella para sacarse el mismo la playera. Quedando con el torso desnudo, ante la vista de Hinata.

Al ver los amplios y fuertes músculos de Naruto, se lamió los labios, dándole una vista sexy a Naruto. De manera tímida, llevo sus manos a los pectorales de Naruto y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a delinearlos. Dibujando su forma. Maravillándose de lo fuertes que eran.

\- Naruto...- Susurro de forma lenta sus nombre. Aun admirando sus músculos.

\- Dime.- Con una sonrisa perversa, tomo el mentón de Hinata y la hizo mirarlo.- No solo quiero que juegues con mis músculos.- Con su mano libre, tomo la mano derecha de Hinata y lo llevo a su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir lo duro que estaba.- También aquí "el" requiere tus caricias.- Dijo de manera juguetona. Haciendo que le saltaran los colores a Hinata.

Sonrió de medio lado y, tomándola por sorpresa, volvió a unir sus labios. Soltó su mentón y la mano de Hinata para llevar ambas al botón del pantalón de Hinata. Para, con algo de dificultad, terminar abriéndolo. Pero no hizo nada, solo lo abrió y después llevo sus manos a las amplias caderas de Hinata para juntarla más a el.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto al sentir el duro miembro de Naruto rozar con su zona intima. Haciendo que Naruto sonriera en medio del beso.

\- ¡Ah!- Soltó un grito de exclamación al sentir como Naruto colocaba sus manos en su trasero para después alzarla. Por reflejo, enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de Naruto.- Na-naruto.- Dijo su nombre en busca de respuestas.

\- ¿Dónde esta tú cuarto?- Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada las escaleras. Al encontrarlas, se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a subirlas.

\- A la izquierda, segunda puerta a la derecha.-

Siguió sus instrucciones y al encontrarla, con un poco de dificultad, abrió la puerta. Al llegar a la cama, la dejo con suavidad, posándose el encima de ella. Sujetando su peso con sus codos y sus rodillas para no aplastarla.

\- Así es más cómodo.- Le sonrió de forma sexy, mientras que ella lo miraba sorprendida. No la dejo decir nada porque inmediatamente llevo sus labios al cuello de ella.

Hinata llevo ambas manos a la espalda de Naruto para comenzar a acariciarla. Eran tantas las sensaciones que sentían que pronto estallaría.

Naruto fue bajándolo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegas a sus senos. Se entretuvo un rato con ellos para después ir bajando más. Repartió besos húmedos por todo su estomago, sacandole suspiros. Al llegar al borde del pantalón se detuvo. Hinata bajo la mirada y lo vio sonreirle de manera divertida.

Tomo ambos bordes del pantalón y de manera rápida, los bajo. Dejándola solo con la ropa interior.

\- ¡N-naruto!- Exclamo sorprendida ante el sorpresivo movimiento de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué?- Subió su cuerpo hasta tener su cabeza a la altura de ella y le pregunto de forma inocente.

\- F-fue m-muy repentino.- Dijo de manera nerviosa. Después de todo Naruto le estaba sonriendo de forma inocente. Algo muy excitante.

\- Y.- Acerco sus labios hasta el punto de rozarlos con los de Hinata.- O es por que estas avergonzada de que te vea desnuda.-

Ante lo dicho se sonrojo. Aparto la mirada con las mejillas rojas. ¿Cómo decirle que era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba desnuda? ¿Cómo decirle que era virgen?

\- ¡Ah!- Soltó un gemido al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a acariciar su zona intima con la yema de sus dedos.- ¡Na-naru... Ah~!- Se sujeto con fuerza a los hombros de Naruto. Tratando de contener todos sus gemidos.- ¡E-espe... Ah!- Arqueo la espalda al sentir como pellizcaba su clítoris.

\- No es justo.- La miro con diversión. Deleitándose de la vista que tenia desde su posición.- Yo también quiero sentir lo mismo.- Bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello, y comenzó a aspirar con sensualidad su cuello. Maravillándose de su delicioso olor.

\- Na-naruto...- Dijo su nombre conteniendo lo más que podía sus gemidos. Pero le era imposible. Era como si Naruto fuera un maestro en excitar a una mujer. Era tan experto que le quitaba el aliento con solo mirarla. ¿Eso era legal?

Al cabo de unos segundos, detuvo sus caricias en la zona intima de Hinata para separarse de ella y mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Naruto...?- Dijo su nombre, preguntándose que sucedía.

Sin obtener respuesta. Fue testigo de como Naruto se quitaba el pantalón que tenia puesto. De forma extremadamente lenta. Fue como si la estuviera provocando con sus movimientos. Inmediatamente al quitarse los pantalones, los aventó lejos, como si fueran un estorbo para el.

\- Ahora estamos iguales.- Dijo con diversión.

Ella solo pudo contemplar su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Todo de el era un pecado andante para una chica. Sus pectorales, sus músculos, todo de el. Era como tener a Eros en persona.

Sin perder el tiempo, Hinata lo jalo hacia ella, en busca de sus labios. Quienes la recibieron gustosos. Inmediatamente Naruto volvió a centrar su concentración en la zona intima de Hinata. Acariciándola lentamente, simulando la penetración con sus dedos, sacandole suspiros entre el beso.

De forma tímida, pero más curiosa, llevo sus manos al miembro de Naruto aun enfundado en su boxer. Lo acaricio sobre la tela, de forma lenta y suave. Naruto corto el beso para emitir un gruñido de placer. En sus adentros, se estaba divirtiendo de ver sus expresiones. Ahora ella era la que podía disfrutar de ver sus expresiones. Ahora era ella la que podía darle placer a el.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, introdujo su mano dentro del boxer de Naruto, para tomar su miembro con su mano. Naruto en respuesta soltó un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior.

\- Hinata.- Dijo su nombre con los dientes apretados. Podía ver que se estaba conteniendo. No quería eso.

Comenzó a mover su mano con lentitud, de arriba a bajo. Acariciándolo con cuidado. Con su vaga experiencia. Esta seria la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de un hombre completamente desnudo. Esta seria la segunda segunda vez que tocaba el miembro de Naruto. El primer hombre que tocaba.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sacandole gruñidos a Naruto. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan... vulnerable. Tan débil ante ella. Le gustaba saber que la razón de su excitación era ella. Nadie más. Solo ella.

\- ¡Pa-para...!- Exigió, tratando lo más que podía de que su voz saliera normal. Sin ningún gemido por parte de el. No quería eso. Quería escucharlo completamente. No quería que se contuviera. Lo quería todo de el.

Sin hacerle caso, acaricio la punta de su miembro con su pulgar. Sorprendiéndose al sentir un liquido caliente salir de el. Sabia que era. Haciendo que tragara duro al saber que estaba tan excitado.

\- ¡A-ah... b-bas...ta...!- Apretaba los dientes, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener sus gemidos. Pero era imposible ante las caricias de Hinata. Eran tan delicadas y suaves que sentía que lo volverían loco. La inocencia con la que lo hacia resultaba ser excitante. Tanto que sentía que se correría en su mano. Algo que jamas había pasado. Jamas una chica la había excitado de esta manera. Debería ser al revés. Debería ser el quien le estuviera dando placer. No ella.

En un movimiento rápido. Tenia atrapada las manos de Hinata encima de su cabeza, sujetándola de las muñecas. Ella pestañeo sorprendida de su acción. Un poco confundida. ¿En qué momento la había inmovilizado?

\- Creo que ya te divertiste demasiado conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Causando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo. En vez de miedo, sentía deseo...

\- ¡Ah!- Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como las manos de Naruto le quitaban su ultima prenda. Dejándola completamente desnuda ante su vista. En reflejo, llevo ambas manos a su zona intima, tapándola. Era una sensación extraña. Era pena, vergüenza... o tal vez las dos juntas.

Con delicadeza, Naruto tomo su mano derecha para llevarla a su boca y darle un suave beso en la palma de su mano. Con una sonrisa en su mano le acaricio la mejilla con su mano libre.

\- No tienes que ocultarte... Eres hermosa.-

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, tal vez fue su sonrisa sincera, pero le creyó. Con un poco de duda, comenzó a apartar su mano izquierda de su zona intima. Dejándola a la vista de Naruto. Sus palabras o su sonrisa, cualquiera de las dos, le hizo sentir segura, sin pena de mostrar su cuerpo ante el. Tal vez por eso se oculto, por temor a que no le gustara su cuerpo. Pero ahora sabia que era todo lo contrario. Algo que le dio confianza de mostrarse ante el.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la beso. Pero a diferencia de los demás besos que ya se habían dado, este era diferente. Este estaba lleno de sentimientos, de parte de el y de ella. Era dulce, tierno, suave y lento, sin ninguna intención de profundizarlo. Algo que los dejo confundidos a ambos. ¿Cuál era el sentimiento que estaban expresando? Cariño, no. Afecto, tampoco. ¿Entonces cuál?

No le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto ya que al separarse, toda la pasión que habían sentido volvió como si fuera adrenalina. De manera rápida, Naruto se quito su ultima prenda. Mostrando lo duro que estaba.

Hinata casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al verlo. Digo, era grande... Algo que la intimidaba. No es como si hubiera visto otro, digo, era el único que había visto, pero aun así sabia que era grande. Por algo la intimidaba.

\- E-eso entrara en mi.- Dijo con miedo.- Di-digo... es gra-grande y, bueno... no me romperá.- Lo miro a los ojos en busca de respuesta. Con miedo.

Naruto la vio sorprendido, algo fuera de si por sus palabras. Pero después sonrió. Fue un cumplido algo extraño. Más bien el cumplido más extraño que alguien le había hecho. Pero de alguna manera, le parecía tierno. Es como si nunca hubiera visto un...

Abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa. La miro impresionado. En busca de respuestas. Digo, tiene veintidós años. No creía que fuera su primera vez. ¿O si?

\- Hi-hinata... yo, bueno...- Esta nervioso. ¿Cómo decirle si era virgen sin parecer un idiota?- ¿E-eres... mmm... vir...gen...?- Aparto la mirada de ella. Viendo un punto de la habitación. Siendo incapaz de mirarla.

\- ¡E-es malo!- Exclamo avergonzada. Tenia las mejillas más rojas que una fresa madura. Casi podía sentir que le salia humo de la cabeza. Sabia que llegarían hasta este punto, pero no espero a que fuera tan pronto.

\- ¡Lo eres!- La vio impactado. Sin duda no se lo había esperado.

\- No creas que me la paso ligando con hombres todo el tiempo como tu lo haces con las mujeres.- Le dijo con reproche, tratando lo más que podía de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- L-lo siento... es solo que, bueno... no me lo esperaba...- Dijo culpable.- Pero, bueno...- Ante el nerviosismo de Naruto, Hinata levanto las cejas en confusión.- ¿Esta bien que tu primera vez... sea conmigo?- Pregunto con miedo. Tenia miedo que dijera que no. Tenia miedo a que lo parara. Algo que, muy a su pesar, lo haría si ella decía que no.

Hinata lentamente levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla de Naruto. Algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. La miro con duda. Preguntándose que es lo que quería decir eso.

\- Si pensara eso... en primer lugar nunca hubiera dejado que continuaras.- Le respondió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Como si estuviera diciéndolo que todo estaba bien, que podía seguir. Para después acercar sus labios a los suyos y besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía en esos momentos.

Naruto en respuesta aumento la intensidad del beso. Quitandole el aliento a Hinata por la intensidad. Con impaciencia, llevo su mano derecha a su miembro para guiarlo a la entrada de Hinata. Al sentir el suave roce, Hinata corto el beso para sacar un suspiro.

\- Na-naruto...- Estaba nerviosa. Podía saberlo con solo mirar su rostro.

\- Tranquila... todo estará bien.- Entrelazo su mano izquierda con la suya, en señal de apoyo. Quería que se sintiera tranquila, quería que confiara en el.

Al sentir que se relajaba, introdujo la punta de su miembro con suavidad. En todo momento la miro al rostro, observando sus expresiones. Por nada se las perdería. Introdujo la mitad al ver que se acostumbraba a el, para después sacarlo y de una sola estocada introducir todo su pene.

El grito que hizo lo dejo helado en su lugar. Incapaz de moverse o decir algo. Solo siendo capas de ver su rostro lleno de dolor.

\- ¡L-lo siento... y-yo no, yo no que-quería...-

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por el dolor, y al ver el miedo de Naruto impregnada en su cara, le sonrió. Demostrándole que todo estaba bien. Que solo era momentáneo.

Al pasar los segundos, esperando a que Hinata se acostumbrara a el, Hinata movió las caderas. Lo tomo como una señal y con suavidad comenzó a moverse. Primero lentamente, tratando de que se acostumbrara, para después ir aumentando la velocidad.

\- ¡Ah, Na-naru... Aahh~ Aah~- Llevo sus manos a la amplia espalda de Naruto para tratar de sujetarse contra las embestidas de Naruto. Era tanta la excitación que comenzó a rasguñarle la espalda.

\- ¡Ma-maldición... Hinata... Aahgrrr! ¡E-estas estrecha, Ahgr!- Exclamo completamente excitado. Las cavidades de Hinata estaban apretando su miembro de una manera tan excitante que sentía que se volvería loco.

\- ¡E-es ma-malo!-

\- No... todo lo contrario.- Salio de ella para volver a entrar con más fuerza. Hinata en respuesta enterró las uñas en su espalda, causándole más excitación que dolor. Naruto tomo su pierna y la coloco por encima de su hombro, abriéndola más. Para que llegara más dentro de ella.

\- ¡NARUTO!- Grito su nombre. Completamente abrumada por todas las deliciosas sensaciones que Naruto le estaba haciendo sentir. Cerro con fuerza los ojos al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a jugar con sus manos sus pechos. Estrujándolos como si se tratara de una masa.

\- Dilo.- Dijo con voz ronca. Dándole un aire sensual.- Di mi nombre.- Aumento la rapidez de las embestidas, quitandole el aliento.- Di el nombre de la persona que te esta haciendo sentir placer.- Exigió con los dientes apretados. Tratando de contener sus gemidos.

\- ¡Na-naruto... Naruto... Aaahhh...!- Repitió varias veces su nombre, tratando de aferrarse a su cuerpo. Tratando lo más que podía de conservar el aire.- Na-naruto... y-yo...- Trato de decirle que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, pero era tanto el placer que olvido como hablar.

\- ¡Ahgrr, ma-maldición!- Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las paredes de Hinata envolvían su miembro con fuerza. Estaba a punto de llegar al final. Y el también. Con eso en la mente, bajo la pierna de Hinata de su hombro y sujeto con fuerza ambas para ponerlas al lado de sus hombros, abriéndola más, para comenzar a dar embestidas lentas pero más profundas.

\- ¡Na-naru...to... Aaaahhh~ tsk...- Apretó con fuerza los labios. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa. Estaba a punto de correrse.- ¡NARUTO!- Grito su nombre al sentir como era golpeada por el clímax.

\- ¡Hinata... Maldición... Aghr!- Gruño su nombre con potencia al sentir como el mismo se corría en su interior. Llenándola con su esencia.

\- Na-naruto...- Jadeaba su nombre. Tratando de llenar sus pulmones del aire que le faltaba. Lo miro, con una mirada llena de amor. Un amor que aun no podía comprender y se negaba a aceptar.

\- Hinata.- Jadeo su nombre. En las mismas condiciones que Hinata.

Era un amor que ellos aun no descubrían. Ni querían descubrir.

Un amor que era desconocido e invisible.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre ella, descansando el perfil su cabeza en su pecho. Hinata en respuesta llevo ambas manos a la rubia cabellera de Naruto. Acariciándola con suavidad.

\- ¿No te aplasto?- Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

\- No.-

\- ¿Te dolió?-

\- Solo al principio. Después de que me acostumbre a ti ya no.-

\- Que bueno...- Soltó un suspiro. Se acomodo como un niño pequeño en su pecho, sintiendo la calidad que desprendía su pecho. Escuchando sus latidos de su corazón, la suavidad de su respiración.- Hinata.- La llamo y al ver que no contestaba, levanto la cabeza para verla. Se sorprendió un poco al verla dormida pero después sonrió con cariño al verla tan relajada y pacifica.

Se acostó a su lado y con algo de dificultad la metió debajo de las sabanas. La atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla y compartir su calor con el de ella. Después el mismo se acomodo para terminar abrazado a ella.

La observo unos minutos en silencio. Admirando su rostro dormido. Deleitándose con su suave respirar. Sin ser consciente, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Se alejo al cabo de unos segundos por temor a que se despertara.

\- Buenas noches.- Dijo en un susurro, con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que ni el mismo fue consciente que tenia.

.

.

.

Hinata poco a poco fue despertando al sentir los rayos del sol pegarle directo a la cara. Trato de moverse para tener una posición en el cual el sol no le molestara pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos perezosamente al preguntarse que era. Grande fue su sorpresa y susto al ver el rostro de Naruto a escasos centímetros de ella.

Lo miro fijamente. Mirando con detalle su expresión al dormir. Era tan relajada que parecía un niño pequeño. Le escurría un poco de baba por su comisura dándole un toque divertido a su expresión. Pero algo que llamaba su atención, era lo relajado que se encontraba. Como si no le interesara que alguien viera esa faceta de el.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar sus ronquidos. Nunca espero que el roncara. Aunque no era un ronquido fuerte, sino uno ligero. Sonrió divertida al descubrir una nueva faceta que suponía que no conocía cualquiera.

Con delicadeza, para no despertarlo, se aparto de su cuerpo. Para después quitarse las sabanas y salir de la cama. Al estar parada se estiro, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño que aun sentía. Miro el reloj y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que era un muy temprano. Apenas iban a ser las siete así que aun tenia tiempo de bañarse y comer algo.

Busco su ropa en sus armarios y al elegir su conjunto se dirigió al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha. Después despertaría a Naruto.

.

.

Un olor delicioso llego a sus fosas nasales, causando que abriera poco a poco sus ojos. Se revolvió un poco en la cama, tallándose los ojos. A pesar de que había dormido, estaba cansado. ¿Qué había hecho ayer? No lo recordaba.

Al sentir frió por todo su cuerpo, se tapo más con la sabana. Pero algo llamo su atención. Este olor, le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar. Era un aroma que le gustaba, que se habían convertido en su olor favorito, pero, ¿De donde se le hacia familiar?

De nuevo al sentir frió por todo su cuerpo, se fijo de reojo en la recamara, tratando de ver si la ventana estaba abierta. Al ver que no era su habitación, de un salto se sentó en la cama, para después darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo.

¡Era verdad!

Los sucesos de la noche anterior asaltaron completamente sus pensamientos. Haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Como podía olvidar la maravillosa noche que había tenido con Hinata. Era un pecado hacerlo.

Sin perder su sonrisa, se levanto de la cama con un poco de reproche, aun quería permanecer en ella, quería que la fragancia de Hinata siguiera impregnándose en su piel. Quería que las suaves y cálidas sabanas de Hinata siguieran dándole una reconfortante tranquilidad. Pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en eso. Tenia que buscar a Hinata.

Con eso en la mente, trato de buscar con su mirada su ropa y al no encontrarla se comenzó a poner un poco impaciente. Al girar la mirada hacia la cama, se dio cuenta que su boxer estaba tirado aun lado. Con rapidez lo tomo y se lo puso, para después salir del cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Suponía que allí estaba Hinata.

.

.

Removía con insistencia los huevos que estaban en el sarten. Se desplazaba por la pequeña cocina como si se tratara de una danza. Acomodaba los cubiertos en la mesa como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados.

Amplio la sonrisa al ver el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Era... estimulante. Con la gracia de un felino, atravesó la cocina para posarse silenciosamente detrás de ella. Su olor impregno sus fosas nasales. Había tomado una ducha. Su cabello estaba húmedo y su olor era más intenso. Le gustaba. Todo de ella le gustaba.

\- ¡Ah!- Soltó un pequeño gritito al sentir como las manos de Naruto se posaban en sus caderas. La había tomado por sorpresa.- ¡Naruto!- Le dio un pequeño regaño mientras giraba la mirada para verlo. Pero el se lo impidió. La sujeto con fuerza y hundió su nariz en el pliegue de su cuello. Aspirando su aroma.- Na-naruto...- Susurro su nombre, tratando de no perder el control por algo tan sencillo como eso. Tan solo la estaba oliendo y ya se había excitado.

\- Debiste haberme despertado.- Le dijo en un suave susurro.

\- No quería despertarte.- Dijo con la voz contenida. Prestando atención en todos lo movimientos de Naruto.

\- ¿Donde esta mi ropa?- Le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello. Haciendo que diera un pequeño grito al sentir los tibios labios de Naruto sobre su piel.

\- E-en la secadora.- Respondió lo más que pudo.

\- No la hubieras lavado. Ahora por tu culpa estoy desnudo.- Sonrió perversamente al sentir como se tensaba.

\- Y-yo... yo... s-se secara en... diez minutos.- Aferro con fuerza sus manos a la orilla del fregadero. Tratando lo más que podía de no perder el equilibrio.

\- Entonces estaré desnudo durante diez minutos.- Lentamente movió sus manos hacia su estomago, en donde las dejo posadas un breve momento, para después ir subiendo poco a poco.- ¿Que puedo hacer mientras esta mi ropa?-Se detuvo debajo de sus senos, esperando la respuesta de Hinata.

\- Y-yo... l-la~ comida.- Exclamo roja de la vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de perder ante Naruto, pero no podía, pronto darían las ocho y tenia que estar en la disquera a las ocho y media.

\- Que aburrida.- Dijo en un puchero.

\- Y si...- Bajo la mirada, dándose valor por lo que diría.- Y si... l-lo ha-hacemos... luego...- Estaba segura que le salia humo de la cabeza. Estaba completamente segura.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin duda no se espero esa respuesta de parte de ella, pero estaba feliz. Se alegraba de que no seria la ultima vez en poder poseerla como lo había hecho anoche.

\- Te tomaba el pelo pero me alegra de saber que tu también quieres hacerlo.- Le dio la vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

\- ¡Naruto tu...- Se detuvo abrupta mente al ver que estaba con boxer. Levanto la mirada y lo vio molesta. Sera...

Se soltó de su agarre y apago la estufa para dejar el huevo que había hecho en los platos. De mala gana se sentó para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

\- Oh vamos, no te enojes.- Se poso detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

\- No fue gracioso.- Dijo en un puchero.

\- Para ti.-

\- ¡Naruto!- Lo regaño.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.- Alzo los brazos en señal de paz y después se sentó a un lado de ella para comenzar a comer el también.- Aunque es verdad que me alegra de que lo quieras repetir.- Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron de un rojo pastel y lo vio avergonzaba. Naruto solo se limito a sonreír con inocencia.

No pudo decir nada, ya que no tenia nada que decir. Era verdad lo que Naruto había dicho. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?- Pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

\- No mucho. Solo iré a grabar un comercial y una sesión de fotos.-

\- Y la escuela.-

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto sorprendida. No recordaba haberle dicho que iba a la universidad.

\- En tu cómoda habían libros universitarios.- Respondió.- ¿No se te hace batalloso ir a la universidad?-

\- Algo.- Se alzo de hombros.- Pero ya me acostumbre. ¿Y tu?- Pregunto con interés.

\- Hace un año la deje. Era tan problemático tener una agenda llena y tener que ir a la universidad.- Con el tenedor comenzó a jugar con el huevo revuelto que tenia en su plato.

\- ¿Y no piensas retomarla?-

\- Si, pero más adelante. Por ahora quiero centrarme en mi trabajo.-

\- Hmp.- Sin prestarle más atención. Se dispuso a terminar de comer.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Sin decir nada. Solos en su mundo. Cuando habían terminado, ya eran las ocho con veinte, así que prácticamente Hinata se fue volando a su coche, no antes de asegurarse de que Naruto tomara un taxi.

\- Nos vemos.- Se despidió mientras entraba en su coche.

\- Hinata.- La llamo mientras aferraba sus manos a ventana del coche que se encontraba abierta.

Ante el llamado de Naruto, giro la mirada y lo miro esperando a que continuara. Pero la tomo por sorpresa ante lo que hizo. Se encorvo para estar a su altura y metió la cabeza dentro del coche para terminar impactando con fuerza sus labios con los de ella. Fue algo tan repentino que no supo responder al principio, pero cuando sintió el insistente estimulo de la lengua de Naruto por profundizar el beso reacciono. De manera torpe, abrió los labios, dándole espacio para que la traviesa lengua de Naruto entrara.

Fue abrumador, el beso fue abrumador. Tanto que la dejaba sin aire. Era como si lo hubiera deseado desde mucho tiempo. Con un hambre que le quitaba el aliento. Pero le gusto, le gusto saber que ella era la razón de su deseo. Se separaron por falta de aire, algo que ya les estaba comenzando a caer mal.

Lo miro embobada, como si estuviera viendo una refrescante paleta de hielo en el calor abrumador de un desierto. Deseando con desesperación la paleta para calmar y refrescar su calor. Con unas enormes ganas de lamerla y degustarse de su sabor. Tal vez eso era lo que quería hacer con Naruto.

\- Nos vemos al rato.- Con el pulgar de su dedo, se limpio el rastro de baba que se escurría por su barbilla, mientras con su lengua se lamia sus labios.

Se separo de la puerta del carro y se acerco a la banqueta para tomar el taxi que había llamado. Apenas se había dado cuenta que había llegado. Con las mejillas rojas como un semáforo, prendió el auto, tratando de calmar todas las sensaciones que Naruto le estaba haciendo sentir.

De verdad... ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

.

.

\- ¿Y esa cara de bobo?- Pregunto Gaara tratando de controlar la risa que lo invadía al ver la mirada de zopenco que se cargaba.

\- Gaara.- Soltó un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo con aburrimiento.- ¡Llegas tarde!- Dramáticamente cambio su expresión por una de enojo, haciendo que diera un salto por su drástico cambio.

\- Perdón... me atrapo el trafico.- Dijo con los ojos en blanco tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

\- Siempre pones escusas.- Le dio un ultimo vistazo y se sentó en la silla para que comenzaran a maquillarlo.- Apúrate que tenemos diez minutos de retraso por tu culpa.- Dijo mientras dejaba que una maquillista comenzara con su trabajo.

\- Si~ si~- De mala gana se sentó en la silla para que otro maquillista comenzara con el.- Algo nuevo que tengas para contarme.- Hablo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

\- A solas.- Fue lo único que dijo. Entendió el mensaje y solo asintió.

.

.

\- ¡Qué cansada estoy!- Exclamo mientras con una mano se daba aire a la cara. Apenas habían terminado de grabar y sentía que en cualquier momento su garganta explotaría. Necesitaba algo caliente para que calmara su dolor.

\- Vienes con nosotras a comer o quedaste con tu amor.- Dijo con diversión Ino mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- Naruto no me ha llamado, así que supongo que esta ocupado.- Se acerco a Ino con sus cosas en la mano.- Iré con ustedes.-

\- ¡Por fin!- Exclamo alegre Tenten mientras enrollaba su brazo con el de Hinata.- Comenzaba a ser aburrido sin ti.-

\- Lamento si las he dejado olvidadas por mi relación con Naruto.- Dijo culpable.

\- No te preocupes, te entendemos.- La calmo Ino.- Vamos.-

\- Vamos.- Dijeron a la vez Hinata y Tenten.

.

.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?!- El grito de Gaara pudo escucharse por todo el set de grabación. Causando que Naruto lo mirara con enojo.

\- ¡No alces la voz!- Lo regaño mientras le hacia una señal para que se callara.

\- ¡No, espera, ¿Qué hiciste, que?!- Volvió a preguntar como si fuera un retrasado. Aun no podía creer lo que su amigo le había dicho. El rogaba, rezaba para que no pasara esto, pero paso. Era como si Naruto no le hubiera hecho caso a sus advertencias. Algo completamente estúpido.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que te ayas acostado con Hinata?!- Pregunto en un susurro. Tratando de controlar el nivel de su voz.- ¡Hiciste justo lo que no debías, se supone que solo se usarían para llegar a Sasuke y respectivamente a Sakura, no para que llegaran ambos a ustedes!- Movía las manos como si fuera un loco. Tratando de expresarse.

\- Solo paso.- Se alzo de hombros, sin saber que más decir.

\- ¡Espera, te acostaste con Hinata y solo sabes decir que "solo paso eso"!- Lo miro con escepticismo.

\- Bueno...- Se comenzó a rascar la nuca en señal de incomodidad.- Ayer... paso algo con Sakura que desencadeno todo...-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Ayer... me pareció que Sakura trato de... besarme.- Aparto la mirada, aun alborotando sus cabellos.- Y yo... bueno... la detuve...-

Gaara lo miraba perplejo, sin poderse creer lo que Naruto le había dicho. Digo, desde que era niño Naruto estuvo detrás de Sakura. No podía creer que con tan solo unas semanas de conocidos, ya se hubiera enamorado tanto de Hinata para hacerlo olvidar a Sakura. Esto no era una telenovela. Eso no pasaba en la vida real. O si.

\- Explícame exactamente lo que paso.- Le exigió con la voz seria.

\- Bueno...- Lo miro con incomodidad. Algo que no espero.- Ayer había llegado a mi departamento molesto... así que no escuche cuando Sakura había estrado...-

\- ¿Por qué estabas molesto?-

\- Había peleado con Hinata.- Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.- Por culpa de Sasuke... y-yo... me molesto cuando lo prefirió a el en vez de a mi.-

\- Es normal cuando esta enamorada de el.-

\- ¡Lo se, pero aun así... y-yo...- Se detuvo, alterado. Su respiración estaba acelerada, no sabia como explicar los sentimientos que había sentido en ese momento sin que hubiera malentendidos.- ¡Aaah, de verdad no se que es lo que me pasa!- Frustrado, se revolvió sus dorados cabellos. De verdad todo esto era un mierda. Una mierda que hacia que le doliera la cabeza. Era tan lioso que le molestaba.

\- Cuando Sakura intento besarte... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pensaste?- Dijo con seriedad. Demasiada seriedad.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Naruto lo vio expectante, tratando de recordar sus pensamientos de eso momento.

\- Y-yo... recuerdo que por alguna razón descocida, aparte a Sakura de mi cuando estaba a centímetros de besarme. Fue tan repentino que cuando entendí lo que había hecho me confundí. Tanto que huí.- Lo miro con impotencia.- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo deje de entenderme?-

Gaara guardo silencio. Sin poder atreverse a decirle lo que le sucedía a su amigo. No podía soltarle como una bomba que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Pensaría que se había vuelto loco y lo ignoraría. Solo empeoraría la situación. Quería que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata. Quería que el los descubriera por su propia cuenta y no porque se lo hayan dicho. Así no funcionaban las cosas.

\- Escucha, Naruto... tu...- Hizo una mueca de indecisión. No sabia que decirle. Nunca había dado consejos de amor. Ahora se sentía cupido. Cuando era un asco para ese papel. Solo tenia que mostrar como ejemplo su relación con Matsuri. Siendo sincero, ella había sido la que había actuado para que su relación se forjara. Ya que si hubiera sido por el, nunca hubieran llegado a nada.- No se como pasaron las cosas...- "Grandes palabras Gaara." Se regaño a si mismo.- Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que... estas empezando a ver a Hinata de una manera... distinta...- No supo como llamarlo sin decir que estaba enamorado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión. Haciendo que Gaara se frustrara.

\- Ya te lo había dicho la otra vez. Recuerdas.- Naruto entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho la otra vez.- _Esto es algo que tu te buscaste, así que ahora lo tienes que afrontar como el hombre que eres._ \- Repitió las mismas palabras que ya le había dicho en el pasado.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, era una sonrisa tensa pero sincera.

- _Aveces eres un maldito canalla._ \- Repitió la misma respuesta que le había dicho.- _Pero tienes razón. Yo me lo busque._ -

\- No te mates la cabeza tanto por esto.- Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Naruto.

\- Ya me conoces.- Alzo los hombros no dándole mucha importancia a sus palabras.

\- Vamos, te invito una copa.- Paso a un lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Luego no te arrepientas.- Sonrió y lo siguió.

.

.

Estaba cansada, le dolían los brazos y su garganta le dolía. Gran manera de terminar el día. Con pereza introdujo las llaves al picaporte y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, la voz de alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Hinata!- La fuerte y grave voz de Sasuke la detuvo. Giro la mirada y lo vio, ahí, en frente de ella. Con su pulcro traje negro puesto. ¿Qué hacia aquí tan tarde?

\- Sasuke...- Se dio la vuelta y con lentitud se acerco a el.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Pregunto al llegar con el. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la manera en que la veía. Parecía... frustrado.

\- Hinata... yo...- Apretó los dientes y los puños. De verdad, aun no entendía que hacia ahí, pero no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos después de lo que había leído.- Te dije que Naruto no era bueno para ti.- Lo dijo de una manera en que parecía furioso. Corrección. Estaba furioso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- No se molesto en ocultar su preocupación. Sentía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Te lo dije, el no era bueno para ti!- Saco su teléfono con rapidez y le enseño la imagen que tanto lo había enfurecido.

En frente de ella estaba la imagen de Naruto, junto con Sakura. Pegados, muy pegados. Las manos de Naruto en los hombros de Sakura y las manos de Sakura a los costados de sus hombros. Besándose.

Una imagen que la dejo helada. Su sangre abandono su cuerpo y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Lo que estaba viendo sus ojos tenia que ser una mentira. Una cruel mentira. Naruto no podía estar besando a Sakura. No cuando anoche ellos dos...

Apretó los puños con furia. Solo la había usado. Solo había sido parte de una estrategia para llegar a Sakura. Simplemente una pieza más que era desechable. ¡Como pudo ser capas de creer en el!

Había jugado con juego... y se había quemado. Una quemadura en el corazón.

Pero... ¿Por que le dolía tanto? Ella sabia que esto iba a pasar. Debería de estar feliz por el. Debería de felicitarlo y sentirse aliviada de ya no seguir con este estúpido trato. Entonces por que no podía. Era todo lo contrario. Se sentía usada, furiosa, decepcionada, triste... dolida.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

.

.

.

¡Hasta aquí!

La verdad yo tenia la intención de hacer la historia más... larga. Pero como van las cosas, tal parece que sera una historia corta. Ya que ya le veo el final. Bueno, aun faltan sus buenos capítulos pero de verdad pensaba que serian más de diez capítulos. Pero no. Bueno, ya que.

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo. La verdad el capitulo iba a ser mas corto de lo que ven. Solo tendría la escena del sexo ¬w¬ pero me dije que estaba excesivamente corto, comparado con los demás. Por eso lo alargue.

Esperen el próximo capitulo que las cosas se pondrán buenas ¬u¬

Hay Naruto, ahora qué hiciste. :P

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Lamento cualquier error o incoherencia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19

YooooouuS

Jess

darkeyeswhite

shuanime

NaruHina The Last

Akime Maxwell


	6. Resentimiento y celos

.

 ** _Nadie_ _es_ _coge_ _su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona._**

 **.**

\- Creo... que tuviste razon.- Hablo de forma suave y lenta. Casi ni había podido escucharla.

Después de enseñarle la imagen de Naruto besandose con Sakura, guardó silencio por un largo tiempo. No sabía qué expresión tenía ya que Hinata había bajado la vista a el suelo.

¿Que debía hacer?

Estaba molesto. Corrección. Estaba furioso. Tenía las enormes ganas de buscar al imbécil de Naruto y golpearlo hasta que sus puños sangraran.

¿Como se había atrevido a engañarla? Hinata era una persona maravillosa. Cualquier hombre desearía por tener a alguien como ella.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños. Tenia una presion en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Tenía unas enormes ganas de consolarla. De apoyarla y darle ánimos.

Pero aunque estaba furioso, muy dentro de él estaba... feliz. Se alegraba que la relación que tenía con Naruto se haya terminado. Se sentía feliz de saber que ya no estaría con Naruto. ¿Por qué? Nunca le agrado como para ser el novio de Hinata. El esperaba algo mejor. No un Don Juan que perseguía cualquier cosa con falda.

Sabia de el. Lo conocía por su fama de mujeriego. Quien no podría saber de el famoso cantante Naruto Namikaze. Su rostro aparecía todos los días en las calles de Nueva York y en los chismes del día.

¿Cómo iba a permitir que su mejor amiga estuviera con alguien como él?

Ella se merecía algo mejor. Alguien que la apreciara por lo que es. Alguien que la amara con todo su corazón y alma. Alguien que la aceptara con todo y sus defectos. Alguien que la conociera.

Alguien que quisiera estar con ella hasta el último día de su vida.

¿Había alguien así? No. No creía. Entonces nadie se merecía a Hinata. Nadie.

Entonces, ¿Quién?

\- Lamento... haber dudado de ti.

Las palabras de Hinata lo trajeron a la realidad. La miró con atención. Volviendo a sentir las enormes ganas de consolarla.

Hinata soltó un bufido sarcástico mientras soltaba una suave risa.

\- ¿Como pude creer en él?- La preguntas más bien fue para ella que para Sasuke.

De verdad se sentía traicionada. Como si algo se hubiera incrustado con fuerza en su corazón. Ella sabía las consecuencias que tenía el haberse acostado con Naruto. Pero aun así las ignoro. Más bien no le importo, y ahora, tenía que soportar las consecuencias.

Se había quemado.

\- Gracias por haberme avisado sobre esto.- Retrocedió unos pasos y se introdujo en el interior de su casa. Apoyando el perfil de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Sujetando con fuerzas el marco. Tanto que sintió dolor en sus uñas.

¿Que podía hacer? Se veía tan... dolida. Podía ver que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar. Podía ver que solo estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, tratando de no hacerlo preocupar más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Que podía hacer? Era la pregunta que carcomía su mente. No sabia que hacer. Su cuerpo no se movía.

\- Que pases una buena noche.

Se despidió. Llamando su atención. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta. Su cuerpo se movió. Atravesó con velocidad el umbral de su puerta, y con sus fuertes brazos la rodeo. Apretando con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

En un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Al principio no supo qué hacer. Mantenía los brazos alzados a su costado sin poder dar crédito a lo que había hecho. Sasuke no era una persona que dejaba que sus sentimientos lo dominaran. Mucho menos de dar abrazos.

Así que al recibir uno de el, la dejo sorprendida y desorientada. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, devolvió el abrazo. Apretando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el suyo. Impregnandose de la deliciosa loción que usaba.

No había palabras. No eran necesarias. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para entender el mensaje sin palabras.

Le agradeció enormemente. Era reconfortante poder sentir el consuelo de tu mejor amigo. Apoyandote aun a pesar de haber advertido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se separaron. Dejando a escasos centímetros sus rostros.

Al ver los hermosos ojos de Hinata, sintió las enormes ganas de acercarse más. Eliminar la distancia entre ellos y unir sus labios.

Eliminar un muro.

¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?! Cómo podía pensar en besar a su mejor amiga. Eso no se podía. Era su amiga, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella.

Alterado y confundido, terminó por alejarse. Apartando la vista de ella. Avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- Llamame si necesitas algo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se fue del lugar. Subiendo de prisa su auto y marchándose de forma veloz. Dejándola. Sola.

Cerró con suavidad la puerta. Se giró y miró el interior de su casa. Prestó su atención en el mueble que tenía en frente. Era la pequeña mesita en donde hace unos días atrás, se había besado apasionadamente con Naruto. En donde el, descaradamente, le había acariciado el trasero.

Apartó con rapidez la mirada. No podiendo ver mas ese mueble. Tenía que tirarlo. Enfocó su vista en el sillón y recordó lo que había sucedido en el. También lo iba a tirar.

Iba a subir a su habitación cuando el recuerdo de su apasionado encuentro la detuvo. ¡Por qué tuvo que haberlo ayudado ese día!

¡Genial, ahora tenía que dormir en la otra habitación!

Frustrada y molesta, saco de mala gana su teléfono y le marco a la única persona que la alegraría en este momento.

\- Hinata.- La inconfundible voz de Ino se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Podía escuchar de fondo el sonido de la televisión. Ya era tarde, asi que suponía que Ino estaba de floja.

\- Qué te parece una pijamada.- Sugiero con un tono de voz cómplice.

\- No se diga más.- Corto la linea y solo pudo aventar su teléfono al sillón. Este rebotó y cayó al suelo, pero no le importo. Camino de mala gana a su habitación, en donde saco un poco de ropa de su armario.

Con todo el lío de su mente, no quería estar en su propia caso, en donde solo le recordaba a Naruto. En lo idiota que había sido en confiar en el.

Que había jugado con fuego a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias.

La imagen de Naruto junto con Sakura besandose le llegó a la mente. Paro de golpe de guardar su ropa y sin poder detenerlo, una traicionera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Confundida, se llevó una mano a su ojo. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Apresurada, se fue a su tocador y miro impresionada como las lágrimas seguían deslizándose en ambos ojos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó incrédula. No podía y se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué lloraba? No estaba triste. Estaba molesta. Solo eso.

Bajo las manos y las apoyó en el mueble. Sosteniendo su peso en ellas.

Ya no se entendía ni ella misma.

.

.

.

Marco de nuevo el mismo número, solo para ser llevado al buzón otra vez. Frustrado, arrojo de mala gana su celular al costado de la cama. Aun lado de él.

Llevaba como quince minutos tratandose de poner en contacto con Hinata. Pero simplemente ella no dignaba a contestar el maldito teléfono.

Estiró la mano en busca del control remoto del televisor y al tenerlo en sus manos prendió la tele. Al menos así se iba a distraer.

De manera rápida, pasaba los canales en busca de un buen programa. Pero todo era una mierda. A esta hora sólo había noticieros.

Al pasar de canal, paro de golpe al escuchar su nombre en un noticiero. Regreso al canal y miro que estaba en la seccion de espectaculos. Fue entonces que lo vio.

Había una imagen de fondo, mientras una mujer voluptuosa hablaba de sepa qué estupideces. Pero lo que más lo impactó, fue verse a él, junto con Sakura, juntos, en lo que claramente se veía como un beso.

¡Él nunca había besado a Sakura!

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Sakura fue a su casa, pero nunca lo volvió a intentar. Entonces porque ponían en letras grandes y llamativas su supuesta infidelidad.

Hecho una furia, se levantó de su cama de un salto y tomó su teléfono para comenzar a marcar.

\- ¡Naruto!- Contesto Gaara apresurado.- ¡Viste las noticias, qué fue lo que hiciste!

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, nunca la bese!- Exclamo molesto. Tratando de dejar en claro las cosas.

\- ¡Entonces por qué esta una foto tuyo besandote con Sakura!

Naruto giró el rostro. Miro la foto y de inmediato algo dio clik en su mente.

\- Hoy me encontre con Sakura.- Reveló.- ¡Pero solo hablamos!- Exclamó apresurado antes de que Gaara dijera algo.- Justo cuando nos íbamos a ir, Sakura tropezó y yo la jale para que no cayera. Supongo que tomaron la fotografía cuando se separo de mi.

\- Explicaría la postura en la que encontraban.

\- ¡Malditos paparazzis!- Exclamó furioso Naruto mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono. Sentia que en cualquier momento lo rompería en mil pedazos.

\- Tranquilizate, primero hay que llamar a la cadena de televisión y quejarnos. No pueden postear este tipo de información sin pruebas válidas.

Naruto solo soltó un bufido molesto. Aceptando de mala gana la sugerencia de Gaara. Sentia que en cualquier momento iba a romper todo lo que tenia al rededor.

\- ¡Esto es un escándalo, te imaginas todo el alboroto que nos perseguirá a Hinata y a mi!-

\- Por eso hay que actuar rápido antes que todo el mundo lo sepa.

\- Bien. Te veo en unos veinte minutos.- Colgó la llamada y se apresuró a salir. Iba a matar a los que habían inventado tal estupidez.

Y quería ir con Hinata. No podía permitir que ella se enterara de eso y pensara que era verdad.

.

.

.

Ino guardó silencio. Mirando impactada la noticia que era tendencia en su celular. Giro la mirada y vio a Hinata ver el televisor. En donde la misma noticia se anunciaba.

\- Hinata... esto...- Trato de encontrar alguna respuesta. Pero la prueba era tan conducente que no valía tratar de hallar una explicación que la defendiera.

\- Ya lo sabía.- Contestó sin darle importancia.

Camino con pasos lentos a Ino y se sentó en la silla alta, apoyando sus codos en la mesa de bar de mármol que tenía Ino.

Ino dio rodeó la mesa y llegó a Hinata. Situándose a su lado. Acarició su hombro en señal de apoyo. No sabia que decirle. Nunca pensó que Naruto sería capaz de serle infiel.

Sentia una furia y odio brotar desde su corazón, siendo dirigido a Naruto. Cómo pudo creer que él, siendo un Don juan, iba a serle fiel a Hinata. Que tonta había sido.

\- De verdad no sabe lo que se pierde.

Hinata giró la mirada para verla. Sin entender sus palabras.

\- Eres hermosa, amable, linda, alegre, inteligente y ni se diga sexy.- No pudo evitar sonreír.- Es un imbécil al desperdiciarte e irse con una golfa.

\- Es Sakura Haruno, Ino.- La regaño.

\- ¡A mi que me importa! Todo munda sabía de su relación. Para mi ya lo es.

Soltó una pequeña risa. De verdad que había elegido bien al ir con Ino. Ella siempre le animaba el ánimo. Hubiera llamado a Tenten pero lo más seguro es que ella estuviera ocupaba. Por eso decidió mejor no recurrir a ella. No quería interrumpirla por una estupides.

\- Vas a romper con el. Verdad.- Inquirió Ino. Viéndola con severidad.

Romper con Naruto. ¿Como? Si nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Solo un estúpido trato que ella había aceptado como muy estúpida. Solo para acercarse más a Sasuke.

Por qué simplemente no luchó ella misma por el amor de Sasuke. ¿Por qué aceptó el trato con Naruto?

¿Por qué se sentía tan... mal?

No quería admitirlo pero le dolió. Le dolió más que una quemadura. Mucho. Tanto que el dolor la asfixiaba.

Se hacía la fuerte, pero por dentro lloraba. Ahora, simplemente quería estar sumergida en las cálidas sábanas de su cuarto y llorar hasta que se cansara. De verdad que sentía que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Lo sabía porque su vista se hacía borrosa.

Ino se dio cuenta. La hizo girar y le dio un reconfortante abrazo. Ella solo pudo sumergirse en su hombro. Abrazándola con fuerza. Empapando su hombro de lágrimas.

Que patética se veía.

\- Ya... ya...- Trato de calmarla con suaves golpes en su espalda.- Naruto es un hijo de puta por no darse cuenta de lo que ya tenía. De verdad te está desperdiciando. Tu eres la mejor persona, después de mi, en este planeta.

Hinata solo pudo reír ante sus palabras. De verdad Ino podía hacerla reír en los momentos menos esperados. Por eso era su mejor amiga. Además de conocerse desde hace años, ambas se entendían a la perfección y sabian cómo apoyarse.

\- ¡Ya se!- Exclamó. Haciendo que diera un salto desde su lugar. Ino se separó y la vio con ojos brillosos.- ¡Que tal si nos vamos de fiesta, hay un antro muy popular que acaba de abrir no hace mucho. Hay que ir y olvidarnos de ese imbécil.

Hinata sonrió con los ojos enternecidos. Qué haría ella sin Ino. Se limpio las lágrima y se separó de ella para tomar su teléfono y comenzar a marcar.

\- ¿A quien le llamas?- Preguntó mientras se asomaba por su hombro curiosa.

\- A Sasuke. Dijo que si lo necesitaba, podía contar con el.

\- Tienes razón. Es mejor que venga con nosotros si no queremos que mate a Naruto. Aunque se lo merece.

Sonrió ante sus ocurrencias y al entrar la llamada callo para hablar con Sasuke.

.

.

.

\- ¡Sigue sin contestar!- Exclamó frustrado mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono. Tenía que tranquilizarse, sino, iba a terminar estrellando el teléfono contra el suelo.

\- Tranquilo.-

Trato de calmarlo Gaara mientras lo miraba desde atrás. Estaba preocupado. Por el. Por sus sentimientos incomprendidos que tenía por Hinata.

No era estúpido. Sabía que ya se había enamorado de Hinata. Tal vez Naruto no pero el si. Entendía el porqué de su negación, ya que, prácticamente, estuvo enamorado de Sakura toda su vida. Y era algo increíble que alguien viniera y la reemplazará dentro de poco tiempo.

Que era esto, ¿Una telenovela?

\- Si no me contesta es porque ya lo sabe.- Dijo agitado mientras se revolvía sus rubios cabellos.

\- Naruto...

\- Ire a su casa.

Dicha estas palabras, salió de él dichoso lugar en donde se había filmado la noticia; y arranco el auto una vez estuvo dentro. Conduciendo a una velocidad para temer.

Hasta Gaara se preocupo que una patrulla lo detuviera y le quitará la licencia.

Soltó un suspiro y se subió a su auto para comenzar a seguirlo.

.

.

.

Ante las insistentes llamadas de Naruto, apago el celular. No quería hablar con el. De verdad no quería saber nada de él. No ahora que se hallaba confundida.

La estridente música del lugar hizo que regresara a la realidad. Guardó su teléfono y se acercó a sus amigos que había dejado atrás por las llamadas de Naruto.

\- Era Naruto.- Pregunto Sasuke viéndola fijamente.

Ella solo asintió.

\- Vamos.

La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó un poco más lejos. Apartados de los demás. En un rincón solitario.

\- Sasuke.- Lo llamo confusa al no entender sus acciones.

\- Olvídate de ese imbécil.- Entrelazo su mano y la dejó en la misma posición en la que estaba; y llevo la otra a su cintura. Pudo sentir como se tensaba al sentir su mano ahí, pero luego de unos segundos se relajo.- Y divertamonos esta noche.- Sonrió. Tratando de convencerla.

No quería que Naruto fuera en lo único que pensara. El muy cabrón la había engañado y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Aceptando la propuesta.

Él tenía razón. Debería de olvidarse de Naruto. De hecho, debería de estar feliz por el. Por fin había logrado su cometido. Ahora era ella la que faltaba, y por lo que veía, no faltaba mucho para que lo alcanzara.

Pero aun asi, no podia estar contenta. Era todo lo contrario. Quería llorar, meterse en las sabanas de su cama y de ahi nunca salir.

Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, regañandose por su propios pensamientos.

Pegó su cuerpo al de Sasuke. Acercó su rostro. Pudo sentir su fragancia. Como le gustaba esa fragancia. Era tan varonil. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Sasuke.

La canción comenzó a sonar. Era tan estridente que le dolía la cabeza. Pero no le importo. Ahora solo quería estar con Sasuke. Olvidarse de Naruto y divertirse un rato con Sasuke.

Después de todo, eso hizo Naruto con Sakura.

.

.

.

\- Si sigues golpeando esa puerta, solo la vas a tirar.

La voz aburrida de Gaara hizo que lo mirara irritado y molesto. Llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de llamar a la puerta de Hinata. Pero ella simplemente no salía.

\- Si no sale es por: Una...- Levantó un dedo.- Ya se enteró de la noticia y no te quiere ver.

Naruto frunció el ceño. En este momento quería matarlo.

\- Y dos...- Alzo un segundo dedo.- Tal vez no esté.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Su auto está aquí.

\- Tal vez salio con alguien. Además, las luces están apagadas. Son las diez. ¡Quien se duerme a las diez, nadie!

Naruto solo pudo darle la razón a su amigo.

Frustrado, se alejó de la casa y la miro desde lejos. Si no fuera porque no contestaba las llamadas, la volvería a llamar sin descanso.

\- Apago el teléfono, verdad.- Comentó Gaara al ver que sostenía su teléfono en la mano y lo miraba incesantemente.

Naruto solo asintió.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que ya lo sabe y no quiere saber nada de ti.

Naruto lo miro de reojo molesto. De verdad sus comentarios eran innecesarios.

\- ¡Donde puede estar a las diez de la noche!- Exclamó frustrado.

\- En muchos lugares. En el cine, el un bar, en un antro, trabajando, con un hombre.

\- ¡Basta!- Exclama molesto al escuchar lo último. De verdad quería arrancarle los cabellos en ese momento.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Retranca sus caderas en su auto, cruzado de brazos. Esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

\- Vete. Matsuri debe de estar preocupada. No es bueno para su condición.- Alza la mirada a la casa de Hinata.- Yo esperare un rato más.

Gaara soltó un suspiro. Se enderezo y entro adentro de su auto.

\- Me llamas.- Prendió el motor y se fue.

De verdad, cómo era posible que aun no pudiera ver que estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Uno normalmente pensaría que estaba dramatizando Hinata. Se supone que debería alegrarse y felicitarlo por haber logrado su cometido. Festejar de ya no tener que fingir.

Pero no. Naruto está afuera de su casa, queriendo explicarle que no era verdad lo del beso con Sakura. Desesperado. Al tal punto que demandó a la cadena de televisión por difamación e hizo que todas las fotos e información desaparecieran de cualquier medio.

Solo un verdadero idiota no podía darse cuenta.

.

.

.

Eran la una de la mañana. Sasuke la había traído a su casa. Borracha. Eso era sorprendente. Nunca en su vida se había emborrachado. Pero por algo dicen que siempre existe una primera vez.

Con algo de dificultad, Sasuke la llevó a su casa.

\- Estás segura que estarás bien si te dejo sola.- Preguntó preocupado Sasuke mientras la dejaba en el umbral de su casa.

\- ¡Claro, ya no soy una niña que necesita que le cambien los pañales!- Exclamó de forma alegre mientras se tambaleaba.

\- No se...- Dijo con duda.

\- ¡Oh, vamos. Estoy bien. Estas exagerando Sasuki!

¡¿Como lo había llamado?!

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- ¡Sasuki, Sasuki... Mi amado Sasuki!- Exclamo alegre mientras ponía una sonrisa de borracho. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó de él mientras reia sin parar.

\- Ok, estas borracha hasta el tope.- Dijo aguantando las ganas de reir. Nunca había visto a Hinata de esta manera.

\- Sa-su-ki...- Entonó su nombre con voz melosa.

Acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para estar a escasos centímetros. Sasuke tragó nervioso por la escasez de espacio. Hinata lo veía de una manera que le quitaba el aliento.

\- Sabes...- Acercó más a su rostro.- Siempre he pensado que eres alguien super atractivo que rompe ovarios con tan solo verte.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. De verdad nunca había visto a Hinata de eso modo. Daba crédito a la borrachera que se cargaba.

\- Detesto eso.- Hizo un puchero.- Gracias a eso tienes un montón de zorras tras de ti. No sabes como detesto que coqueteen contigo.

No daba crédito a lo que decía. Prácticamente estaba diciéndole que estaba celoso cada vez que se le acercaba una mujer.

\- ¿Por qué?- Demandó saber.

\- Porque yo...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Hinata se apartó de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos para después, vomitar su queridas y amadas flores que con tanto esmero había plantado.

Sasuke apartó la mirada con cara de asco, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como sostener su cabello para que no lo ensuciara.

Definitivamente, el momento había muerto.

.

.

.

Apretaba con fuerza el volante. Miraba con furia la escena que tenía delante de él. Sentia un enorme deseo que partirle toda la cara a ese maldito emo.

Pero lo que más quería, era tomar a Hinata, alejarla de ese idiota, arrastrarla a su auto y llevarla lejos de ese imbécil.

Y la única razón del porqué no lo hacía, era porque no quería armar un escándalo. Este vecindario era muy pacífico y no quería arruinarlo.

Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía ir y golpearlo. Hinata se molestaria y capaz nunca más le hablaba.

De solo pensarlo le aterraba.

Apartó la mirada, viendo a las demás casas del vecindario. No quería seguir viendo lo que hacían ellos dos. No quería arrepentirse de lo que iba a pasar si seguía viendo.

Después de unos largos minutos, escucho el sonido del motor de un auto. Giro la mirada y vio como el imbécil de Sasuke se iba con la mirada cansada.

Sin perder tiempo, salió del auto y llegó veloz mente a la puerta. Con duda tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giro. Soltó una silenciosa exclamación de sorpresa al ver que la puerta se abría. El muy idiota había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Con pasos delicados, entró y comenzó a avanzar a la sala. Giro hacia las escaleras y con pasos apresurados subió hasta su habitación. Aun podía recordar claramente donde estaba.

Abrio la puerta de manera lenta y silenciosa y asomo su cabeza para ver el interior. Abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver a Hinata plácidamente dormida en la cama. Completamente desparramada. Abierta de piernas y en una posicion rara. Definitivamente en la mañana le doleria el cuerpo.

Entró y se acercó en silencio a su lado. Sonrio ante la vista que tenia. Nunca había visto a Hinata de esa manera. Era algo nuevo y algo que nunca espero de ella.

\- Naruto...-

Al escuchar su nombre se tensó de inmediato. Miro asustado frenéticamente todo el lugar para encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse. Pero al pasar los segundos y ver que no pasaba nada, la volvió a mirar y noto que aun seguia dormida.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ese fue un gran susto. Pero...

¿Por qué Hinata había dicho su nombre mientras dormía?

La miro tan intensamente que pensó que le haría un hoyo en la cabeza. De verdad no podía entenderla jamás.

Alzó la vista y paseó la mirada por toda su habitación. Cuando había estado aquí la otra vez, no había tenido el tiempo como para mirarla con detalle.

Una habitación con un toque de estilo hipster. Luces colgando de las paredes y la habitación llena de fotos pegadas a la pared.

Lleno de curiosidad. Miro con detalle cada una de las fotografías. Había personas que conocía, una de ellas eran Ino y Tenten, que estaban junto a Hinata en un fuerte abrazo. Por lo que miraba era el día de su debut como grupo musical.

Al ver la enorme sonrisa que había en los labios de Hinata, el mismo sonrió. Contagiandose de la alegría y felicidad que desprendía esa simple imagen.

Recorrió las mirada y vio una foto que llamó su atención. En ella, estaba Hinata junto con una mujer bastante joven. Se miraba de unos veinti seis o incluso más joven. Y por lo que notaba, Hinata estaba más joven en esa foto. Debía de ser cuando era una adolescente. Debía de tener unos dieciséis años cuando tomaron esa fotografía.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, es el parecido enorme que tenía con Hinata esa mujer. Suponía que era algún familiar de ella. Tal vez su hermana. Aunque no sabía si tenía una.

Las dos estaban sentados en una mesita de madera, cada una al otro lado de la mesa, mirando fijamente la cámara con una inmensa sonrisa. Con un hermoso jardín de fondo.

¿Donde era?

El suave quejo de Hinata hizo que apartara la mirada de la fotografía y la posara en ella.

Se había cambiado de posición.

Sonrio enternecido al ver el rostro de Hinata. Se veía tan relajada y pacífica que unas enormes ganas de besarla lo inundaron.

Miró sobre la mesita de noche que tenia Hinata aun lado de su cama la hora y casi le da un infarto al ver que ya casi eran las dos de la mañana. Y a primera hora tenía que ir a la disquera.

Apresurado, tomó un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel que estaban en el tocador de Hinata y en ella escribió:

 _Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, no estés molesta conmigo. Sakura y yo no nos besamos. Por favor, hay que vernos en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. Te mando luego mi dirección._

 _Atte. Naruto._

Dejo la nota en la mesita de noche y salió corriendo de la casa. Asegurándose antes de cerrar con seguro. No como el imbécil de Sasuke.

.

En otra parte, más específicamente con Sasuke. Sasuke se mataba la cabeza intentando recordar si había cerrado con llave la puerta de Hinata.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó justo a las seis de la mañana. Estiró la mano perezosamente y apago el endemoniado aparato. De mala gana, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedo viendo el piso por un largo tiempo.

Al estar más despierta, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño a tomar una ducha bien fría. Le dolía a horrores la maldita cabeza. Tenía que recordar nunca más volver a tomar. El alcohol y ella no se llevaban nada bien.

Después de unos cinco minutos, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Busco en sus cajones algo que ponerse.

Hacia frío así que decidió ponerse una playera de manga larga algo holgada blanca y unos jeans ajustados junto con unas botas estilo militar negras. Y al final un suéter de lana largo que le quedaba holgado.

Tomo sus cosas de la mesita de noche y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, una nota llamó su atención. La tomó con delicadeza y la leyó.

 _Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, no estés molesta conmigo. Sakura y yo no nos besamos. Por favor, hay que vernos en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. Te mando luego mi dirección._

 _Atte. Naruto._

Sin poder detenerlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con tan solo leer que no se había besado con Sakura su día se había alegrado.

Apretó contra sus dedos la nota. Una felicidad que no podía describir brotaba de su interior.

Con paso veloz, salió de su casa. Tenía que ir con Ino y contarle.

.

.

.

\- Aun me sigue sorprendiendo lo que hace el dinero.- Comentó Gaara mientras miraba su teléfono.

En menos de un par de horas, la supuesta noticia de la infidelidad de Naruto había desaparecido de todas las plataformas de noticias o cualquier plataforma.

\- Más les vale si no quieren que los demande.- Gruño Naruto molesto.

\- Entonces.- Guardó su teléfono.- Le dijiste que la verías en su casa a las tres.

\- Si.

\- Y como estas seguro de que quiera verte.

\- En una nota le dije que no bese a Sakura.

\- Y en serio crees que te crea.

\- Eso espero.- Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

Ante la mención de su amiga, hizo una mueca.

\- Cuando salió la noticia, me llamó preguntando cómo era posible eso. Estab un poco alterada pero al explicarle las cosas se calmó.

\- Es verdad que a ninguno de los dos les conviene este tipo de chismes. Más a ti, Naruto.- Lo miró fijamente.

\- No le he puesto el cuerno a Hinata.- Respondió en un gruñido.

\- Técnicamente no le puedes poner el cuerno porque no son nada.- Se mofó de él.

Naruto solo pudo mandarle una mirada de odio. Hoy no estaba de ánimo para aguantar sus chistes.

.

.

.

\- Eso fue lo que te dijo.- Dijo impresionada Ino.

\- Si.

Estaban en la disquera junto con Tenten, que se mantenía un poco al margen de la platico por no saber mucho del tema.

\- Y le crees.

\- No lo se. Me dijo que fuera a su casa para hablar.

\- Y lo harás.

\- No lo se.- Bajo la mirada hacia sus pies.

La verdad, si queria ir. Quería escuchar de su propia boca que no había sucedido nada con Sakura.

\- De hecho, ya me mando su dirección.

\- No la tenías.- Comentó mientras miraba en mensaje en donde tenía su dirección.

\- B-bueno... so-solo hemos estado en mi casa.- Dijo nerviosa. Casi estuvo apunto de cagarla.

\- Un momento.- Interrumpió Tenten.- Si se supone que fueron a un antro, ¿Como es que Naruto pudo dejar una nota en tu cuarto?- Preguntó curiosa Tenten. Recordando lo que había dicho Hinata.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad. Estaba segura de haber dejado la puerta con llave cuando se fue con Ino. ¿Cómo había entrado Naruto y cuando?

\- Ahora tengo un motivo para ir.- Dijo un poco molesta.

Esperaba que no se hubiera metido forzando la puerta.

.

.

.

Ya se estaba tardando. Le sudaban las manos. Sentia que una gran presión presionaba su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Parecía una colegiala enamorada. En espera de su amado.

Si, como no.

¿Cómo podía sentirse de ese modo si el amaba a Sakura?

No podía sentirse así con Hinata si no la amaba. A la que amaba era a Sakura. Desde siempre. Era imposible que tuviera algún sentimiento romántico hacia Hinata.

No era ni por asomo su tipo de chica.

Era molesta, se molestaba con facilidad, era irritante, muy pero muy frustrante. De verdad, como se podía enamorar de ella.

Era verdad que era una mujer muy hermosa, con sus singulares ojos que se asemejan a la hermosa luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Con ese rostro angelical que te invitaba a pecar. Con esas curvas que te quitaban el aliento. Ese cabello sedoso que te invitaba a sumergir tu nariz en ella y deleitarte con su exquisito olor.

Pero sobre todo... esa maravillosa sonrisa que hacía cada vez que algo le divertía. Eran tan... calidad, deslumbrante. Podría ponerle un montón de sinónimos y aun se quedaría corto.

\- ...

Abrio los ojos sorprendido. De verdad él pensó todo eso de Hinata. La había estado elogiando. Diciendo abiertamente sus virtudes.

Había sonado como un loco enamorado.

¡No! No podía estar enamorada de Hinata, él estaba enamorado de Saku...

No podía decirlo. Ya no. No era lo mismo ahora. Ya no sentia nada al pensar en Sakura. Su corazón ya no se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en ella.

El sentimiento que tenía por Sakura estaba... vacío.

En cambio, cada vez que pensaba en Hinata, sus sentidos se agitaban, su respiración se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus mados comenzaban a sudar, su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre como loco. Pero sobre todo... Todos sus sentimientos se alteraban.

Queriendo estar con ella. Verla, sentirla, escucharla...

Pero... ¿Eso quería decir que estaba enamorado?

No pudo contestarse a sí mismo porque el timbre de su casa sonó. Inmediatamente se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

La mujer que era su novia de mentiras.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales:

NARUHINASASU NAR

CotyCandy

YooooouuS

shuanime

Akime Maxwell

Monica528


	7. Aclaramientos y llamada

.

\- Qué. No me dejaras pasar.- Lo miró con el ceño alzado mientras se abraza por culpa del frío que estaba haciendo.

\- S-si. Claro.- Se hizo aun lado y Hinata, dándole una última mirada, entró al departamento de Naruto.

Miró con suma atención el lugar. Era el típico departamento que un hombre soltero tendría. Los colores neutros reinaban el lugar. El bello estilo minimalista estaba por todas partes. La agradable fragancia del aire acondicionado te refrescaba los pulmones. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, algo raro ya que ella había pensado que su departamento sería un completo desastre.

\- Todos los días viene una señora que limpia mi departamento. Por si te lo preguntabas.-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron por las palabras de Naruto. Es que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Giro la mirada y lo vio sorprendida.

\- Al ver tu mirada deduje que te preguntabas porqué está tan limpio mi departamento.- Llevo una mano a su rubia melena y comenzó a revolverla apenado.

\- Ya veo.

El lugar se reino del silencio. Nadie sabía cómo comenzar el tema. Por alguna razón Hinata se sentía incómoda. No sabía qué hacer a pesar de que sabía a qué venía. Por el otro lado, Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Tomó aire, tratando de relajarse. Alzó la mirada y la vio fijamente.

\- Supongo que ya viste la noticia.

Ante sus palabras se tenso y la molestia la invadió.

\- Si.- Respondió a secas.

\- No bese a Sakura.- Aclaro con voz clara y firme.

Hinata levantó la mirada y lo vio sorprendida. Que no había besado a Sakura. ¿Entonces por qué en la fotografía así parecía?

\- Pero en la foto tú y ella...

Naruto bufo, recordar esa foto solo hacía que se pusiera de mal humor.

\- Sakura había tropezado y para que no cayera la jale hacia mi. Supongo que tomaron esa fotografía cuando estuvimos en una pose comprometedora.

\- Entonces...

\- ¿Entonces?

Hinata bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera dejó que él le explicara las cosas. Solo asumió lo que le mostraban sin nisiquiera pensar si lo que decían era verdad. Ella más que nadie sabía que la prensa no siempre era de confianza. Se inventan cualquier cosa solo para sacar ventaja.

La culpa la invadió. Si al menos hubiera escuchado a Naruto, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

\- Lo... Lo siento... Por todo... Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado...yo...

\- Tranquila... creo que yo... hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera que tú...- Se llevó una mano a su nuca en incomodidad.

\- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor.- Sonrió agradecida.

-Digo la verdad.- Devolvió la sonrisa.

Un silencio profundo invadió el lugar. Podía escucharse el sonido del reloj de pared que tenía colgado Naruto. Hinata solo se limitaba a mover las manos de forma nerviosa. Su corazón bombeaba de tal modo que pensó que podría escucharlo.

\- Hinata... ayer...- Habló con tono dudoso, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que pensaba.

\- Ayer...

\- Ayer... ¿Dónde fuiste...?- Desvío la mirada por temor a que viera su sonrojo.

\- Eh...

\- Es que... ayer fui a tu casa para hablar contigo pero no estabas y cuando volviste estabas con Sasuke.- Instintivamente, la imagen de Sasuke pegado a Hinata se le vino a la mente. Apretó los puños molesto por recordar eso.

\- ¡Es verdad!- Al recordar la nota que le había dejado Naruto en su mesita de noche, recordó que tenía que preguntarle cómo había entrado a su casa. Esperaba que no por la fuerza, sino, la regañada que se iba a llevar.- ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?!- Se acercó a Naruto con el ceño molesto.

\- Creo que a tu querido Sasuke se le olvido cerrar con llave la puerta.- Dijo lleno de ironía y desagrado.

\- ¿Pero tú qué hacías en mi casa?

\- Ya te lo dije, fui a...

\- Ya se, pero me refiero a qué hacías a esas horas de noche aun. Según recuerdo ya eran como la una de la noche.

\- Bueno...- No supo qué decir. ¿Cómo decirle que estuvo esperando toda la noche?- Más o menos a esa hora por fin me pude desocupar de todo mi trabajo y pase por ahí a esa hora.

\- Ya veo...

\- ...

El silencio los abordó de nuevo. Ambos no tenían ni idea como seguir la conversación. Los nervios se sentían en el ambiente. Las manos de Naruto sudaban, las mejillas de Hinata tenían un bello tono coral.

¿Qué se supone que hagan ahora?

\- Mmm... ¿Tienes hambre...?- Preguntó Naruto tratando de acabar con el silencio.

\- ¡Claro! Ya es tarde y no comí en la mañana. Me muero de hambre.

\- Genial. Yo invito. Hay un restaurante muy bueno a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bien... pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No crees que es mejor mantenernos un poco alejados del público, mientras que la sorpresa de la noticia se va relajando.

\- ¿Por qué? No te fui infiel. Así que no tengo porqué esconderme.- Frunció el ceño.

\- Técnicamente no me puedes ser infiel.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Es verdad...- Apartó la mirada con el ceño caído.

\- Naruto...- Lo llamo extrañada.

\- Vamos. Me muero de hambre.- Con una sutil sonrisa tomó las llaves que estaban en el mueble y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Hinata?- La llamó extrañado al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

\- Lo siento. Vamos.

.

Como había pensado Hinata, el impacto de la noticia de la supuesta infidelidad de Naruto con Sakura llego a todos. Mientras caminaban rumbo a su mesa, los clientes que los habían visto comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja. Como si de verdad no los escucharan. Hinata frunció el ceño un poco molesta por su poca sutilidad, levantó la mirada hacia Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba normal. Parecía inmerso en su mundo.

Llegaron a su mesa para dos y ambos se setaron mientras que el camarero les entregaba el menú. Hinata inmediatamente comenzó a ojearlo y de manera discreta miraba a Naruto. Este ni siquiera había tomado el menú.

Extrañada, le hablo.

\- Naruto... ¿Sucede algo?

Ante sus palabras, el especie de letargo de Naruto desapareció y le prestó atención.

\- Lo siento. Solo pensaba.- Tomó el menú y comenzó a ojearlo.

Aun extrañada siguió ojeando su menú.

En cambio en la mente de Naruto solo había confusión e inquietud. No tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Se suponía que habían hecho este trato para acercarse a las personas que les gustaban. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que termino enamorado? No tenía respuesta a su pregunta. Simplemente fue algo que paso.

Ahora todo radica en... ¿Y ahora qué haría?

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora que estaba enamorado de Hinata? El trato ya no servía, ahora ya no había un motivo para él seguir fingiendo ser su novio. No tenía que seguir con esta farsa.

El problema radica en... el quería seguir. No quería separarse de Hinata. Quería estar a su lado. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero, no era lo único egoísta que ya había hecho. Sería otra mentira a su lista. Que tenía de malo añadir otra.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre al imbécil de Sasuke, ni mucho menos a que Hinata avanzara con su relación. Llámenlo como quieran, pero aun así no iba a aceptar dejarle a Hinata a Sasuke. No le iba a dejar el camino libre a ese imbécil.

Por algo ya había estado jugando con fuego. Ya se había quemado, ahora lo iba a enfrentar. Y esta vez iba a salir ileso.

Eso esperaba.

\- ¡Naruto!

La fuerte voz de Hinata hizo que le prestara atención y saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto algo aturdido.

\- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Señaló con la mirada al camarero que estaba aun lado de ambos, con una pequeña libreta en la mano y en la otra con una pluma.

\- Ah, lo siento. Yo quiero unos huevos benedictinos.- Cerro el menú y se lo entregó al camarero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado muy distraído.- Pregunto extrañada Hinata una vez que el camarero se había retirado.

\- Lo siento. Es cosa mía.

Hinata solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño algo extrañada. Desde que habían tenido su plática en el departamento de Naruto se habían iniciado sus trances.

\- Hinata.- Ante el llamado de Naruto le prestó atención.- ¿Cómo te está yendo con Sasuke?- Preguntó con cautela.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Solo curiosidad.

\- Pues supongo que bien.- Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, no dandole importancia al tema.

\- ¿Por qué suenas desinteresada?

\- Así sone.

\- Si.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- En realidad nada.- Volteo la mirada hacia la cocina.- Solo...

\- ¿Solo?

\- Nada.- Soltó un suspiro y se puso recta para sacar su teléfono al sentir que vibraba.

Al sacarlo se dio cuenta que tenía 20 mensajes de Ino, 5 de Tenten y 1 de Sasuke. Abrió primero el de Ino y hizo una mueca al ver que solo preguntaba de su plática con Naruto. Ino siendo Ino.

 _Ya me explico las cosas. No son como lo parece._

Envío el mensaje y de inmediato hubo respuesta.

 _¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_

 _Te lo explico luego._

 _Pero rápido que me muero de la incertidumbre._

 _Ok. Te veo en una hora. Bye._

Cerró la conversación y abrió los mensajes de Tenten. Tenten también preguntaba lo mismo solo que con más sutilidad que Ino. Le contesto lo mismo que a Ino y despues abrio el mensaje de Sasuke. Sasuke solo preguntaba si estaba bien y que en donde estaba.

Algo extrañada comenzó a escribir el mensaje y cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo, las manos de Naruto le quitaron el teléfono.

\- ¡Naruto, espera!- Trato de quitárselo pero Naruto alejó la mano y miró el mensaje con la mano estirada, tratando de que Hinata no lo alcanzara.

\- Sabes, es de mala educación mandar mensajes cuando estás comiendo con alguien.- Frunció el ceño lleno de sarcasmo e ironía.

\- Lo siento, es solo que...- Se detuvo al ver que Naruto comenzaba a escribir.- ¿Qué haces?

Naruto presiono el botón de enviar y con una sonrisa en el rostro le entregó su teléfono.

\- Ten.

Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono y miró el mensaje. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver lo que había escribido.

 _Si, está muy bien. Te molesta, estamos comiendo Hinata y yo. Me gustaría que no nos molestaras. Estoy comiendo con mi NOVIA. Bien._

 _Naruto._

Lo miró asombrada y molesta.

\- ¡Naruto!

\- ¿Qué? Te estoy ayudando.

\- ¡En qué manera, ahora seguro que estará molesto. El piensa que eres un cretino!

\- Pues entonces hay que ir y dejarle claro que no es así. Ya quiero ver su escenita de celos.

\- ¿Celos?- Pregunto extrañada.

\- Tú que si eres lenta. Tal parece que a tu amiguito por fin comenzaste a calarle.- No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo pero tenía que hacerle creer que la estaba ayudando para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba celoso de Sasuke.

\- ¿E-en serio?- Hinata lo miraba dudosa, como si no le creyera.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? Te estoy ayudando.

Hinata estaba a punto de contestar cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke, nerviosa, miro como sonaba con insistencia. No sabía qué hacer. Lo más seguro es que apenas descolgara la voz de Sasuke la inundaría de reproches.

\- Es muy molesto. Dame eso.- Estiro la mano y tomó su teléfono. Lo colgó y después lo apago, para al final terminar por meterlo en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Na-naruto!

\- Nada de Naruto. Ahí viene la comida.- Dijo señalando con la mirada al camarero que venía con sus órdenes.

De mala gana guardó silencio y esperó a que el camarero terminara de servir sus platillos.

.

Habían tardado como casi una hora comiendo. Más bien platicando más que nada. Ahora, se encontraban caminando rumbo a el departamento de Naruto. Hinata tenía que ir a la disquera y Naruto tenía que presentarse en el set de grabación, así que ambos solo regresaban por sus autos, ya que, Hinata había dejado estacionado el suyo en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Al llegar, con una vaga despedida tomaron rumbos diferentes. Mientras conducía, con una mano trato de alcanzar su bolso y de ahí sacar su celular y al ver que no lo encontraba, freno de golpe y recordó que Naruto no se lo había devuelto.

¿Qué hacía? No podía volver por el, estaba retrasada y estaba segura que si llegaba un minuto tarde la iban a comer viva. Soltando un suspiro rendido, continuó conduciendo.

Iba a matar a Naruto.

.

Naruto subía las escaleras del edificio para llegar lo más rápido posible al estudio. Casi había olvidado que tenía una secion de fotos para la nueva portada de la revista de moda. Tomo el elevador y con una sonrisa torcida saco el celular de Hinata de su bolsillo, lo prendió y tan solo a los segundos comenzó a sonar.

\- Veo que no te rindes.- Contestó con una cara llena de mofa.

\- Maldito. ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Hinata?- Sonaba furioso.

\- Estabas interrumpiendo nuestra cita, así que se lo confisque.

\- ¿Como te atreves a mirarla a los ojos después de que...

\- ¿De qué? Me parece que estas muy desinformado, yo nunca bese a Sakura. Solo fue un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- No tengo tiempo para explicarte las cosas, pero porque mejor no nos vemos cara a cara. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar tú y yo.- Se detuvo el elevador y varias personas entraron, Naruto tuvo que arrinconarse en la esquina para poder hablar.- Tú y yo, en mi casa a las 8, no faltes. Tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre, tenemos mucho que aclarar.- Su voz se volvió ronca y grave al decir las últimas palabras.- Te mando mi dirección.- Sin dejarle tiempo para contestar, colgó la llamada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 20 y junto con la bola de gente salió, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó histérica Ino.

Apenas había entrado a la sala e Ino se le había lanzado encima. Tenten venía detrás de ella, al igual que Ino, curiosa de lo que había sucedido.

\- Tranquila, te lo explicare, pero más tarde.

\- ¡No, ahora!- La jalo del brazo para que las tres se sentarán.

\- ¡No, tenemos que iniciar con las grabaciones!- Trato de soltarse de su agarre pero entre más se resistía más ponía fuerza en el agarre.

\- ¡Al diablo con las grabaciones, esto importa más!

\- Es mejor que nos explique, Ino no te dejará hasta que lo hagas.

Ante las palabras de Tenten, Hinata soltó un suspiro rendido. No tenía otra opción. De mala gana tomó asiento y les explico las cosas con lujo de detalles, después de todo Ino no dejaba de preguntar.

\- Ya veo... así que todo fue un mal entendido.- El ceño de Tenten cayó en culpa.

\- Ahora me siento culpable de haberlo ofendido toda la noche ayer.- Ino se encontraba igual que Tenten. Después de todo, ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar si era verdad.

\- Entonces... todo está arreglado entre ustedes.- Pregunto Tenten.

\- Supongo...

\- ¿Supones?- Inquirió extrañada Ino. No se esperaba que dijera eso.

\- No lo se.- Soltó una queja mientras se pasaba sus manos por su oscura cabellera.- Últimamente ya no se como están las cosas. Estoy tan confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- Inquirió Ino con interés.

\- No es que haya pasado algo... es solo que...

\- Que...- La insinuó a que continuara.

Soltó otra queja, ni sabiendo a donde iba la conversación. No sabía cómo decirles los sentimientos que había estado sintiendo estos últimos días. Y con lo que había pasado ayer, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se encontraba tan confundida consigo misma que ya no se reconocía.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo el trato quedó en segundo plano?

\- ¡Hinata!

El grito de Ino la trajo a la realidad y algo aturdida, la miró con reproche.

\- Casi me dejas sorda.

\- Pues no nos estás escuchando.

\- Saben que, este tema se da por terminado. Hay que iniciar de una vez las grabaciones.- Se pone de pie y bajo los reclamos de sus amigas entra a la cabina para comenzar a grabar.

.

El día había pasado de volada, ahora, Naruto se encontraba en su departamento. Eran las 7 con cuarenta y siete minutos. Estaba esperando con impaciencia la llegada de Sasuke. Tenía un sin fin de cosas que decirle de una vez. Nunca le había caído bien y ahora que estaba enamorado de Hinata mucho menos.

Salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y con otra se secaba el cabello. En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba vestido con un pantalon de algodon comodo y una playera negra. Se revolvió sus rebeldes cabellos y trato de acomodarlos lo más que podía.

El sonido de su celular hizo que lo tomara y viera el mensaje que Gaara le había enviado.

 _Y bien. ¿Cómo te fue?_

Inmediatamente le respondió.

 _Supongo que bien. ¿Dónde has estado? No respondiste mis llamadas._

 _Estuve ocupado, tuve que filmar una escena que duró aproximadamente putas cuatro horas. Vengo molido._

Si, Gaara se encontraba trabajando en un serie de televisión muy popular, en donde él protagonizaba el papel de un mujeriego millonario que terminó profundamente enamorado de una simple civil que conoció por accidente.

De algún modo el papel no le iba de la mano, más bien a él.

 _Lastima que estas en tu dura abstinencia, sino, una buena noche de sexo te repone._

Una sonrisa se implantó en sus labios. Sabía que Gaara tenía más de 7 meses sin acción. Inmediatamente la respuesta de Gaara llego.

 _¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡ESTOY SECO!_

Internamente se mofó de él. Aunque él no era nadie para burlarse ya que él también se hallaba de la misma manera que él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Justo cuando iba a responder, el timbre de la puerta sonó y como si apenas recordará, rápidamente respondió con un simple luego hablamos para después correr a la puerta y abrirle a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke...

\- Naruto.

Ambos se veían desde el marco de la puerta con la mirada seria. Tanto que daban miedo.

Afuera hacia frio asi que Sasuke se encontraba cubierto por una larga gabardina negra. Tenía unos pantalones de cuero negro junto con unas botas timberland negras. Se notaba que apenas había salido de una sesión de fotos ya que podía ver que aún quedaban rastros del maquillaje.

De mala gana, se hizo aun lado y le dio paso a que entrara. Así lo hizo sin antes darle una mirada retadora, misma que fue devuelta.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. No eran necesarias las palabras para dejar claro que ambos no se caían muy bien.

\- Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?- Pregunto de una vez al ver que no hablaba.- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me hizo venir aquí.

\- Voy a ser directo. ¿Te gusta Hinata?- Sin rodeos, sin anestesia. Fue directo al grano. Algo que sorprendió a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? Estas loco, Hinata es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, la veo como a una hermana. Jamas me a gustado.- Respondió de inmediato y sin duda alguna. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así. Que había algo más.

\- Entonces deja de intervenir entre nuestra relación. Has estado jodiendo desde que te conoci.

\- ¡Ja! No lo creo.- Torció el gesto en mofa.- No puedo aceptar que mi mejor amiga este con un mujeriego que va tras cualquier cosa que tenga vagina.

\- Se supone que tengo que estar ofendido, porque si no mal recuerdo tú eres igual. Un mujeriego empedernido que sólo va tras la vida como si se tratara de un juego.

\- No me compares contigo. Yo si he tenido compromisos, en cambio tú, son solo aventuras. ¿Cómo esperas que me tome eso? ¿Puedo estar seguro de que le seas fiel a Hinata?

\- Si lo dices por la noticia de mi supuesta infidelidad, estas muy equivocado. Yo nunca le fui infiel.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Afilo la mirada.

\- Es que no miras las noticias, o es que no has hablado con Sakura.- Lo miró con soberbia.

\- Sakura tomó un vuelo a Los Ángeles en la mañana. Así que no he hablado con ella.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. No sabía que Sakura había tomado un vuelo a Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Pero ahora que lo recordaba, el día que les habían tomado la foto, horas antes Sakura le había dicho que tendría que viajar a una pasarela, pero nunca le dijo cuando.

\- No me lo había comentado.

\- No me sorprende, después de todo se supone que iría la semana que viene, pero surgió un imprevisto. Pero no vinimos a hablar sobre eso. Verdad.

\- Así es.- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con altanería.- Como ya te dije, no le fui infiel a Hinata, ademas, a ti que te importa. Se trata de nuestra relación. ¿Por qué te tienes que meter tanto?

\- Lamento decirte que es mi mejor amiga, así que yo puedo meterme tanto como quiera siempre y cuando yo considere un patán a su pareja.- Sasuke le devolvió la mirada llena de desdén.

\- Eh... así que no soy digno para ella según tú. Entonces ¿Quién lo es según tú?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué quién era digno para Hinata? ¿Es qué acaso había alguien? No lo creía.

\- La lengua te la comio el gato.- Se burlo al ver que se había quedado mudo.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Jamás aceptaré tu relación con Hinata.- Cambio de tema, evadiendo la pregunta ya que no tenía respuesta para ella.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Así que no nos podremos llevar bien nunca.

\- ¿Que te hizo pensar que así sería?- Alzó una ceja en ironía.

\- No lo malinterpretes, no me referia a eso. Solo queria hacer un alto al fuego. Una tregua.- Alzó los hombros en desinterés con una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

\- No es que me agrade pero como novio de Hinata, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarme bien con su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Ja! Jamás.

\- Eso pensaba.- No le dio importancia y volteo la mirada hacia otra parte de la sala.- Entonces...

Ante el nuevo tono de voz de Naruto, Sasuke le prestó atención, esperando con cautela sus palabras. No le gustaba el tono sereno que estaba usando. No era nada bueno.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No te metas en nuestra relación.- Giró la mirada de manera lenta y sombría. Con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.- Me entendiste. Es molesto que le estés llamando a Hinata cuando estamos en una cita. Es mi novia, no tuya.

\- Es mi amiga, tengo el derecho de llamarle cuando quiera.- Le sonrió de la misma manera.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no cuando ella tiene una relación. Hace pensar otra cosa. Es normal que no me agrades.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Alzo una ceja en duda.

\- Se supone que te gusta Sakura, no Hinata. No actúes como si así fuera.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo sorprendido. ¿Que el qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Somos amigos!

\- ¡Entonces no demuestres lo contrario!- Exclamo con enfado.

\- ...

\- Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora serías tan amable de irte.- Le sonrió con amabilidad falsa.

\- No creas que esto termina aquí.- Caminó a paso acelerado y al pasar a su lado, choco hombros con él a propósito, haciendo que Naruto casi perdiera el equilibrio. Abrio la puerta y salio cerrando la de portazo.

\- ¡Ese imbécil!- Siseo con furia contenida.

.

Llegó a su casa como si se tratara de un zombie. Le dolía el cuerpo y le ardía la garganta. Hoy no habían tenido tregua con ella y aún faltaba que hiciera la tarea que la universidad le había dejado.

Eran las 11 y apenas iba llegando a su casa para descansar.

¡Genia!

Dejó caer su bolsa en el sillón y se quitó los zapatos a jalones. Entró en su pequeña cocina y empezó a hervir agua. Necesitaba un té que le relajara la garganta.

Salio de la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta de algodón que traía puesta. Afuera hacía frío pero adentro parecía un horno. Tal vez debería de poner aire acondicionado.

O tal vez mudarse.

La idea le rondó unos momentos en la cabeza, pero de inmediato la desecho. No podía mudarse, no cuando esta casa era lo único que la unía a ella. Soltó un suspiro cansado y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Entro al baño y abrió el grifo para que la bañera se llenara. Iba a tomar un relajante baño. Así al menos podría librarse del dolor que sentía.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina para apagar la pequeña olla en donde había puesto el agua a hervir. Saco de un gabinete el té y tomó una taza para servir el agua. Al tenerlo listo, salió de la cocina y fue directo a las escaleras para ir al baño.

Apenas puso un pie en el primer escalón cuando el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonó, extrañada, dejó la taza en recibidor que había a un lado de las escaleras. Fue a la sala y tomó con desconfianza el teléfono sin mirar el número.

\- Bueno.

\- Vaya, por fin contesta.

La sangre abandonó su cuerpo, los pies comenzaron a temblarle, sus párpados temblaban, la voz la había abandonado.

\- Ha evadido las llamadas. Espero que tenga una buena razón, Señorita Hinata.

No contestó. Apretó con fuerza el teléfono, por miedo a dejarlo caer motivo de sus temblorosas manos.

\- Su padre desea verla. Ha viajado a Nueva York hace dos días y desea charlar con usted. Estará esperándola en el restaurante Daniel mañana a las tres de la tarde. No falte.- Corto la llamada.

Hinata bajó lentamente el teléfono y el silencio reino el lugar.

.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, se que fue esta vez demasiado larga pero de verdad que estaba seca de inspiración. Me ponía en frente del computador y solo me quedaba viendo el monitor sin escribir nada. Algo que me frustraba.

Bueno, también voy a ser sincera en decir que también era porque me ganaba la flojera xD

Lo siento por eso, pero con la poca inspiración me ganaba más. Tratare de no tardar mucho la próxima vez.

No tengo idea de que historia actualizar pero creo que será Opuestos. Esperenlo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y esten atentos ya que pronto llegará a su conclusión! Creo que falta capitulos. No se, depende.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews lindos!

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Lamento cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

PD2: Por cierto, me sorprendió mucho algunos reviews que me dejaron. Los 4 en inglés y ofendiendo a los personajes, o eso entendí ya que mi ingles no es 100% bueno (Sumando la mala ortografía con la que los habían escrito), pero bueno. Tenía que pasar. No estoy ofendida ni nada, solo algo sorprendida. Pero bueno, como escritora no voy a armar un alboroto ni nada. Solo es cuestion de ignorar y listo. Espero que a las personas que les haya o pase esto, les sirva como ejemplo de no dejarse ofender por las palabras de otros. Espero que mi experiencia les sirva o les haya servido :D

Ahora si, nos leemos hasta la próxima. Bye.


	8. Miedos y recuerdos

.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Fácilmente podía irse y mandar al diablo a su padre, después de todo ni podía considerarlo su padre. Con suerte y se acordaba que tenía hija. Entonces... ¿Qué hacía sentada esperando con miedo su llegada?

Parecía borrego a punto de ser degollado. Miraba la entrada del restaurante con miedo y ansiedad. Su pie temblaba de arriba abajo como si se muriera de frío. Sus ojos mostraban inquietud y consternación.

¿Por qué después de un año quería verla?

Su padre no era de porque sí, siempre había una razón, y fuera cual fuera la asustaba. La sola idea de tenerlo enfrente de ella la ponía nerviosa y hacía que volviera a ser la mujer tímida y recatada de hace tiempo atrás.

Inhalo con fuerza, tratando de relajarse, pero su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios. Sus manos sudaban y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar. No podía soportar tantos nervios.

\- Hinata.

La imponente y fuerte voz de su padre la paralizó. Nerviosa y asustada levantó la mirada hacia la severa mirada de su padre. Él la miraba desde su lugar sin ninguna expresión. Sus ojos seguían desprendiendo la misma frialdad que recordaba. Tragó con fuerza y habló lo más segura que pudo.

\- ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo? - Trato de mostrarse seria e indiferente, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

\- 5 años. - Jalo la silla y se sentó, dejando a un lado su saco.

\- ¿Me pregunto por qué? - Sin poder evitarlo alzó una ceja en ironía mientras torcía los labios.

\- Te lo prohibí y aun así me desobedeciste. - Su mirada se hizo más sería, causando que Hinata se tensara.

\- Lamento no haber dejado que decidieras por mí el destino de mi vida. - Afilo la mirada. - Ahora tengo más que claro porque mamá te pidió el divorcio.

\- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras! - Alzó la voz, molesto.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero ya no soy esa estúpida niña que dejaba que la controlaras como si se tratara de un simple títere sin valor! - Ella también alzó la voz. No iba a dejar que después de 5 años solo viniera a gritarle. - No tengo ni idea del motivo de esta charla, pero espero que sea rápida, sabes, no eres el único ocupado.

\- Tu trabajo es solo una herejía. No es digno para un Hyuga.

\- Lo siento, pero es lo que me gusta y tú ni nadie me va a decir lo contrario.

Las miradas que se dieron fueron mortales. Los dos desprendían un aura que a cualquiera lo hubiera hecho correr.

\- Aun no me has dicho la razón del cual me hiciste venir. - Cambió el tema al notar que el ambiente se comenzaba a tensar más de lo que podía controlar.

\- Voy ir directo al grano. Necesito que vuelvas a Japón y que tomes liderazgo del clan.

Si en ese momento ella hubiera estado tomando alguna bebida se la hubiera escupido en la cara al escuchar sus palabras. Lástima que así no fue.

\- Je, creo que fue muy directo. - Se acomodó en su asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras entrelazaba los dedos. - Déjame dejar algo muy claro. - Cerró los ojos y tomo aire. - Nunca, jamás, ni aunque me amenaces, tomaré el liderazgo de esa familia de infames.

\- ¡Como te atreves a expresarte de esa manera a la familia Hyuga! - Azotó con fuerza las manos en la mesa, haciendo que la vajilla sonará por el fuerte impacto. La gente que estaba cerca giró la mirada con curiosidad mientras comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

\- ¡Pues es la única palabra que se les puede dar! - No alzó la voz, pero el tono que utilizó fue severo, tanto que sorprendió a su padre. - Esa infame familia fue la causante de la muerte de mi madre. ¡Y aun así la defiendes! ¡Es que nunca la amaste! - Lo miró con una frialdad que le quitó el aliento a Hiashi. - Si fue así... entonces no entiendo porque te casaste con ella aun a pesar de que no era de una familia prestigiosa. Si nunca se hubiera casado contigo, ella nunca hubiera sufrido como lo hizo a causa de un amor dañino. - Sin apartar la mirada, tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie. - No me importan tus asuntos, ni mucho menos tus razones. Hace mucho que deje de formar parte de esa familia. - Miró hacia la salida. Notando que comenzaba a caer un poco de nieve. Inhalo un poco de aire, inflando su pecho y después giró la mirada para ver a su padre. - No soy tu hija, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace 5 años. Así que no vengas con que tengo que tomar liderazgo de una familia que no me reconoció desde que nací. - Con los ojos fulmino con la mirada a la gente que no dejaba de verlos, que de inmediato al ver su mirada se voltio apenada. - Hasta nunca, espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. - Dio el primer paso, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

\- Tengo cáncer.

Inmediato detuvo su caminata y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Se giró lentamente y lo miró como si no pudiera creer sus palabras.

\- Se que no soy el mejor padre del mundo. - Bajo la mirada, mirando con culpa la copa de vino vacía que estaba sobre la mesa. - Ni uno que pueda ser llamado de esa forma... pero de algo te puedo dar por seguro es que ame a Hana como nunca ame a otra persona. Nuestra separación fue algo que me dolió y su muerte fue algo que...- Buscó la palabra correcta para describir los sentimientos que sintió ante la muerte de su esposa. - Me destrozó.

Era inaudito lo que veía. Durante sus 22 años de vida, jamás había visto de su padre una sola expresión de debilidad, pero ahora, justo en ese momento, eso era lo que le estaba mostrando.

Algo dubitativa, volvió a tomar asiento. Rehuyó la mirada y se concentró en mirar como las calles de Nueva York se llenaban de nieve. Dentro de una semana por fin entrarían en diciembre, dentro de poco seria su cumpleaños, dentro de poco sería el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

\- Recuerdo tus palabras... de aquel día. - Su padre al notar que su tono de voz se suaviza levantó la mirada. - Dijiste que si cruzaba el portón de la puerta dejaría de ser tu hija. - Trago la saliva que había dejado retenida y lo miro a los ojos. - Tuvieron que detectarte cáncer para que hablaras conmigo después de un año. Que ironías del destino.

\- Hinata...

\- El día que mamá murió, recuerdo que dejaste de hablarme durante un mes. Fue duro, sabes. Fue duro aceptar que el mismo día en que nací mi madre murió. Fue duro aceptar que el mismo día en que nací mi padre comenzó a ignorarme y tratarme con frialdad.

\- Cada vez que te veía... me recordabas a Hana. Verte era como verla a ella. Era un martirio. Sabía que te lastimaba, pero cada vez que yo te veía, me dolía. Tanto que me dañaba.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Quería entender a su padre, pero no lo lograba. Jamás había convivido demasiado con su padre para saber si decía la verdad. Estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué decir.

\- Trato de entenderte, pero me es un poco imposible creerte. Nunca conviví contigo lo necesario como para conocerte. Siempre me mantenías lo más posible alejada de ti que ahora me resulta sorprendente verte de este modo. No se que pensar. – Se pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Aun a pesar de tus palabras, no quiero volver a Japón. Ya tengo una vida aquí. Desde que mamá se separo de ti vivo aquí. Y aunque ese no fuera el caso, no quiero volver. No me interesa volver con esa familia.

Hiashi frunció el ceño en descontento, pero al final solo soltó un suspiro y saco del bolsillo de su saco una tarjeta y la deslizó sobre la mesa en dirección a Hinata.

\- Piénsalo, por favor. - Dichas estas palabras, tomó su saco y dándole una última mirada se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Al perder la figura de su padre soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido y se relajó en su silla. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodando los mechones de pelo rebeldes que tenía enfrente de su rostro.

Miro la hora de su reloj de mano. Las 3 con 27 minutos. No habían tardado tanto como pensó. Se puso de pie y dejo propina al mesero y salió a paso veloz. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

.

Naruto miraba extrañado la manera tan ida en que Hinata se acercaba a él. Ni siquiera lo había saludado al verlo o maldecido por llevarse su teléfono. Al tenerla en frente solo recibió un "hola" vacío. Alzó una ceja extrañado. Bien, ahora estaba preocupado.

\- Sucedió algo. - Se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y mirar su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? - Como si apenas se diera cuenta de su cercanía se separó sorprendida. - ¡No, no es nada! Solo estoy algo pensativa. - Naruto torció los labios en desacuerdo. - ¡Olvida eso, mi teléfono!

\- Oh, es verdad. – Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el teléfono de Hinata y se lo estiró. – Lo siento, se me olvido devolvértelo.

\- Si, como no. – Lo tomo escéptica a sus palabras.

\- Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo caliente. – Sugirió al ver que poco a poco la nieve se iba acumulando.

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que estar en la disquera a las 4:30 y saldré a las 6.

\- Entonces paso por ti para que vayamos a algún lugar.

\- Tú solo quieres salir.

\- Estoy algo aburrido. – Sonrió con inocencia. - Además, que tiene de malo, eres mi novia.

\- De mentiras. – Recordó.

Inmediatamente al escuchar sus palabras la sonrisa de su cara se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una expresión vacía.

\- ¿Naruto? – Lo llamo extrañada.

\- No, no sucede nada. Nos vemos en la tarde. – Ni siquiera la miro, se dio vuelta y entro en su auto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Sin darle importancia ella también entró en su auto y se fue a la disquera.

.

¡Joder, cómo es posible que esa mujer con unas simples palabras le hubiera arruinado por completo el humor! Todo está bien, la invitaba a comer, pasaban un buen rato juntos, la llevaba a su casa y si había suerte tendrían una ronda de sexo, pero no, tenía que recordarle que lo suyo solo era una farsa. Un teatro. Un espectáculo. ¡Llámenlo como quieran!

Soltó un bramido furioso mientras veía como el semáforo se ponía en rojo. Se pasó los dedos sobre su cabello una vez que se detuvo y comenzó a tallar su cabeza con frustración solo para después terminar golpeando con furia el volante.

Nada de esto le estaba gustando. Sus nuevos sentimientos hacían que estuviera tan frustrado y molesto que ni se reconocía. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría y terminaría haciendo una locura que luego lo haría arrepentir.

\- Hay Hinata... es que no entiendes nada. – Se tallo la cara con sus manos y soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

No sabia que hacer. No sabia que movimiento dar, no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de Hinata. Sentía que fuera lo que fuera terminaría delatando sus sentimientos y en ese momento no tenía ganas de que ella los supiera, no mientras amara a Sasuke.

Solo con pensar en el nombre de ese imbécil un amargor lo invadía.

¿Cómo es posible que llegara a esto?

¿Cuál fue su mal movimiento?

¿Cuándo se empezó a interesar en Hinata?

¿Cuándo se quemó?

No podía preguntarse eso, no cuando sabía cuál fue la razón.

Fácil.

Solo había _jugado con fuego._

.

\- Buen trabajo. – Las felicito Konan desde el otro lado de la cabina.

\- Necesito un baño caliente. Sudo como cerdo. – Se quejo Ino mientras jalaba la tela de su camisa y se abanicaba con ella.

\- Siempre has sido un cerdo.

\- Ignorare tus palabras.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Hinata mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – La detuvo Ino mientras impedía que tomara el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto extrañada.

\- ¡Nada de qué sucede, tienes que contar!

\- ¿Contar?

\- Ya sabes, sobre Naruto. – Aclaro Tenten al ver que su amiga no lograba entender.

\- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que contar?

\- ¿Cómo está su relación después de lo que pasó? ¿No les afectó? – Pregunto preocupada Tenten.

\- N-no... no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Pregunto extrañada Ino.

\- Siento que Naruto actúa un poco extraño desde que pasó esto y no se como tomarlo. Por ejemplo, hoy, se despidió de mí de una manera muy fría.

\- Tal vez lo que sucedió le afectó un poco. Es normal, después de todo el quedo como el infiel. – Comentó Tenten.

\- Tal vez deberías de hablar con él. Escuchar cómo se siente ante lo que pasó. Tal vez eso ayude. – Sugirió Ino.

\- Buena idea. – Les sonrió a ambas. – ¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana! – Se despidió con la mano y salió de la cabina en donde habían estado ensayando.

.

Había salido a paso veloz de la disquera. Llegó a la salida y con la mirada busco a Naruto. Las calles de Nueva York ya estaban cubiertas por una pequeña capa de nieve y si seguía de esta manera pronto aumentaría. Al no encontrar la figura de Naruto saco su teléfono y miro la hora. Las 6 con 4 minutos. Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera muy tarde. Retrocedió unos pasos y se apoyó en la pared del edificio. Iba a esperar ahí mientras Naruto llegaba. Se acomodo y se arropo bien en su chamarra de cazadora.

.

\- Buen trabajo.

Naruto soltó cansado y a pasos veloces llegó a su silla para tomar la botella de agua y darle un buen trago. Sentía la garganta seca.

\- Pareces algo distraído. ¿Paso algo? – Inquirió Gaara al llegar a su lado.

\- Hinata. – Solo se limitó a decir el nombre de todos sus problemas y de inmediato Gaara lo entendió.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucedió con Hinata? – Alzó las cejas en diversión. Sentía gracia al ver a su mejor amigo en esta situación.

-Nada. Ese es el problema. No sucede nada. – Bufó frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Que problemáticas resultan ser las mujeres algunas veces. – Se recargo a su lado y lo miró desde su posición con burla.

\- ¿A veces? – Desde su posición lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

\- Solo es cuestión de entenderlas.

\- Ese es el problema. ¡Nadie las entiende! – Se llevó sus manos a su cara y comenzó a tallarse la cara. – No tengo ni idea qué hacer con Hinata. No sé cómo debería comportarme.

\- Lo dices como si ya te hubieras dado por vencido.

\- ¡Jamás! – Sentenció decidido. – Es solo que... ella. ¡Ella me deja más que claro que solo tiene ojos para el imbécil de Sasuke! ¡Como no sentirme frustrado!

Gaara soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Entonces solo cambia eso.

\- ¿Qué? – Naruto lo miró sin entender.

\- Solo has que se enamore de ti.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y se sentó bien en su lugar. ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?! De hecho, ahora que Gaara se lo decía, se sentía un completo idiota. La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, siempre fue fácil y nunca la supo. De verdad era un idiota sin cerebro. Pero aun así... no era tan fácil como se hacía ver.

\- No es tan fácil. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te crees capaz de vencer a Sasuke?

\- Sasuke me la suda. No me refería a eso. Es Hinata, actúa como si de verdad solo Sasuke la afectara. ¡Es irritante!

\- Entonces solo conquístala poco a poco. No como si solo llegarás y dijeras "Hola nena, sabes, me gustas y te quiero solo para mi" – Imito la voz de Naruto de manera graciosa, haciendo que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién dice esas estupideces hoy en día? Que ridículo.

\- Bueno, casi es así como tu juegas tus cartas con las chicas.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad, solo les hablo bonito, pero no de esa forma tan penosa! Jamás caería tan bajo para decir semejantes estupideces. Solo necesito decirles que soy famoso, enseñar mi tarjeta de crédito e invitarles unos tragos y listo. Garantizada una buena noche de sexo.

\- Pues si sigues teniendo eso en mente te aseguro que Hinata jamás te miraría ni por pena. – Sonrió con burla.

Naruto rodo los ojos y mejor decidió ignorarlo. Tomó su teléfono y miro la hora. Casi se le sale en corazón al ver la hora que era.

\- ¡Mierda, es tarde! – De un salto se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas para irse. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió de manera vaga y salió del edificio a paso veloz.

\- Ese idiota. – Sonrió con burla Gaara.

.

Llegó con 23 minutos de retraso. Apurado aparco el auto en el primer lugar que miro desocupado. Corrió por todo el lugar solo para no llegar un minuto más tarde. Al llegar, noto como Hinata lo esperaba recargada sobre la pared del edificio mirando con aburrimiento su teléfono. Desde su lugar noto como el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata temblaba por culpa del frío. De inmediato la culpa lo invadió.

Camino a pasos veloces y mientras lo hacía se desenvolvía la bufanda de color rojo que tenía envuelta en el cuello.

\- Tonta, debiste esperar adentro. – Junto de manera delicada sus frentes mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

\- Naruto. – Susurro asombrada. La repentina llegada de Naruto la había asustada y sentir el aliento de Naruto chocar contra su rostro hizo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo de manera estimulante.

\- Lamento llegar tan tarde. Tarde más de que pensé.

\- No importa. De todos modos, no tengo tanto tiempo esperando. – Se alzó de hombros no dándole tanta importancia.

Naruto estuvo tentado a decirle mentirosa, que se notaba que llevaba esperando más de lo que decía. Las contracciones de su cuerpo se lo decían. Pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió para después girar de un extremo la bufanda para enrollarla por su cuello.

\- Vamos a un Starbucks por algo caliente.

\- Esta bien.

.

Al llegar, el olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales y la calidez del interior te reconfortaba como si de un abrazo se tratara. Abrazando sus propios cuerpos, entraron corriendo y se sentaron en el primer lugar que encontraron disponible.

\- ¡Que frío hace! – Se quejo Naruto mientras tallaba sus manos con fuerza para darles un poco de calor.

\- Estamos a finales del mes, es normal, después de todo ya viene diciembre. – Ella también se encontraba dándose calor mientras se tallaba los brazos.

\- Me gusta ver la ciudad llena de nieve, pero los fríos aquí son muy crueles. – Hizo un puchero.

\- Creí que estabas acostumbrado.

\- No nací ni crecí en Nueva York, gran parte de mi infancia me crié en Arizona, ahí no hace tanto frío.

\- No digo lo mismo. En mi caso, crecí en un lugar en donde los fríos son iguales o peores. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Minnesota, Dakota del norte, Montana, Maine?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me refería a estados unidos? – Sonrió divertida al ver la mirada de asombro que su rostro expresó.

\- ¡¿Eres de Canadá?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! No. – Soltó una carcajada. Bueno, después de todo no todo el mundo sabía de donde venía. – Crecí una parte de mi niñez en Niigata. No recuerdo mucho, pero te puedo garantizar que los inviernos haya son crueles.

\- N-no sabía que eras de Japón.

\- Mmmm... no del todo. Mi padre es de nacionalidad japonesa y mi madre americana. Cuando nací, mi madre estaba en california.

\- Va-vaya... no lo sabía.

\- No es algo que todo el mundo sepa. Solo si buscas en Wikipedia, claro. – Rodó los ojos al decir esto último. – Pero bueno, yo no sabía que eras de Arizona.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de nosotros mismos. – Se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de Hinata. – ¿Qué quieres, café o frappe?

\- Frappe de caramelo. – Le sonrió.

\- ¡Hielo con este frío! Estás loca. – Sonrió divertido y se fue a la barra.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Desde que hizo fila hasta que la empleada le tomo su orden. Alzó una ceja al ver que la empleada miraba asombrada a Naruto, claro está que lo había reconocido. Naruto solo se limitó a levantar un dedo y pegarlo a sus labios de manera sensual, a su punto de vista, para decirle que no dijera nada. La empleada inmediatamente entendió y le tomo su orden con los nervios a flor de piel.

Tan solo con ver la manera nada discreta en que lo veía sentía un amargor en la boca. No le estaba gustando como esa chica miraba a Naruto. ¡Es que no sabía que el estaba en una relación! Frunció los labios en molestia al ver que la chica de manera discreta le pedía un autógrafo, que por supuesto, Naruto no se negó. ¡Vale, se estaba pasando!

De manera brusca se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Naruto. Deslizó sus brazos sobre el de Naruto de manera lenta, causando que él diera un respingo por la sorpresa y la volteara a ver algo sorprendido. Con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro saludo a la empleada. Pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto y reposó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Cariño, mejor quiero un latte. – ¡¿Cariño?! Hasta ella se había sorprendido al llamarlo así.

Naruto la miraba pasmado. Sin poder creerse lo que sus labios habían dicho. Mientras que la chica la miraba sorprendida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Los miro a ambos de manera inocente.

\- ¡N-no, lo siento! – Anoto las ordenes en la máquina y después los miro. – Son 9 dólares.

Después de pagar, ambos volvieron a sus asientos a esperar a que los llamaran.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Naruto mientras la miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Pregunto fingiendo no entender a lo que refería.

\- En la caja, nunca antes me habías dicho "cariño". Fue algo que me... sorprendió.

\- Bueno, se me salió. – Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Se te salió?

\- Bueno, tal parece que la cajera descubrió quién eras. Ese gorro no oculta bien tu rostro, deberías de comprar otro. – Aún no lo miraba, porque sabía que si volteaba notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Solo me pidió un autógrafo.

\- Eso y que con la mirada te desnudaba. Soy chica y conozco esas miradas. No por algo soy amiga de Ino.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin entender bien del todo. Estaba confundido. No lograba procesar muy bien lo que Hinata le estaba diciendo. A su punto de vista... Hinata estaba ce...

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró la figura de Hinata aturdido. No podía ser eso... o sí.

\- Hinata. – Ella solo contestó con un "Hmp". - ¿Estás celosa? – Así, sin anestesia ni nada. Tan casual que hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué dices?! – Lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No es eso.

\- ¡Obvio no!

\- Ya veo. – Bajo la mirada y le dio un trago a su café.

Ambos permanecieron callados durante un buen tiempo. Ni uno se miraba a los ojos. Cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Era frustrante, para ambos.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, preguntándose mentalmente que era lo que había pasado para que de repente el ambiente muriera entre en ellos. ¿Cuándo fue que ellos mismos pusieron un muro que los separaba? Un muro que impedía que ambos interactuaran entre ellos mismos.

No lo entendía.

Todo estaba bien al principio, qué fue lo que había pasado.

.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Hinata una vez ambos habían llegado al estacionamiento de la disquera de Hinata.

\- No hay de qué. – Le sonrió.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa de forma débil, por algún motivo, sentía que Naruto no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella y que ella con él. Abrió la puerta del auto y entro en el auto. Encendió el auto y le dio una última mirada. Naruto solo se limitaba a verla desde su lugar, sin hacer nada. Sin borra esa sonrisa tensa de sus labios. Eso la molesto. Molesta, abrió la puerta haciendo que Naruto la mirara confundido. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y de manera brusca estampo sus labios sobre los de Naruto. Fue un beso brusco, superficial y feroz al mismo tiempo. Algo que le quitó el aliento a Naruto.

Sus labios sobre los suyos fueron como brasas quemando su piel. Un torbellino de pensamientos lo invadieron y la falta de aire lo inundó. Su mente voló por el espacio sin retorno. En un simple segundo perdió la cordura y la locura lo invadió. Mando todo al demonio, sus inseguridades, sus dudas, sus miedos. ¡Todo! Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y la sujetó con fuerza, como si temiendo que ella se alejara. Profundizó el beso y una oleada de sensaciones lo invadieron al sentir la cálida lengua de Hinata jugar contra la suya. Los brazos de Hinata se enrollaron sobre su cuerpo y sus dedos se sumergieron entre sus sedosos cabellos.

Ante la falta de aire ambos se separaron. Naruto junto sus frentes mientras ambos jadeaban en busca de aire. Naruto alzó la mirada y contempló el rostro de Hinata encendido en llamas. Sus pómulos estaban rojos y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Ella jadeaba en busca de llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero eso poco le importó y con fuerza y pasión volvió a juntar sus labios sobre los de ella. En un feroz beso lleno de sentimientos ocultos.

Poco a poco ambos sintieron como todo a su alrededor desaparecida y una capa de llamas invadía su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba sobre los brazos de Naruto. La pasión en Naruto se acrecentaba. Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire y en esos momentos ambos maldijeron el hecho de tener que respirar para sobrevivir. Hinata por fin se llenó de valor y lo miro a los ojos. Casi pierde el aliento al mirar los ojos de Naruto cegados por el deseo. Su mirada zafiro se volvió oscura por la pasión y su cuerpo estaba en llamas. El sube y baja de su pecho fue como una tortura y una clara invitación. El deseo de sacarle la ropa invade todo su cuerpo que las manos le cosquilleaban ante la simple idea de volver a sentir las manos de Naruto sobre su piel desnuda. Sentir su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el suyo por el calor del momento, sentir como las caricias de Naruto le quitaban el aliento y sentir su lengua sobre su piel. Ante la simple idea su cuerpo se calentó y la boca se le hizo agua.

\- Hinata. – Susurró su nombre con deseo contenido.

\- Naruto. – Ella lo imitó.

\- Yo...

\- Yo también. – Miró sus labios y se relamió los labios, haciendo que Naruto gruñera de deseo.

Naruto sonrió de manera perversa y sin darle tregua la hizo girar aun sin despegar su cuerpo de ella.

\- Yo conduzco. – Susurró mientras aflojaba su agarre.

Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras y sin perder el tiempo entró en lado del copiloto.

 _Porque con el fuego no se juega. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? Estás dispuesta a jugar con qué no mejor conmigo. Soy igual de ardiente y peligroso._


	9. Delicia y pasión

El transcurso hacia el departamento de Naruto se volvió para la mente de Hinata en algo desconocido. No recordaba ni cómo habían llegado ni en qué momento se habían comenzado a dar descontrolados besos que iban incrementando la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Pero eso era lo de menos. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de eso en otro momento. Estaba más concentrada en resistir los calientes y desenfrenados besos de Naruto que en recordar lo que habían hecho en su auto.

Pasó con urgencia sus manos por la ancha y fuerte espalda de Naruto. Él posó con descaro sus manos en su trasero, apretándolo y deleitándose de su firmeza.

Ambos caminaron con pasos torpes hacia la cama de Naruto. Cuando las piernas de Hinata chocaron con la cama, Naruto se separó y con una sonrisa traviesa la empujó con delicadeza para que cayera sobre la cama.

Hinata apoyó sus codos sobre la mullida cama, alzando su cuerpo y en una clara invitación. Naruto, expectante desde su posición, se relamió los labios, lleno de deseo y pasión.

Con urgencia, se deshizo de su abrigo y lo lanzó lejos. Apoyó con delicadeza sus manos a los costados de Hinata y comenzó a gatear hacia ella de manera sensual y lenta. Llegó a sus labios y de manera delicada deshizo la distancia. Fue un beso suave y dulce; carente de pasión, un simple roce que cualquiera hubiera catalogado como casto.

Naruto separó sus rostros y la miró con una ternura y amor que Hinata no supo interpretar. Sonrió con delicadeza y hundió su cabeza en sus pechos. Como si se trataran de las almohadas más cómodas del mundo. Con sus brazos enrolló el cuerpo de Hinata en un dulce abrazo.

\- Naruto. – Hinata lo miró extrañada desde su posición. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Trató de buscar su mirada, pero Naruto la rehuyó.

\- Hinata. – La llamó en un susurro. – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño, sin lograr entender del todo.

\- Solo contesta.

Hinata alzó la mirada y miró el blanco techo de la habitación de Naruto. ¿Que qué pensaba de él? Era una pregunta que nunca se había planteado. Y la verdad, no tenía respuesta. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para detallar lo que pensaba, pero tampoco eran desconocidos como para simplemente decir cosas superficiales. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba de él?

En el lapso de tiempo en el que habían estado conviviendo los dos juntos, Naruto le había enseñado tantas personalidades de él que aún no comprendía cuál era su verdadera personalidad, porque algo le decía que el Naruto que todos conocían, el Naruto que él siempre había mostrado, no era el verdadero Naruto. Llámenla loca, pero eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Pero, con todo lo que ella había visto de él, todo lo que ella había podido apreciar, le decía que Naruto era un alma libre y sin restricciones. Una persona que hacía lo que quería sin importarle si estaba bien visto por los demás. Una persona que podía ser egoísta pero que en realidad era una persona de buen corazón. Una persona con defectos y virtudes. Una persona común como todos, pero que, a la misma vez, especial. Porque Naruto era alguien especial. Aun no entendía cómo, ni por qué, pero estaba segura de que lo era.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de él, pero que a la misma vez lo comprendía. Como si ellos dos se entendieran. _Complementos._

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Deleitándose del silencio en el cual los dos estaban sumergidos. Degustando el delicioso calor que Naruto le embriagaba con su cuerpo. Disfrutando el contacto que ambos tenían.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Bajó la mirada, buscando sus ojos, pero Naruto aún mantenía su rostro hundido en sus pechos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se apoyó solo con uno de sus codos y con su mano libre tocó la mejilla derecha de Naruto, atrayendo su mirada a la de ella.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, azul contra perlado. Una combinación rara pero enigmática.

Amplió su sonrisa y por iniciativa propia, le dio un casto y delicado beso. Como si con eso tratara de tranquilizar a un niño pequeño que era presa del miedo.

\- No sabría decirte con exactitud lo que pienso de ti. – Volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo y dejándole ver a Naruto la delgadez y palidez de su cuello. – Digo, no tiene mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, sería una ignorante si trato de describirte con palabras que ni siquiera yo sé si son ciertas, y quedaría como una estúpida si solo me limito a describirte con simples palabras superficiales, ya que, a pesar de conocernos durante un poco tiempo, ha sido suficiente como para decir con exactitud que te entiendo.

\- ¿Me entiendes? – Naruto frunció el ceño con delicadeza, como si de un niño curioso se tratara.

\- No te conozco, eso está claro, pero te entiendo. Nos entendemos. – Bajó la mirada y le volvió a sonreír. – Somos como complementos. Unos egoístas e idiotas complementos.

Naruto permaneció callado durante varios segundos, tratando de digerir las palabras que Hinata le había dicho, tratando de descifrarlas, como si de verdad se trataran de un mensaje encriptado.

No tenía ni idea del por qué le había preguntado a Hinata lo que pensaba de él. Había sido algo que simplemente se dio. Como si con su respuesta una ligera esperanza iluminara su corazón y le diera motivos suficientes para no dejarla ir y pelear por ella. Porque de algo estaba seguro, y es que Hinata estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke. Si iba a pelear, no era una batalla que sabía a ciencia cierta que sí iba a ganar. Era algo desconocido, como si aventaras una piedra dentro de un pozo viejo en busca de agua; no era seguro que hubiera algo que te esperara.

Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que flaqueara durante un instante. El no saber si podría ser correspondido. Digo, era extraño, que hace apenas un tiempo atrás dijera que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que ahora afirmara que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Eran cosas que pasaban. No era algo que sabías que iba a pasar. Simplemente pasaban y casi siempre sin explicación.

Su respuesta fue suficiente para él.

Por ahora.

Volvió a acortar la distancia y esta vez, la besó de una manera arrebatadora. Quitándole el aliento a Hinata. A los segundos se volvió a separar, pero mantuvo la distancia, juntando sus frentes en un gesto dulce y tierno.

\- Y si te digo que quiero que nos conozcamos más. – Cerró los ojos, degustando el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de Hinata desprendía. – Pero esta vez no como novios falsos.

Hinata alzó el ceño, confundida. Sin entender el significado de sus palabras.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo?

\- Como amigos. – Le dio un pequeño beso. – Por ahora. – Susurró, pero poco le dio a Hinata para que entendiera el significado de sus palabras ya que volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez con ímpetu y vehemente.

El beso fue arrebatador, exigente, abrasador. Tanto que Hinata apenas y pudo seguir el paso.

Naruto la tumbó por completo en la cama, haciendo que Hinata enrollara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Exigiendo más.

Naruto llevó una mano a sus muslos, acariciándole con suavidad, tanta que le dio cosquillas a Hinata. Después, lentamente, fue deslizando su mano hacia arriba, rozando sutilmente su zona íntima, sacándole un suspiro a Hinata, continuó deslizando su mano lentamente, sumergiéndose entre la tela de su blusa y acariciando con suavidad su abdomen, deleitándose de su suavidad. Fue subiendo tortuosamente lento hacia sus pechos, haciendo emitir un gemido de protesta de la garganta de Hinata, haciendo que una sonrisa socarrona adornara sus labios. Al tener el contacto con su sostén, pasó con delicadeza sus yemas sobre la tela, haciendo el contacto desesperante para Hinata.

Molesta, cortó el beso y lo miró en protesta, haciendo que Naruto sonriera divertido. Era divertido ver a Hinata molesta, porque estar molesta no iba con ella, era demasiado tierna como para intimidar a alguien.

Socarrón, volvió a juntar sus labios, adentrando su lengua en la cálida cavidad de Hinata. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y por fin acarició sus senos. Haciendo que Hinata emitiera un gemido de placer.

Hinata abandonó su cuello y deslizó sus manos sobre su amplia espalda, degustando sentir la separación de los músculos de la espalda de Naruto. Bajó sus manos a su cadera y después a su abdomen, sumergiendo inmediatamente sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto y deleitándose al sentir su bien definido torso. Degustando el dulce y caliente tacto de sus firmes y torneados músculos.

Soltó un gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir como Naruto pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Para después ir por el otro.

\- Naruto… – Dijo en un hilo de voz, aun sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Hinata…

Sin esperar más, Hinata deslizó su camiseta hasta encima de su cabeza, haciendo que Naruto se separara y subiera los brazos para que pudiera salir. Al tenerla fuera, la aventó hacia un lugar desconocido y el cual no importaba en esos momentos.

Hinata lo imitó y se deshizo de su blusa para quedar solo con su sostén cubriendo su torso. Naruto ante la vista se relamió los labios y volvió a atacarlos.

Apoyó su peso en sus rodillas y llevó ambas manos a sus pechos. Comenzando a acariciarlos por encima del sostén.

Hinata soltó un gemido que fue callado en su garganta por los apasionados y desenfrenados besos que Naruto le daba. Naruto mordió con sutileza su labio inferior y lo jaló de manera deliciosa, excitando de sobremanera a Hinata.

\- Más. – Exigió Hinata en un hilo de voz. Sabiendo que poco a poco sus sentidos se iban nublando por la desembocada pasión que ambos estaban sintiendo. - ¡Más! – Volvió a pedir solo que con más exigencia.

\- Más. – Repitió Naruto, dando calientes besos sobre su mejilla y mentón, para ir bajando a su cuello y depositar besos húmedos. - ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó sin dejar de degustar su exquisito cuello. – Así. – Mordió su cuello, haciendo que Hinata soltara un gemido. – O así. – Succionó su piel, dejando una marca rojiza en la zona.

\- ¡Ah, como quieras, pero más! – Exigió mientras degustaba los ardientes besos de Naruto.

Naruto ante lo dicho sonrió complacido y sorprendiéndola, subió su sostén, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Sin perder el tiempo, llevó uno a su boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo. Fue haciendo el mismo procedimiento con el otro. Lamiendo y chupando como si de una paleta deliciosa se tratara.

\- ¡Ah! – Hinata soltó un gemido lleno de placer, excitándose al sentir la caliente y húmeda boca de Naruto saboreando sus pechos como si de un bebé hambriento se tratara. – Naruto.

Con los sentidos nublados y los sentidos alocados, sintió como algo presionaba con fuerza la zona baja de su abdomen. Sonrió de lado y de manera perversa, restregó su cuerpo contra esa parte del cuerpo de Naruto, haciendo que gruñera sobre su seno. Descubriendo que esa parte del cuerpo de Naruto se hacía más grande.

Hinata pasó sus manos de manera juguetona por su espalda hasta su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y degustando su firmeza. Naruto en respuesta rió.

\- Eres traviesa. – Dijo mientras con sus dientes mordía el pezón de Hinata. – Me gusta.

Hinata sonrió de lado y sin perder el tiempo deslizó sus manos hacia sus costados y de manera inocente y superficial, acarició el miembro de Naruto aún enfundado en su pantalón.

Naruto soltó sus pechos y gruñó en respuesta, complacido y excitado.

\- ¡Hinata! – Gruñó como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Conteniendo su voz y soltándola de manera ronca.

\- ¿Te gusta? – inquirió de manera inocente. Volviendo loco a Naruto.

Hinata desabrochó el pantalón de Naruto y adentró su mano por debajo de su bóxer, rodeándolo con su mano, sorprendiéndose al sentir el tamaño de su miembro. Era duro y caliente, le gustaba.

\- ¡Maldición! – Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de no soltar ni un gemido. – Demasiado. – Jadeó.

De manera lenta, comenzó a acariciarlo, explorando su tamaño y grosor. La primera vez que lo había visto, había tratado de no verlo de más, por vergüenza más que todo. Pero ahora, la pena y el recato habían quedado en tercer plano.

Comenzó a subir y bajar la mano de manera rápida pero delicada, haciendo que los jadeos de Naruto aumentaran. Sintiéndose poderosamente femenina al tener de ese modo a Naruto.

\- H-Hinata. – Apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración.

Si continuaba de ese modo, terminarían demasiado rápido. Y no quería eso.

Con toda la fuerza que aún tenía, apartó la mano de Hinata de su miembro, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara curiosa.

\- Lo siento, pero si esto sigue así terminará más pronto de lo que quiero.

Sin esperar respuesta, desabotonó el botón del pantalón de Hinata y en un movimiento rápido, lo deslizó sobre sus piernas hasta sacarlo. Dejando a Hinata solo con sus bragas y el sostén.

Al verse semidesnuda, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. No porque la viera desnuda, sino porque temía que lo que veía no le gustara.

\- Eres hermosa. – Susurró dulcemente, como si hubiera leído su mente, reconfortándola. – Demasiado. – Se volvió a posicionar sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y volvió al ataque de sus labios. Siendo recibido con el mismo deseo que el de él.

Llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Hinata y la rozó de manera superficial, haciendo que una descarga de placer inundara el cuerpo de Hinata.

Con el corazón desbocado y sin control, comenzó a gemir con fuerza al sentir como Naruto acariciaba su clítoris con suavidad y delicadeza, alocándola de sobremanera.

\- ¡Naruto! – Gimió su nombre, callado por los fogosos besos de Naruto.

Al sentir como la braga de Hinata se iba mojando, adentro su mano por debajo de la tela y acaricio su vulva con delicadeza y lentitud.

\- ¡Ah! – Rompió el beso y jadeó con fuerza.

Naruto adentró un dedo dentro de su vagina, ganándose gemidos de parte de Hinata. Comenzó a dar caricias circulares, metiendo y sacando su dedo, llenándose de sus fluidos. Bajó la cabeza y tomó prisionero el pezón izquierdo de Hinata, mordiéndolo y jalándolo.

Hinata, deseando sentir más, enredó sus piernas entorno a sus caderas, haciendo el contacto más profundo.

\- ¡Naruto, más! – Exigió en un gemido.

Naruto soltó su pezón y alzó la cabeza para estar a la altura de ella y mirarla a los ojos con profundidad, cargados de deseo.

\- Hinata. – Susurró de manera deliciosa. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Introdujo otro dedo. Incrementando el placer en Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a gemir con fuerza. El placer que estaba sintiendo no era normal. Sus fuerzas, sus sentidos; todo se nublaba ante las deliciosas caricias de Naruto.

\- Hacerme el amor. – Contestó en un hilo de voz.

Naruto, sorprendido y complacido, sonrió encantadoramente y sin perder el tiempo, metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza y rapidez. Introduciéndolos y sacándolos ágilmente.

El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a colapsar, su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón latía desbocadamente, su aliento era pesado y su vista se había nublado por completo. Había perdido la noción del habla y del tiempo. Un estallido de placer la invadió y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar el nombre de la persona que le estaba dando placer.

\- ¡NARUTO! – Gritó con fuerza, haciendo doler su garganta. Poco le importaba si alguien la escuchaba, eso era lo de menos.

Naruto sacó sus dedos, empapados por sus fluidos.

Naruto la miró a los ojos, cargados con pasión y cierto brillo de satisfacción.

De manera sensual, y sin dejar que Hinata recobrara los sentidos, se llevó los dedos empapados por sus fluidos y los lamió de manera lenta, en una clara provocación. Pasó su lengua de manera lenta y sensual sobre sus dedos, limpiándolos de una manera que le hizo perder la cordura a Hinata.

De manera repentina, Hinata acostó a Naruto y se sentó a la altura de su cintura. Aplastando su duro miembro, haciendo que Naruto gruñera de placer.

\- Te divertiste mucho conmigo. Verdad. – Lo miró con los ojos cegados por la pasión que llevaba sintiendo. – ¿Ahora yo puedo divertirme contigo? – Inquirió de manera coqueta.

Naruto sonrió.

\- Adelante.

Hinata, en respuesta, bajó su cuerpo a su altura y besó su cuello. Pasó su lengua de manera lenta y sensual sobre cada parte de su cuello. Llegó a su clavícula y la lamió como si se tratara de una paleta. Siguió bajando, llegando a sus pezones y jugando un rato con ellos, mordiéndolos y jalándolos como hace rato había hecho Naruto con ella. Continúo bajando, marcando con su lengua y besos sus pectorales, marcándolo como suyo. Dejando una que otra marca rojiza que tardaría días en desaparecer.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a el final de su abdomen. Naruto contuvo el aire y Hinata, con una sonrisa sesgada, bajó el pantalón de Naruto junto con su bóxer, dejando salir su duro y caliente miembro respingón. Dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Llevó una mano hacia su costado y acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes que caían a hacia los lados de su rostro.

Se acercó y de manera traviesa, soltó un soplido sobre la punta de su miembro, haciendo respingar a Naruto. Ganándose una risa de parte de Hinata.

\- Por favor preciosa, me estas torturando. – Comentó Naruto divertido, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Ante lo dicho, Hinata abrió la boca y lamió la punta de su pene con lentitud y suavidad. Naruto soltó un gruñido de placer en respuesta. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Los jadeos comenzaron a salir de su garganta. Las caricias que Hinata le estaba dando a su firme pene lo estaban volviendo loco.

Hinata contorneó con su lengua su falo, explorando su firmeza y largor. Queriendo memorizar cada parte.

\- ¡Por favor! – Jadeó Naruto. – N-no me tortures.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Paró de lamer su falo y lo miró desde su posición.

\- Me encanta. – Apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama y dándose un impulso se sentó. Pudiendo ver a Hinata desde su posición.

\- ¿Entonces? – Con su mano, comenzó a acariciarlo.

Naruto en respuesta apretó los dientes y cerró un ojo, tratando de contener sus gemidos.

\- S-siéntelo. – Exigió con voz contenida.

\- Lo estoy sintiendo. – Aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias.

\- ¡Ah! – Naruto alzó la cabeza mientras soltaba un gemido. – C-con tu boca.

\- Con mi boca, ¿Qué? – Inquirió con inocencia actuada. Sin dejar de mover su mano sobre su duro pene.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gruñó. – ¡Con tu boca! – Exclamó. – ¡Siéntelo con tu boca! – Exigió con urgencia.

Hinata sonrió perversamente y, consintiéndolo, introdujo su miembro en su boca. Degustando el extraño sabor que tenía. Enrollando con su lengua su pene. Subiendo y bajando. Acariciando lo sobrante con su mano.

\- ¡Ah, maldición! – Soltó un potente gruñido, encorvando su espalda. Y, ante tanto placer, llevó una mano a la pequeña cabeza de Hinata, marcando el ritmo de la felación. Degustando el momento.

Al pasar los segundos y sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, de manera delicada, hizo que Hinata parara. Algo confundida, Hinata alzó la mirada, pero poco tuvo para reaccionar ya que Naruto la jaló hacia él y después la acostó a un costado de él, para después ponerse encima de ella.

Tomó el borde de la braga de Hinata y la bajó con prisa y urgencia. Sacándole un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Ya te divertiste conmigo. – Le susurró al oído, mientras llevaba las manos hacia el seguro de su sujetador. – Ahora me toca a mí. – Abrió su sujetador y Hinata tuvo que alzar un poco la espalda para que Naruto pudiera sacarlo y aventarlo lejos. - ¿Puedo? – Naruto apoyó su peso sobre sus manos que estaban a los costados de Hinata, viéndola desde su posición con una mirada oscurecida por la pasión. Quitándole el aliento a Hinata.

\- Todo lo que quieras. – Comentó con urgencia.

Naruto sonrió complacido, tomó con una mano su pene y con la otra su cintura. Rozó su glande contra su vagina, sacándole un suspiro a ambos. Introdujo la punta y la volvió a sacar, desesperando a Hinata. Con una sonrisa traviesa, de una estocada se introdujo por completo dentro de ella.

\- ¡Ah! – Gimió con fuerza al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a moverse con fuerza. - ¡Naruto! – Apretó con fuerza las sábanas de la cama con sus manos.

Buscando más, enredó sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Naruto. Haciendo las penetraciones más profundas.

\- ¡Ah, Hi-Hinata! – Penetraba con fuerza y rapidez. Llegando cada vez más profundo. Dando estocadas certeras.

\- ¡Naruto! – Hinata enredó sus brazos sobre su cuello y juntó sus labios en un feroz y exigente beso. Lleno de sentimientos que ella misma no podía comprender.

Quería sentir más, quería estar más dentro de ella, llenarla por completo. Quería más.

Presa de sus deseos, soltó las caderas de Hinata y tomó ambas piernas de Hinata para ponerla sobre sus hombros, abriéndola más. Deseante, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y profundidad. Las embestidas eran lentas, pero profundas, sacándole fuertes gemidos de placer a Hinata.

Naruto continuó penetrando a Hinata con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo. Al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, dejó de besarla y se concentró en estimular sus pechos. Lamiéndolos y chupándolos.

\- ¡Na-naruto, ah!

\- ¡Ah, Hi-Hinata, ¡ah!

Ambos no podían controlar sus gemidos. Las sensaciones que sentían eran tan abrumadoras que pronto sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar. La vista de Hinata se nubló y supo de inmediato que el clímax pronto llegaría a ella.

Las embestidas de Naruto cada vez eran más certeras, tanto que le quitaban el aliento y la desarmaba por completo.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Su vista se nubló por completo y sus sentidos de percepción desaparecieron. Un millón de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo como si de fuegos artificiales se trataran.

Naruto siguió penetrándola hasta que sintió el clímax, derramándose dentro de ella. Llenándola por completo.

Exhausto, salió de ella y se dejó caer aún costado de ella. Atrajo el cuerpo de Hinata al suyo y la rodeó en un cálido y dulce abrazo. Le dio un tierno y suave beso en su frente para después descansar su cabeza en la almohada.

Hinata poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, exhausta.

\- Hinata. – La llamó Naruto en un susurro.

\- Hmp. – Contestó vagamente Hinata. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose sumergir en el mundo de los sueños lentamente.

Naruto permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Mirando a la nada, sin ni un pensamiento en su mente. Simplemente degustando el calor que Hinata le daba con su cuerpo. Disfrutando tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo. – Soltó en un susurro apenas entendible.

Cerró los ojos y él también se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas que tenía colgadas en el enorme ventanal que estaba a un lado, dejando ver una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Naruto al sentir los rayos del sol impactar contra su rostro hizo una mueca de molestia. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se acomodó, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo un rato más, sin embargo, al sentir que faltaba algo, estiró la mano y tanteó el lugar.

De inmediato, al sentir que no se encontraba Hinata, se despertó de golpe y ayudándose con sus manos, se puso de pie. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y buscó con la mirada a Hinata. Escaneó con sus ojos toda su habitación, pero no había rastro de ella.

Preocupado, se puso de pie y se dirigió con prisa a sus cajones para tomar ropa. Se puso un bóxer y una camisa sin abotonar. Salió del cuarto y bajó los escalones a paso veloz para llegar a la primera planta. Por reflejo, se dirigió a la cocina y grande fue su alivio al ver a Hinata concentrada en revolver algo que se encontraba en un cuenco.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, atravesó la cocina de manera lenta y silenciosa, como si se tratara de un felino listo para cazar.

El recuerdo de la otra vez, de su primera vez le llegó a la mente y no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo. Era la misma escena que había presenciado ese día. Hinata metida en la cocina preparando el desayuno y el acercándose por detrás como si fuera un depredador.

La perspectiva hizo que soltara una pequeña carcajada, carcajada que Hinata escucho y, asustada, se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Naruto! – Lo regañó. – Me asustaste. – Se llevó una mano a su pecho.

\- Lo siento. – Se acercó a su cuerpo y de manera lenta, la rodeó con sus brazos. – ¿Sabes que me encanta verte con mi ropa?

Ante sus palabras, el rostro de Hinata enrojeció y por reflejo, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto. Tal acción se le hizo tierna a Naruto.

Algo que se había dado cuenta hace poco tiempo, es que cuando Hinata estaba avergonzada se veía muy linda. Tanto que daban ganas de comérsela a besos. Literalmente.

\- Se ve delicioso. – Comentó mientras miraba lo que Hinata se encontraba preparando.

Hinata ante sus palabras, alzó la mirada y la dirigió a lo que se encontraba haciendo.

\- Pronto estará listo. – Se separó de sus brazos y continuó mezclando lo que se encontraba en el cuenco. – Pones los platos, por favor.

\- Claro. – Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar los platos que usarían de la alacena.

Los colocó en la encimera alta que Naruto tenía en medio de la cocina y se sentó en el taburete alto, esperando a que Hinata se sentara junto a él.

Después de unos minutos, Hinata le sirvió su ración de huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja, para después servirse a ella misma.

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – La alagó una vez ella tomó lugar a un lado de él.

\- Me alegra. – Le sonrió y continuó comiendo.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? – Preguntó mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

\- Hoy tengo que entregar unos trabajos a mi universidad y después tengo que ir a la disquera. Ayer Konan nos dijo que habría una reunión muy importante. No puedo faltar. ¿Y tú?

\- Tengo una junta también. Ayer me contactaron para que interpretara el personaje principal de una película. – Cierro los ojos, un poco disgustado.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó contenta. – ¡Naruto, esos es un gran paso!

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Es la pantalla grande, claro que lo es!

\- No lo sé. – Frunció el ceño. – Cuando entre en este mundo, jamás fue mi intención ser actor.

\- Pero ya has actuado en la televisión.

\- Si, pero en papeles pequeños. – Soltó un suspiro. – No es lo mío actuar.

\- Si no quieres no te sientas obligado, es tu decisión. – Hinata tomó con cariño y apoyo su mano.

\- Pero esto es algo que mi representante dice que será bueno para mi fama. Dice que será mi lanzamiento como una super estrella mundialmente famoso.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior al escuchar sus palabras. No le molestaba que Naruto triunfara como actor, para nada; es más, estaba contenta por él, pero, ser mundialmente famoso tenía sus desventajas.

Primero: escaso tiempo.

Si de por sí el tiempo que ellos dos compartían juntos era limitado por sus trabajos, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si él se volviera uno de los actores más codiciados de Hollywood.

Segundo: paparazzis.

El descontrol sería inevitable. Por todos lados los fotógrafos estarían siguiendo a Naruto. Buscando cualquier toma o tema del que hablar de él. Eso sin duda generaría más problemas.

Y, por último.

Tercera: Sería uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo.

Al ser un modelo muy codiciado no sólo por su apariencia, era normal que más que una chica fantaseara con él. Pero estaba completamente segura de que, si Naruto se volvía de fama internacional, las cosas se pondrían desagradables, para ella.

El solo imaginar a Naruto lleno de chicas a su alrededor, hacía que el estomago se le revolviera. No sabía por qué. Era una nueva sensación que venía experimentando. Pero tampoco le daba importancia.

La imagen de Naruto junto a un montón de chicas rodeándolo, pidiendo autógrafos, fotografías y besos hacía que una cólera invadiera su cuerpo sorprendentemente.

¿Por qué?

\- Hinata. – La llamó Naruto al ver que no le prestaba atención.

Hinata, algo desorientada, fijó su vista en Naruto.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te estaba diciendo si te viene bien que nos veamos a las 7.

\- ¿Siete? – Alzó una ceja. - ¿Por qué tan tarde?

\- Sorpre.

Hinata rodó los ojos y continuó desayunando.

* * *

\- Gracias por traerme. – Agradeció Naruto mientras se bajaba del auto de Hinata.

\- No podías dejar tu auto abandonado.

\- Espero que no me hayan puesto ni una multa. – Comentó angustiado.

\- Nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera!

Naruto la detuvo antes de que pusiera el carro en marcha. Extrañada, giró la mirada, pero poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar ya que los labios de Naruto ya estaban presionando con una exigencia arrebatadora. Sacándole el aire. Excitándola.

Se separaron al perder el aire. Naruto relamió sus labios, provocando en el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata sensaciones estimulantes.

\- Ahora sí, nos vemos. – Le sonrió travieso. Cómo si acabara de hacer una travesura sin ser descubierto.

Al perderlo de vista, Hinata se llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando calmar las constantes pulsaciones descontroladas que venía sintiendo. Con su mano libre, tocó una de sus mejillas, comprobando que estaba caliente. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

* * *

Sí, sé que no tengo perdón de dios por la enorme demora, pero es que estaba muy ocupada. Mi escuela me esta matando, y si no fuera el colmo, la próxima semana yo entro en exámenes. ¡¿POR QUÉ!?

Pero trataré de no tardar tanto como esta vez.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No tiene idea de cómo batalle para hacer las escenas de sexo. Me moría de pena al ir escribiendo cada parte sensual. Y más cuando llamaba por su nombre a "esas partes" del cuerpo xD

Sin más, me despido. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Lamento cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


End file.
